Ktoś taki jak ty
by Madi92
Summary: Są udane misje oraz takie jak te... Tą Jack O'Neill zapamięta w szczególności...
1. Chapter 1

To naprawdę był jeden z najgorszych dni w życiu major doktor Samanthy Carter. Najpierw jej budzik nie zadzwonił, co sprawiło, że spóźniła się do bazy o całe dwie godziny. Po drodze jeszcze złapała gumę, tak wiec przez ostatnie kilkadziesiąt metrów dosłownie pchała swoje Volvo, które teraz stało z przebitą oponą na parkingu. Kiedy po wszystkich trudach poranka dotarła już do bazy, przy wejściu okazało się, że zapomniała swojej przepustki. O nie mało nie weszłaby do bazy, jednak na jej szczęście generał Hammond właśnie przechodził przez punkt kontrolny i kazał rozzłoszczonemu ochroniarzowi, który widoczni był tutaj nowy, przepuścić panią major.

Do tego wszystkiego musiała jeszcze napisać raport ze swoich ostatnich badań, no i odprawa, na której wolałaby się teraz nie znajdować. Jak zwykle siedziała naprzeciwko swojego dowódcy. Uwielbiała siedzieć naprzeciwko Jacka, mogła wtedy bez żadnych podejrzeń gapić się na niego. Jak na swój wiek, pułkownik nieźle się trzymał, jego szpakowate tu i ówdzie włosy nadawały mu tylko i wyłącznie seksapilu, a czekoladowa głębia jego oczu sprawiała, że Sam po postu chciała się w nich zanurzyć. Nie od dziś było dla niej tajemnicą, że pułkownik, Jack jak nazywała go tylko i wyłącznie w myślach, jest bliski jej sercu.

Oczywiście Daniel i Teal'c także byli dla niej drodzy, ale nie w taki sam sposób jak Jack. Z nim było po prostu inaczej, za nim przemierzyłaby całą galaktykę wzdłuż i wszerz, oddałaby się w ręce Anubisa czy Ba'ala. Dla niego zrobiłaby wszystko. Prawda była taka, że kochała Jacka całym sercem. Jednak dziś nie mogła zmusić się by na niego spojrzeć. Bała się, że może nie pohamować łez, które cisnęły się jej do oczu. Ona, Samantha Carter, kobieta, która wysadziła słońce, uratowała Ziemię trylion razy, była na tyle słabą istota, jeśli chodziło o uczucia do niego, że wiedziała, iż musi być na tyle twarda, musi uważać, aby nie wybuchnąć. A wszystko z powodu jakiejś pielęgniarki.

Jack zaczął się dziwnie zachowywać miesiąc temu. Oczywiście wtedy niczego nie podejrzewała, zwalała to na stres związany z pracą. Sytuacja drastycznie zmieniła się dwa tygodnie temu, kiedy to szukając późnym wieczorem swojej przyjaciółki dr Fraiser, w ambulatorium usłyszała ściszone głosy, a następnie śmiechy. Podeszła bliżej zasłony i zobaczyła swojego Jacka… To znaczy swojego dowodzącego z jedną z nowych pielęgniarek, w świetnych humorach trzymających się za rękę. Jej serce rozsypało się na drobne kawałki. Kochała go, a on znalazł sobie inną. Oczywiście wiedziała, że tak może się stać…

Przecież nie należał do niej, był wolnym, pociągającym mężczyzną, kobiety za nim szalały. Choćby na przykład Laira czy Kynthia albo... „No właśnie Sam. To ty za nim szalejesz, a nie na odwrót. Jack Cię nie chce! Jest pewnie bardzo szczęśliwy z nią. Nigdy nie będziesz dla niego kimś więcej niż drugo-dowodzącą. Pogódź się z tym faktem!" Sam zamknęła oczy i zacisnęła usta, wracając pamięcią do kilkunastu minut przed samą odprawą.

* * *

><p>Kobieta szła długim korytarzem kończąc śniadanie, kanapkę z tuńczykiem i sok wieloowocowy. Skręciła w prawo, kierując się wprost do biura swojego przyjaciela. Nie od dziś było wiadomo, że jeśli ktoś nie odciągnie Daniela od jego skorupek, jak to Jack mówił, to archeolog zapomni o bożym świecie. Już miała wejść do pomieszczenia, kiedy usłyszała, jak Daniel z kimś rozmawia. Nie chciała podsłuchiwać, ale i tak zatrzymała się, opierając o ścianę i nadstawiając uszu.<p>

- Chcę się cieszyć waszym szczęściem, ale proszę cię, jesteś pewien Jack, stu procentowo pewien? Nie chcę, abyś potem…

- Tak wiem Danny-boy. Jestem pewien.- ciepły głos dowódcy sprawił, że jej twarz momentalnie się rozjaśniła.- Kocham ją i jeśli tylko mnie zechce, to natychmiast ją poślubię. Nie mam zamiaru czekać… Kupiłem już pierścionek.

Sam usłyszała jak pułkownik wyciąga z kieszeni pudełko, następnie otworzył je. Mogła przysiądź, że Daniel zakrył dłońmi usta, wyrażając swój podziw dla biżuterii. Kobieta nie słuchała dalej tego, co mówią, cichutko pociągnęła nosem i szybkim krokiem udała się w ta samą stronę, z której przyszła. Jej serce rozbite na tysiące drobnych kawałków. Jack żenił się z inną, z tą pielęgniarką. Może gdyby nie widziała jak na siebie patrzą, jak zachowują się w swoim towarzystwie, to może, tylko może miałaby cichutka nadzieję, że ten pierścionek jest dla niej. „Sam nie oszukuj się! Ile razy słyszałaś jak o nich mówią, Ferretti pewnie już przyjmuje zakłady co do daty ich ślubu."

Jej błękitne oczy zaszkliły się od powstrzymywanymi przez nią łzami, przyspieszyła kroku, nie chciała, aby ktoś zobaczył ją w takim stanie. Słabą, załamaną. Długi szary korytarz ciągnął się w nieskończoność, w końcu po kilkunastu metrach Samantha skręciła w prawo, udając się w stronę kwatery. Przyspieszyła kroku, teraz praktycznie biegła cały czas powstrzymując łzy. Nie zauważyła nawet, kiedy wpadła na Teal'ca. Mężczyzna odruchowo chwycił jej ramię, aby nie upadła, następnie dokładnie przestudiował jej twarz. Jej łagodne rysy twarzy, delikatna kremowa cera, teraz pokryte były wilgotnym i lepkim strumykiem łez. Jej błękitne oczy przepełniał smutek i żal. Teal'c wyprostował się i puścił jej ramię. Opuściła wzrok, kiedy zorientowała się, że Jaffa podejrzanie jej się przygląda i odchrząknęła cichutko, lekko prostując głowę, jednak nie całkiem podnosząc swój wzrok z jakże interesującej ją pary czarnego obuwia przyjaciela. Czekała teraz, aż mężczyzna coś powie, zapyta się o jej stan, jednak niedoczekanie. Zamiast tego Teal'c przyciągnął ją do siebie i zamknął w uścisku swoich silnych ramion, pozwalając jej dać upust swoim uczuciom. Po kilku minutach oderwała się od niego, przypominając sobie, że miała być silna i nie okazywać swoich emocji. Sam szybko otarła oczy i skinęła w podziękowaniu do przyjaciela, następnie podążyła za nim na odprawę, na którą właśnie wzywał ich przez interkom Walter.

* * *

><p><strong>TBC<strong>


	2. Chapter 2

Jack siedział obok generała i wysłuchiwał przedmowy Daniela odnośnie planety, na którą mieli się za chwilę udać. Jednak jego uwaga nie była skupiona na przyjacielu, tylko na smutku bijącym z wyrazu twarzy jego podwładnej. Oczy, które zawsze przypominały mu błękitne niebo w pogodny dzień, teraz przybrały odcień szarości, która błyszczała dzięki szklistej powłoce łez. Łez, które Samantha świetnie powstrzymywała. „Ktokolwiek jest odpowiedzialny za smutek w twoich oczach, gorzko tego pożałuje. Obiecuje Sam, znajdę tego drania!" Powiedział do siebie.

Z zamyślenia wyrwał go głos generała, który oznajmił, że za pół godziny wyruszają na misję. Cała jego drużyna, włącznie z generałem opuściła salę odpraw. Jack siedział wciąż na swoim miejscu, kiedy usłyszał cichy szelest papieru. Podniósł wzrok i ujrzał segregującą swoje notatki Carter. Kobieta tak pochłonięta dokładnym układaniem kartek papieru. Zdawała się nie zauważać jego obecności, jednak Jack wiedział, że to nie jest prawdą, że Sam go dostrzegła, jednak jakimś dziwnym sposobem nie chce na niego spojrzeć. Posłał jej jeszcze jedno pytające spojrzenie, które tym razem pochwyciła, jednak nie wzruszyła nawet ramionami, nadal udając, że jest sama w pomieszczeniu. Sam skończyła porządkować swoje notatki i starannie włożyła je do teczki, którą następnie zamknęła i zabezpieczyła gumką. Chwyciła teczkę i przycisnęła ja do piersi, jakby była jej ostatnią deską ratunku, następnie zrobiła kilka kroków w tył i odwróciła się, obierając kierunek wyjścia. W tym samym momencie Jack wstał i oparł dłonie na stole spoglądając na swoją podwładną. Mężczyzna odchrząknął, oczyszczając swoje gardło i nawilżając je śliną.

Sam usłyszała jego głos i zamarła. Obawiała się tego, że może ją zatrzymać, że zacznie wypytywać. Nie była na to gotowa, szczególnie nie po tym, co usłyszała przed odprawą. I w dodatku nie mogła go unikać, mieli przed sobą kilkudniową misję na obcej planecie, tak, więc rozmowa w pewnym momencie byłaby nie unikniona. Każdy mięsień w jej ciele napiął się, a na jej przedramionach pojawiła się gęsia skórka. Nie żeby pułkownik mógł ją zobaczyć, ale sama myśl o tym, do jakiego stanu doprowadziło jego odchrząknięcie, sprowadziło na nią dyskomfort. Sam zacisnęła swoje powieki, nadal mając świadomość, że jej dowódca czeka na jej ruch. Następnie skorzystała z okazji i wzięła głęboki wdech, wypełniając przy tym całą powierzchnię jej płuc, zanim odwróciła się i podniosła wzrok z podłogi, zawieszając go na klatce piersiowej O'Neilla.

Doskonale wiedziała, że gdyby jej spojrzenie spotkało jego, byłaby w poważnych tarapatach. Mogłaby stracić swoją zdolność trzeźwego myślenia i zatopić się w głębi jego czekoladowych oczu. Mogłaby po prostu nie zachować swojej pokerowej twarzy i zdradzić mu wszystkie uczucia jednym spojrzeniem, czy też po prostu się rozpłakać. A na to za żadne skarby nie mogła sobie pozwolić! Jego usta także nie wydały jej się dobrym pomysłem. Gdyby to na nich zawiesiła swój wzrok, nie powstrzymałaby swojej wyobraźni, która natychmiast podsunęłaby jej jakieś ciekawe wyobrażenia. Jak jego dwie ponętnie rozchylone wargi, które zawsze formują się w ten uśmiech, który zmiękcza jej nogi w kolanach, znajdują swoja drogę przez jej szyję do policzków, a następnie jej warg...

Jej rozmyślenia w samą porę przerwał donośny głos Jacka. Sam zamrugała, wracając do rzeczywistości, w której ich usta nie były złączone w pocałunku, a dłonie nie wędrowały po ciele drugiego. Szarej rzeczywistości, w której pułkownik spotykał się z pielęgniarka, której imienia nadal nie potrafiła sobie przypomnieć i w tej chwili coś do niej mówił. Samantha wytężyła słuch i spojrzała na Jacka.

- Dosyć tego Carter! Co się z Tobą ostatnio dzieję? Nie zachowujesz się jak… - urwał szukając odpowiedniego słowa, po czym nabrał powietrza w płuca i podkreślając znaczenie swoich słów wspomógł się gestykulacją- … jak ty!

- Sir…- tylko tyle mogła z siebie wydusić. Zwykłe, beznamiętne „sir", ale z drugiej strony, jak inaczej mogłaby go nazwać? Jack, kochanie… I stanąć przed sądem polowym? Mimo, iż pułkownik i ona byli przyjaciółmi, tak samo jak Daniel i Teal'c, to jednak musieli być profesjonalni. Nie mogli pozwolić, aby ich przyjaźń wpływała na stosunki, jakie powinny łączyć dowódcę i jego podwładną.

- To się ma zmienić Carter, zmień swoje nastawienie! Co ja ci takiego zrobiłem, że unikasz mnie jak ognia? Za chwilę wyruszamy na misję i nie mam ochoty widzieć, jak stroisz na mnie fochy z niewyjaśnionych przyczyn. Cokolwiek się wydarzyło, załatwimy to jak wrócimy. Mamy misję do wykonania. I to jest rozkaz majorze!

- Tak jest, sir!- odparła poprzez zaciśnięte zęby i zasalutowała.

Coś, czego od dawna nie praktykowała w obecności pułkownika, ze względu na to, iż jak sam jej powiedział, woli, aby zachowywali się swobodnie, po co miała mu salutować, za każdym razem, kiedy się widzą. To nie miało sensu, a jednak teraz, nagle jakimś dziwnym zrządzeniem losu wydało jej się, że powinna okazać szacunek swojemu przełożonemu.

Kiedy trochę zbity z tropu O'Neill oddał jej salut, kobieta pospiesznym krokiem oddaliła się w stronę swojego laboratorium, natomiast Jack odwrócił się, by spojrzeć na monstrualne wrota. Podszedł bliżej szyby i jednym biodrem opierając się o murowany parapet, skrzyżował ręce na piersi.

* * *

><p>Nie minęło nawet dziesięć minut od jej wyjścia z sali odpraw, kiedy kobieta zdała sobie sprawę, że musi przygotować się na misję. Zamiast więc rozpoczynać dalszą część swoich badań nad najnowszym urządzeniem przyniesionym przez SG-4 z ich ostatniej misji, spakowała do plecaka laptop i najpotrzebniejsze przyrządy na misję, a następnie wyciągnęła z szafki swój gotowy od ostatniej misji śpiwór i namiot. Włożyła plecak do większego i zamknęła całość, kładąc ekwipunek obok drzwi. Rozejrzała się po laboratorium i upewniwszy się, że wszystkie urządzenia są wyłączone, a artefakty zabezpieczone, chwyciła plecak i udała się do damskiej szatni, gdzie spakowała resztę swoich rzeczy i założyła mundur polowy.<p>

Po kilku minutach kobieta udała się do małej zbrojowni, gdzie po uprzednim zgłoszeniu się do ochroniarza, odebrała swojego zat'a oraz P-90. Kiedy zakończała swoje przygotowanie do misji, skierowała się do sali wrót, gdzie już czekała na nich platforma, na której zawsze przewozili cały załadunek. Pani major załadowała swój bagaż na robota, a następnie wychodząc z pomieszczenia, podała ochroniarzowi broń.

Jack, Daniel i Teal'c spotkali się w korytarzu prowadzącym do sterowni oraz wrót, nie zamieniając ze sobą ani słowa udali się wprost do sali wrót i zaraz zapakowali swoje ekwipunki na robota. Jack rozejrzał się po pomieszczeniu, Samanthy jeszcze nie było, jednak jej wszystkie rzeczy, już od jakiegoś czasu znajdowały się na platformie F.R.E.D. Intuicyjnie podniósł wzrok i zobaczył siedzącą blondynkę w sterowni, która rozmawiała z Walterem oraz stojącym tam generałem. Nie zdążył nawet włączyć swojego radia, znajdującego się w kieszeni jego munduru, kiedy zauważył, że Carter opuściła pomieszczenie i odbiera swoją broń od stojącego przy wejściu członka SF.

SG-1 ustawiło się na końcu rampy, a głos Waltera poinformował ich o rozpoczęciu wybierania sekwencji. Usłyszeli jak monstrualne wrota blokują kolejne symbol, a następnie przywitała ich znajoma bańka, które przekształciła się w błękitny, falujący horyzont zdarzeń, w którym chwilę później cała czwórka się zanurzyła.

* * *

><p><strong>TBC<strong>

_dziękuję za wszystkie miłe komentarze :)_


	3. Chapter 3

Gdy opuścili horyzont zdarzeń, wrota zamknęły się, a ich przywitała soczyście zielona polana z zarysowaną w oddali linią lasów liściastych oraz delikatnym konturem gór wyłaniających się spod chmur. Jack rozejrzał się marszcząc brwi i wydał polecenie marszu. Cała drużyna ruszyła przed siebie z Carter pilnującą ich szóstą. Mieli przeprowadzić zwiad na planecie, która jak się okazało z wyników sondy zawierała pokaźne złoża naquadah. Podczas, gdy kobieta szła z tyłu zaabsorbowana wpatrywaniem się w odczyty jednej ze swoich zabawek, to panowie maszerowali z przodu.

Jack szedł obok Teal'ca, który wymieniał się z Danielem swoimi poglądami o kulturze Goa'uldów i przysłuchiwał się całej rozmowie. Od czasu do czasu zerkał przez swoje ramię, aby upewnić się jak sobie radzi jego major. Jednak Sam ani razu nie pochwyciła jego spojrzenia, szła z opuszczoną głową pochłonięta jakimś urządzeniem. Pułkownik odwrócił się i w tym momencie usłyszał głos Daniela. Spojrzał na przyjaciela, który przystanął, spoglądając na niego pytającym wzrokiem.

- Co?

- Pytałem, co ty o tym myślisz.- powtórzył archeolog, a kiedy zauważył, że Jack patrzy na niego jak na idiotę, przewrócił tylko oczami. Pułkownik otworzył usta, jednak słowa nie przeszły mu przez gardło, nie bardzo wiedział także, co odpowiedzieć Danielowi, więc postanowił się po prostu zamknąć i siedzieć cicho, dalej maszerując z resztą swojej drużyny.

Kiedy po półtorej godzinie doszli w końcu na skraj lasu, pułkownik zarządził krótką przerwę. Zmęczeni szybkim tempem marszu, usiedli na trawie i otworzyli plecaki, z których natychmiast wyciągnęli butelki z wodą, by nawodnić organizm. Daniel położył się na ziemi, wsuwając pod głowę plecak, wziął głęboki oddech, pozwalając sobie na chwilę relaksu. Samantha natomiast nie przejmując się resztą, rozłożyła prowiant niedaleko archeologa. Napiła się, po czym schrupała batonik energetyczny, wciąż spoglądając na dziwne odczyty urządzenia.

- Coś jest nie tak.- wyszeptała, po czym wciągnęła z torby laptop. Uruchomiła komputer, a następnie podłączyła do niego urządzenie, ponownie sprawdzając wyniki analiz.

- Carter?- zapytał O'Neill słysząc westchnienie kobiety i posłał jej pytające spojrzenie.- Co jest?

- Nie jestem pewna, sir, ale te odczyty nie mają sensu. Zupełnie jakby planeta wytwarzała… nie… to było by przecież niemożliwe, rozkład beta nie trwa tak szybko. Sonda musiałaby go zauważyć, nie mógł się przecież rozpocząć w tej chwili, a może… jeśli jądro… nie to nadal nie ma jakiegokolwiek sensu…- urwała, wracając do wykonywania pewnych obliczeń na komputerze.

- Carter! Na miłość boską nie jestem Einsteinem, nie mam pojęcia, o czym mówisz…

- Sir, nie jestem geologiem, ale ta planeta wydziela dziwne promieniowanie wewnętrzne, którego nie powinna wydzielać, jeśli dodać do tego przemiany chemiczne naquadah, to…

- Argh, Carter po ludzku proszę!- odparł marszcząc brwi, Sam pozwoliła sobie na malutki uśmiech, zanim mu odpowiedziała.

- Czytniki mi wariują, sir. Nie jestem pewna, musiałabym pobrać kilka próbek, najlepiej z odwiertu, ustawić tu stanowisko badawcze, zebrać zespół i przeprowadzić kilka symulacji. Kto wie, co te dane mogą nam powiedzieć, te wyniki, które otrzymała do tej pory są niesamowite, a to jeszcze nic w porównaniu z tym, czego możemy się dowiedzieć. Wciąż tak mało wiemy o fizyce kwantowej, możliwe, że dzięki tym badaniom, przybliżymy się do znalezienia lepszej teorii Wielkiego Wybuchu!

- Carter ty tu jesteś naukowcem! Symuluj, co tam masz do za symulowania, ale dopiero po tym jak skontaktujemy się z baza, czyli z jakieś.- spojrzał na zegarek, następnie na Samanthę.- …pięć godzin. A teraz zwijamy się obozowicze i ruszamy do Oz!- odparł wskazując górę.

Teal'c, który od kilku minut stał i obserwował Jacka i Sam, uniósł tylko prawą brew, a następnie pomógł wstać zbierającemu się z ziemi archeologowi. Daniel otrzepał się, po czym chwycił plecak i założył go na plecy. Mężczyźni zaczekali na Carter, a kiedy ta do nich dołączyła, ruszyli w stronę góry. Kolejne dwie godziny przedzierali się przez las. Jack i Sam jak zwykle razem z przodu, rozglądając się na boki, a Daniel i Teal'c zabezpieczając tyły. W pewnym momencie drzewa zaczęły się przerzedzać, bujne paprocie i kwiaty ustąpiły miejsca mchu i porostom, a następnie gęstym aczkolwiek nie wysokim kłębkom trawy, które przerodziły się w zieloną polankę z wydeptana ścieżką prowadząca w kierunku zarysowanej w niedalekiej odległości wioski. Daniel uśmiechnął się, po czym razem z Jaffa zrównał odległość między przyjaciółmi, teraz krocząc obok Sam.

- Jak myślisz, co znajdziemy tym razem?- zapytał podekscytowany naukowiec.

- Szczerze to nie wiem, wydają się być prostym ludem, ale z drugiej strony, tacy najczęściej nas zaskakują.- odparła kobieta wspominając ich poprzednie misje, kiedy „proste" cywilizacje okazywały się tak naprawdę kolebką wiedzy.

W miarę zbliżania się do wioski, ekscytacja Daniela rosła. Kilka odległych ścianek i filarów, które ujrzeli po wyłonieniu się z lasu, teraz zaczęły przybierać kształt domów. Nie zdążyli jeszcze dojść do osady, kiedy kilku przedstawicieli wyszło im naprzeciw. SG-1 zatrzymało się. Daniel wyszedł na przeciw nieznajomym uśmiechając się.

- Witam, nazywam się Daniel Jackson, a to jest pułkownik Jack O'Neill, major Samantha Carter oraz Teal'c.- odparł kolejno przedstawiając swoich towarzyszy.- Jesteśmy pokojowymi badaczami z Ziemi, przybyliśmy przez wrota…

- Witamy na Çatal Höuyck. Jestem Ayunen a to moja małżonka Sa'kai.- odparł mężczyzna.

Jack przyjrzał mu się uważnie, był mniej więcej w wieku Daniela. Krótkie czarne włosy i krzaczaste brwi łagodziły trochę jego ostre rysy twarzy. Szpiczasty nos nadawał mu groźny wygląd, jednak, kiedy się uśmiechnął, zdawał się być łagodnym i pogodnym władcą. Ubrany był w kremową koszulę, z metalicznymi zapinkami na ramionach oraz jednej na piersi. Zapinka łączyła z metalicznym pasem podtrzymującym brązowe skórzane spodnie, na nogach rzemykowe sandały. Nie wyróżniał się niczym specjalnym, zwykły pospolity wojownik.

Jego małżonka natomiast była niezwykłą manifestacją piękności. Delikatne rysy twarzy, kremowa karnacja, brązowe oczy w kształcie migdałów i pełne malinowe usta. Czarne, lśniące włosy były upięte w fantazyjny kok, z którego kilka niesfornych loków opadało na jej długą szyję. Wzrok pułkownika powędrował od szyi, przez zaokrąglenie jej jędrnych piersi, aż do obfitych bioder, zarysowanych pod długą, białą togą, falującą na lekkim wietrze.

Jack przełknął ślinę ukradkiem zawieszając wzrok na stojącej obok niego Samanthy. „Sa'kai nie może się równać urodą Sam. Te duże błękitne oczy i blond włosy, sposób, w jaki kołysze swoimi biodrami, nawet, jeśli myśli, że tego nie widzę. To Sam jest piękna, ta cała Sa'kai może być, co najwyżej ładna!"

- Pewnie jesteście zmęczeni po podróży.- oznajmiła kobieta uśmiechając się w stronę mężczyzn. Podeszła do Sam i wyciągając dłoń w jej kierunku zaprosiła ją, by jej towarzyszyła.- Przygotujemy dla was pokoje, a potem wyprawimy ucztę.

Jack zaborczym wzrokiem spojrzał w kierunku, w którym Sa'kai poprowadziła jego podwładną.

- Nie musisz się obawiać, mój przyjacielu. Sa'kai zajmie się twoja małżonką.- młody mężczyzna uśmiechnął się, gdy zobaczył tęskne spojrzenie pułkownika. Jack zmarszczył brwi w kierunku Daniela, na co archeolog porozumiewawczo pokręcił głową.- Chodźmy!

* * *

><p><strong>TBC<strong> _oczywiście misja jeszcze potrwa...ale muszę przerwać pisanie, na rzecz kolokwium z pradziejów ziem polskich, obiecuję, że po jego zaliczeniu zabiorę się za następny rozdział_... Dziękuję serdecznie za wszystkie komentarze :P__


	4. Chapter 4

Panowie ruszyli tą samą drogą, co panie kilka minut wcześniej. Daniel maszerujący po prawicy Jacka nie mógł się nadziwić wspaniałościami osady. Nie była ona nawet w najmniejszym stopniu podobna do pierwotnej osady odnalezionej na Ziemi, którą znał tylko z książek. Prostokątne domy z wypalanej cegły mułowej, ustawione były na planie koła. Otaczały one duży rynek, który o dziwo, był brukowany. Układ połączonych ściankami bocznymi domów, tworzył jedna zwartą konstrukcję przypominającą mu pueblo*. Pomiędzy kilkoma zwartymi budynkami znajdowały się wąskie żwirowe ścieżki, większość z nich ozdabiały donice z barwnymi kwiatami. Z tego, co zauważył archeolog do większości domów wchodziło się poprzez normalne drzwi. Jedynym budynkiem, gdzie starannie odwzorowano wejście, takie jak posiadały domy w macierzystej wiosce na Ziemi, było duże pomieszczenie, które najwyraźniej służyło za magazyn.

Panowie zatrzymali się na rynku, którego środek zajmowała murowana studnia, obok której znajdowały się dwie kłody drewna, służące za ławki. Ayunen oddalił się, prosząc gości o chwilę cierpliwości. Jack obserwował gospodarza, który właśnie podszedł do swojej małżonki. Zamienił z nią kilka słów. Sa'kai kiwnęła głową, a chwilę później zniknęła w drzwiach największego budynku na terenie całej osady. Pułkownik odwrócił głowę w przeciwnym kierunku i zauważył grupkę młodych panien, które się im przyglądały chichocząc między sobą. Przymknął powieki i usiadł na ławce, opierając swoja głowę o studnię, rozkoszując się świeżym powietrzem. Nie minęło nawet kilka sekund, gdy usłyszał swoje imię. O'Neill otworzył oczy i zobaczył rozentuzjazmowanego archeologa, który rozglądał się wokoło coś mówiąc. Obok niego Teal'c, jak zawsze ze stoickim spokojem. Jack wstał i przeciągnął się, następnie podszedł do czarnoskórego przyjaciela.

- Uważam, że ci ludzie nie mają styczności z Goa'uldami.- Jaffa powiedział spokojnym tonem, kiedy tylko Daniel oddalił się z ich zasięgu słuchu.

- Masz racje T, ale nie cieszmy się na zapas.- Jack poklepał go po ramieniu, kiedy podszedł do nich doktor Jackson.

- To niesamowite, jak wiele innych kultur wpłynęło na rozwój tej osady. Widziałeś Jack: murowany rynek, drzwi i okna, a to dopiero początek. To zdumiewające! Tutejsi mieszkańcy, którzy najprawdopodobniej zostali jakimś „cudem wywiezieni z Ziemi", nie powtarzali tych samych wzorców, przynajmniej nie w większości. Dokonali swojej własnej rewolucji neolitycznej i zobacz, co wyszło! Osada, która nie odwzorowanie tej odkrytej w latach pięćdziesiątych ubiegłego wieku. To istny fenomen neolityczny! Jack to świadczy jak bardzo różne kultury oddziaływają na siebie. Zastanawia mnie jeszcze tylko fakt, dlaczego zostali przy nazwie, Çatal Höyük, która oznacza rozdwojone wzgórze, a tutaj jakby nie patrzeć wioska znajduje się w dolinie, która…

- Och mój przyjacielu nasza osada znajduje się między dwoma wzgórzami, którego pewnie go nie zauważyliście, zawsze o tej porze dnia góra jest zamglona i jej nie widać.- odparł głos gospodarza. Daniel odwrócił się w jego stronę, a ten kontynuował.- Znajduje się za wrotami, a za osadą płynie rzeka. Ale dosyć o naszej historii, jeśli będziesz chciał Danielu, potem mogę cię zaprowadzić do świątyni, w której jest zapisana cała nasza historia.

- Byłbym zaszczycony, jeśli to nie problem.

- Żaden, mój przyjacielu, żaden. A teraz pozwólcie za mną. Moja małżonka przygotowała już pokoje.- panowie ruszyli w kierunku wskazanym przez Ayunena.

- Zastanawia mnie, dlaczego nie obawiacie się Teal'ca, przecież on jest…- wtrącił Jack

- Jaffą, tak wiem. Widzisz mój przyjacielu, spotkaliśmy Goa'uldów, wielokrotnie i wiemy, kim są, jednak jakimś dziwnym trafem oni nie interesują się naszym światem. Dlatego jesteśmy pokojowymi rolnikami i handlarzami.W naszej wiosce schroniło się wielu, którzy uciekli spod jarzma fałszywych bogów.

- Czyli ich nie czcicie?- zapytał Daniel, przechodząc do budynku przez ogromy otwór wejściowy. Znaleźli się w długimi korytarzu pomalowanym na czerwono.

- Mój lud nie czci żadnych bogów. My celebrujemy życie, spokój i przyjaźń.

Cała czwórka zatrzymała się przy pierwszych drzwiach. Ayunen otworzył je pokazując im ich pokój. Panowie weszli do środka i położyli plecaki na ziemi, rozglądając się. Jack również wszedł do pokoju, jednak, kiedy chciał ściągnąć swój plecak, poczuł, że ktoś położył mu rękę na ramieniu.

- Ty mój przyjacielu tutaj nie nocujesz. Twoja małżonka oczekuje cię w drugim pokoju, na końcu korytarza.- odparł, a następnie wyszedł. O'Neill zabrał swój ekwipunek i ruszył za gospodarzem. Przeszli kilka metrów i stanęli przed innymi drzwiami. Ayunen odszedł z podejrzanie szczęśliwym wyrazem twarzy.

Jack położył swoją dłoń na klamce, biorąc głęboki oddech. Nacisnął ją, zmuszając drzwi do otwarcia. Kiedy to nastąpiło, pułkownik wszedł do środka. Pokój był dość duży, inaczej umeblowany niż ten, w którym mieszkali Daniel i Teal'c. Posiadał jedno ogromne łoże, spod którego wyłaniał się czerwony dywan. W kącie pokoju stało niewielkich rozmiarów lustro, a obok niego parawan i drewniany stołek. Pokój mężczyzn, natomiast posiadał na swoim wyposażeniu dwa łóżka, coś, co mogłoby przypominać kanapę i ogromy dywan. Pomalowany był na biało z czerwonymi ornamentami na ścianach.

Pułkownik przymknął drzwi, nie zamykając ich, kiedy usłyszał ciche westchnienie. Rozglądnął się ponownie i dopiero teraz zauważył siedzącą na łóżku Sam z laptopem na kolanach. Kobieta najwyraźniej nad czymś pracowała. Uśmiechnął się wiedząc, że go nie zauważyła, co dawało mu chwilkę, aby się jej przyjrzeć. Pierwsze, co przykuło jego uwagę to nogi. Długie, idealnie ukształtowane nogi, wyłaniające się spod blado błękitnej togi oraz bose stopy. Jej ramiona także były nagie, co sugerowało, że jej toga spięta była jakimiś metalowymi zapinkami, którymi Daniel tak bardzo się ekscytował. Jack nie mógł być jednak na sto procent pewien, gdyż górną część jej sylwetki zakrywał laptop.

Jack wstrzymał oddech, przypominając sobie, że za nim znajdują się uchylone drzwi. Mężczyzna zamknął je z hukiem, krzycząc „Kochanie wróciłem, co na obiad!" Następnie zrobił kilka kroków do przodu. Sam podniosła wzrok znad laptopa, przewróciła oczami i wróciła do pracy, nie zwracając dalszej uwagi na dowódcę. Mężczyzna spojrzał w jej kierunku, zaciskając wargi. Ściągnął plecak, położył go na ziemi i usiadł na łóżku. Spojrzał na zegarek, a następnie rozmasował swoje skronie, które pulsowały od narastającego bólu głowy. Wziął głęboki wdech, kładąc się na ogromnym łóżku, następnie ugiął nogi w kolanach i przesunął całe swoje ciało do górnej części łóżka. Oparł plecy o poduszki i zerknął na panią major.

- Co robisz Carter?- zapytał.

- Przeprowadzam symulacje izotopowego rozpadu beta jądra planety, sir.- odparła, dalej wpatrując się w ekran. Jack uśmiechnął się i twierdząco kiwnął głową, mimo iż nie miał zielonego pojęcia, o czym ona mówi. Mężczyzna splótł palce dłoni i zawiesił wzrok na suficie.

Sam ukradkiem spojrzała na swojego dowódcę, pozwalając sobie na nieśmiały uśmiech, który jednak zszedł z jej twarzy tak szybko, jak się na niej pojawił. Uwielbiała, gdy udawał, że nie ma pojęcia, o czym mu mówi, udając idiotę, którym wcale nie był. Wiedziała, że robi to po to, aby przebywać w jej towarzystwie, a raczej robił. Musiała przecież pamiętać, iż fakt, że spędzali razem mnóstwo czasu należy już do przeszłości. Teraz pułkownik miał kogoś, kto spędzał z nim czas, kogoś kogo kochał i był kochany w zamian, bez żadnych przeszkód. Kobieta poczuła ukłucie zazdrości, jej twarz posmutniała. „Ja też cię kocham, to ja mogłabym być tą jedyną, z którą chciałbyś spędzić resztę życia, która urodziłaby ci dzieci. Nie ważne, jeśli nie możemy być razem, życzę ci szczęścia z tą drugą. Ja też znajdę sobie kogoś, kogoś takiego jak ty. Kiedyś…" W kąciku jej lewego oka zakręciła się łezka, którą kobieta otarła zanim spłynęła po jej policzku. Następnie położyła laptop na łóżku i wstała. Wygładziła dłonią drobne zagniecenia, które powstały na jej tunice i skierowała się do drzwi.

- Carter, co ty znowu kombinujesz?- Jack posłał jej pytające spojrzenie. Sam przygryzła dolną wargę, zastanawiając się nad odpowiedzią. Uchyliła usta, aby wykrztusić z siebie kilka słów, kiedy ktoś niespodziewanie zapukał do drzwi. Zanim kobieta zdążyła odpowiedzieć „proszę", drzwi uchyliły się, a w nich pojawiła się Sa'kai.

- Zapraszam was na posiłek, wasi przyjaciele już na was czekają. Po kolacji będziemy mogli porozmawiać.- uśmiechnęła się. Jack zszedł z łóżka, podszedł do Carter i objął ją w pasie.

Kobieta wstrzymała oddech. Wiedziała, że jeśli mają udawać małżeństwo, muszą się przynajmniej zachowywać jak zakochani. Nie była to pierwsza planeta, na której wzięto ich za parę, więc ich plan był ustalony. Nic trudnego, trzymanie się za ręce, zwracanie się po imieniu lub czułymi określeniami, kilka pocałunków. „Najważniejsze, aby czuć się swobodnie." Powtarzała sobie pani major w myślach. W innych okolicznościach nie miałaby z tym problemu. Przecież wszystkie tak zwane uczucia, które by mu okazywała, byłyby brane za akt, grę aktorską nawet, jeśli byłyby prawdziwe. A tak było. Sam żywiła do niego głębokie uczucie, zwane miłością. Ale fakt, iż pułkownik żenił się z inną komplikował sprawę. Wiedziała, że to tylko złudzenie, iż „są razem". Ta sytuacja minie, jak tylko opuszczą planetę, a ona będzie musiała patrzeć na to jak układa sobie życie z inna, co było dla niej gorsze niż śmierć. To były istne tortury, oglądać ukochanego mężczyznę z inną i wiedzieć, że nigdy się go nie uszczęśliwi.

Z letargu wyrwał ją ciepły głos Jacka, który oznajmił Sa'kai, że za chwilę przyjdą. Kobieta wciągnęła przez nos zapach jego wody kolońskiej i rozluźniła się. „Może i nie jesteś mój, ale w tej chwili liczysz się ty i ja, nasz związek."- pomyślała. Sam spojrzała na Jacka, a ten posłał jej jeden z tych uśmiechów, który sprawiał, że miękły jej kolana.

- Idziemy pani O'Neill?- mężczyzna chwycił ją za rękę, spoglądając głęboko jej w oczy. Kobieta kiwnęła tylko głową, następnie na jej ustach pojawił się uśmiech. Nie czekając ani chwili dłużej, pułkownik i major wyszli z pokoju i trzymając się za ręce, skierowali się na rynek.

* * *

><p>*<em>charakterystyczna osadamiasteczko Indian Pueblo o charakterze tarasowo wzniesionego kompleksu spiętrzonych domostw i centralnych pomieszczeń ceremonialnych wykonanych z kamienia, belek i adobe z obnażonymi drewnianymi drabinami umożliwiającymi dostęp_

* * *

><p><strong><em>TBC <em>**_dziękuję Adze za wkład w jej pracę edytorską i oczywiście za wszystkie komentarze, które odpowiadają za mój uśmiech :P_**_  
><em>**


	5. Chapter 5

_I kolejny rozdział zakończony. oczywiścię dziękuję za pomoc Agi przy sprawdzaniu i wszytkie komentarze._

_:)_

* * *

><p>Samantha siedziała przy stole maczając swoje usta w kielichu pełnym miejscowego wina. Obserwując przy okazji mężczyzn ze swojej drużyny, którzy otoczeni byli grupką młodych, szczebioczących do nich dziewcząt.<p>

Cztery godziny wcześniej Ayunen oprowadził ich po osadzie i obiecał pokazać następnego ranka kilka interesujących dla Daniela miejsc. Po wycieczce SG-1 i kilku przedstawicieli wioski usiadło w dużej sali, gdzie rozpoczęli negocjacje w sprawie eksploatacji zasobów naquadah'u. Mimo, iż kwestia nadal nie była do końca rozwiązana, to można było przyznać, iż odnieśli mały sukces, który trzeba było uczcić. Tak wiec zgodnie z planem przyłączyli się do wspólnego posiłku i celebracji nowo zawartej przyjaźni. Skromna kolacja, której oczekiwali okazała się ucztą dla całej wioski. Rozstawione na środku rynku stoły i ławy były zastawione glinianymi naczyniami po brzegi wypełnionymi różnego rodzaju owocami i innymi smakołykami. Ludzie znajdujący się tu i ówdzie stali i rozmawiali, kilka par tańczyło. Dzieci bawiły się wokół stołów, irytując przy tym starszych, którzy siedzieli i popijali wino.

Carter westchnęła, po raz kolejny raz zawieszając wzrok na swoim dowódcy. Nie mogła sobie tak po prostu podejść, objąć Jacka w pasie, przytulając się do niego swoim ciałem i udawać zazdrosną żonę. Prawda, była zazdrosna, ale nie była żoną, przynajmniej nie tą prawdziwą. Nie była kobietą, której będzie ślubować wieczną miłość i wierność. Ich małżeństwo było zwykłą fikcją, kłamstwem, aby zagrabić sobie przychylność miejscowych, a to nie było w porządku. Sa'kai i cała reszta tej wioski byli dla nich tacy dobrzy, a oni zaczęli ich wspólną przyjaźń od kłamstwa. Owszem od kłamstwa w dobrej wierze, ale to i tak nie zmieniało faktu, że postąpili nie fair.

- Wszystko w porządku?- Sam przeniosła wzrok na siedzącą obok Sa'kai, nieśmiało się do niej uśmiechając.

- Tak, chciałam tylko przemyśleć kilka spraw.- odparła spuszczając wzrok. Żona gospodarza położyła swoja dłoń na ramieniu Sam, przysuwając się do kobiety.

- Wiem, o czym tak myślisz, ale nie musisz się o nic martwić. Twój małżonek naprawdę cię kocha. Widzę, w jaki sposób na ciebie patrzy, Samantho.- oby dwie spojrzały w tym samym kierunku, gdzie Sam gapiła się przez ostanie pół kielicha wina. Carter westchnęła, następnie odwróciła swój wzrok i spojrzała na pochmurne niebo i zamglony blask dwóch księżyców, który ledwo przebijał się przez zachmurzenie.

- Nasze małżeństwo… - zawahała się.- Jest inne niż twoje.

Kiedy Sa'kai posłała jej pytające spojrzenie, Sam odłożyła kielich na stół i spojrzała na nową przyjaciółkę.

- Widzisz, ja… ja kocham Jacka nad życie, zrobiłabym dla niego wszystko.- urwała, rzucając tęskne spojrzenie w kierunku ukochanego, którego obejmowała jakaś brunetka i szeptała mu coś do ucha. Sam przygryzła dolną wargę.- Ale nie jestem pewna, czy on kocha mnie tak samo, jak ja jego. Nasze małżeństwo nie jest, tak jak już mówiłam, takie jak twoje. Zostało zaaranżowane.

Sam wzięła głęboki oddech, zastanawiając się, co dalej powiedzieć. Przecież nie okłamywała Sa'kai, tylko pomijała „drobne" szczegóły.

- Pokochałam Jacka od pierwszej chwili, w której go ujrzałam, ale nie wiem, co on do mnie czuje, przynajmniej nie do końca. To skomplikowane! Jesteśmy bardziej przyjaciółmi, niż mężem i żoną. Oczywiście, chciałbym to zmienić, ale…- urwała.

- Ale? Samantho, jeśli go kochasz, nie możesz się poddawać.- odparła optymistycznym głosem Sa'kai.

- Myślę, że Jack kocha inną, ale nie może z nią być przez mnie.- Sam opuściła wzrok. Nie wszystko, co mówiła zgadzało się z rzeczywistością. Musiała ją trochę nagiąć do tymczasowych realiów. Jack kochał inną i będzie z ową kobietą jak tylko misja się skończy.

Sa'kai pokręciła głową, następnie spojrzała w kierunku, gdzie stał pułkownik. Uśmiechnęła się pod nosem, kiedy zauważyła, że Jack odwrócił się i gestem przepraszającym towarzystwo, zrobił krok do przodu, kierując się w stronę stolika.

* * *

><p>Jack O'Neill był znudzony. Nie, stop, był śmiertelnie znudzony. Daniel od półtorej godziny prowadził monolog, wygłaszając epopeję na temat swojej ulubionej kultury starożytnej i jej związkami z innymi nacjami. Krąg pięknych, młodych kobiet, które ich otaczały, był zafascynowany wypowiedzią. W dodatku jego ramienia uczepiła się jakaś brunetka, która cały czas szeptała ma czułe słówka do ucha. Kobieta wyraźnie miała nadzieję, że w końcu uda jej się zaciągnąć go do łóżka, mimo iż powtarzał jej, że jest żonaty.<p>

Pułkownik zacisnął zęby. Nie miał już siły bronić się przed brunetką, więc po prostu pozwolił jej wisieć na swoim ramieniu. Modlił się tylko w duchu, aby udało mu się jakoś od niej uciec, od całego wianuszka wielbicielek archeologa, tym bardziej, że czuł na swoich plecach palący wzrok Samanthy. Lecz niestety, znał swojego kompana dość długo, żeby wiedzieć, iż musi go pilnować. Daniel zawsze miał słabą głowę, a po kilku kieliszkach wina, mega kaca. Rankiem znajdzie się pewnie w nie swoim łóżku, a potem miejscowi będą się domagać jakiegoś zadośćuczynienia w postaci zaślubin. To był ważny powód, aby zostać przy przyjacielu i znosić wszystkie, nawet te przyjemne, niewygody misji.

* * *

><p>Gdy Carter zobaczyła pułkownika z brunetką uwieszoną na jego ramieniu, łzy napłynęły jej do oczu. Sa'kai siedziała obok niej i coś mówiła, jednak kobieta jej nie słuchała. Cały czas była skupiona na swoim ukochanym. Nie mogła dłużej przebywać w towarzystwie. Wiedziała, iż zaraz nie wytrzyma i jej policzki staną się mokre od łez. A nie mogła przecież rozpłakać się przy nich wszystkich, była wspaniałym żołnierzem na litość boską. Kobietą o silnych nerwach, twardą, chciała być uważana za żołnierza równego mężczyźnie. „Czas na ewakuację." Pomyślała.<p>

Wstała od stołu, nie zawracając sobie głowy resztą zgromadzonych. Odburknęła coś do Sa'kai i szybkim krokiem odeszła w kierunku sypialni. Gdy doszła do budynku, nie weszła do środka. W ostatnim momencie minęła go, udając się przed siebie. Nie przykuwała uwagi do tego, gdzie się znajduje. Lata w terenie nauczyły ją dobrej orientacji, tak więc wiedziała, że nie będzie miała problemu z powrotem do wioski.

Minęła ostatnie budynki i wyszła na przestrony pagórek pokryty trawą oraz kilkoma gatunkami egzotycznych i pięknych kwiatów, które sięgały jej prawie do pasa. Sam przesunęła powolnym ruchem dłoni po roślinach, chcąc poczuć ich zmysłowe i delikatne płatki. Kwiaty nagięły się pod oporem jej placów, delikatnie pieszcząc jej skórę, następnie ponownie się wyprostowały, przez moment kołysząc się na wietrze, gdy jej dłoń je opuściła. Kobieta westchnęła zatrzymując się przy jednym z ostatnich rzędów kwiatów. Nachyliła się i wciągnęła przez nozdrza zapach roślin. Delikatny i świeży, który nadawał tej chwili nutę zmysłowości.

Samantha odsunęła się od płatków kwiatu, podnosząc wzrok do góry, wtedy zauważyła, że rośliny ozdobne zaczynają ustępować trawie, natomiast ta piaskowi, który tworzył małą plażę przy rzece. Kobieta uśmiechnęła się smutno, po czym skierowała się w tamtym kierunku. Gdy tylko doszła do plaży, odsznurowała rzemykowe sandały i boso przeszła przez piasek, pozwalając swoim stopom na rozkoszną przyjemność. Przeszła kilka metrów z uśmiechem na twarzy. Już dawno nie czuła się tak zrelaksowana, owszem kochała swoją pracę. To, co robiła uzupełniało ją, dawało szczęście. Nawet, jeśli Sam zawsze stroniła od wakacji, to miło było odetchnąć, szczególnie przy takim krajobrazie.

Przed nią znajdowała się rzeka, której tafla wody kołysała się pod wpływem ciepłego wiatru, dookoła polana i kwiaty, za nią las oraz wystający znad koron drzew szczyt górski. Brakowało tylko gwiazd, które były zasłonięte przez chmury. Jednak blada poświata dwóch księżyców, która się przez nie przebijała i oświetlała teren, także miała swój urok. Carter rozglądnęła się dookoła w poszukiwaniu miejsca, gdzie mogłaby spocząć. Kiedy zauważyła dość dużą kępę trawy wyrastającą z piasku, jej usta wykrzywiły się w uśmiech. Kobieta podciągnęła togę do piszczeli, po czym pokonała krótki dystans, kilkoma krokami. Położyła sandały obok kępy trawy, a następnie usiadła, zakopując swoje stopy w złocistym piasku. Westchnęła spoglądając w dal.

Krajobraz uspokoił ją na tyle, że łzy, które cisnęły się jej na powieki, nagle ustąpiły. Obraz Jacka i brunetki uwieszonej na jego ramieniu zniknął z jej pamięci, jednak tylko na chwilę, by powrócić ze zdwojoną siłą. Teraz brunetka obejmująca jej ukochanego zamieniła się w postać pielęgniarki, przyszłej żony pułkownika, z ogromnym brylantem na placu, zaborczo obejmując O'Neilla. Sam podkurczyła nogi i zgięła jej w kolanach, następnie objęła swoimi ramionami, opierając na nich czoło.

Nie wiedziała, dlaczego się tak zachowuje. Dlaczego od chwili, w której usłyszała konwersacje Daniela i Jacka, nie potrafi powstrzymać się od płaczu, a w jej sercu panuje tylko i wyłącznie pustka. Czy przez zazdrość czy samotność? Była słaba, załamana, stęskniona za nim, stęskniona za kilkoma chwilami szczęścia, za miłością, czułością, bezpieczeństwem. Wzięła głęboki oddech, następnie wypuściła powietrze poddając się emocjom Już dawno nie płakała, cały ból tłumiła w sobie. Teraz, kiedy była sama, mogła przecież dać upust swoim emocjom bez żadnych konsekwencji. Nie zastanawiała się nad tym dłużej, w końcu, mogła już nigdy nie mieć takiej okazji. Chwilę później zalała ją kolejna fala łez. „Dlaczego moje życie jest takie beznadziejne? Dlaczego nie możesz mnie pokochać? Oh Jack…" wyszeptała do powietrza, łkając.

* * *

><p>O'Neill nabrał powietrza w płuca i wymownie spojrzał na Teal'ca, który teraz pojawił się znikąd i stanął za doktorem Jacksonem. Czarnoskóry mężczyzna kiwnął głową, a pułkownik odetchnął z ulgą. Przeprosił towarzystwo i odwrócił się na pięcie, zrobił krok do przodu, posyłając w kierunku swojej „małżonki" promienny uśmiech.<p>

Wtedy zauważył, że przy stoliku, który cały czas zajmowała Carter, teraz siedzi tylko żona przywódcy wioski. Uśmiech zszedł z jego twarzy. Jack spuścił wzrok i powoli podszedł do Sa'kai.

- Gdzie jest moja…uhm… małżonka?- zapytał zmieszany.

Nie wiedział nawet, dlaczego słowo małżonka w odniesieniu do Carter brzmiało tak dziwnie przyjemnie. Jego usta wykrzywiły się mały uśmieszek, kiedy wyobraził sobie swoja podwładną w białej sukni idącą z Jacobem pod rękę, przez kościół w jego stronę.

„ Ok Jack, ty stary durniu! Carter w białej sukni idąca w twoim kierunku, zapomnij! Ona nie jest twoja i nigdy nie będzie! To wbrew regulaminowi. Gdyby dowiedziała się jak o niej myślisz, pewnie stanąłbyś pod sądem polowym. Nigdy więcej nie pomyślisz o niej w inny niż profesjonalny sposób. To twoja podwładna na litość boską. Stary durniu, weź się w garść!" Głos jego podświadomości krzyczał tak głośno, że Jack chwycił się za głowę. Przetarł swoja twarz dłonią i ponownie spojrzał na Sa'kai.

- Mówiłaś coś?- zapytał głupkowato widząc spojrzenie, jakim go obdarzyła żona przywódcy. Kobieta skinęła głową z uśmiechem na twarzy.

- Twoja małżonka, towarzyszyła mi, lecz odeszła jakiś czas temu. Podejrzewam, iż udała się na spoczynek.-powtórzyła ponownie kobieta. Jack zrobił kilka kroków do przodu, chcąc jak najszybciej znaleźć się w towarzystwie Sam. Wtedy usłyszał za sobą głos, odwrócił się i spojrzał na Sa'kai.- Samantha to wspaniała kobieta.

- Carter? O tak, jest jedna w swoim rodzaju. Skarb narodowy.- wyszczerzył zęby.

- I bardzo cię kocha. Opiekuj się nią. Taka kobieta jest warta wielu poświęceń oraz wyrzeczeń.

Nie odpowiedział. Uśmiechnął się i czym prędzej podążył w kierunku ich wspólnej sypialni. Przeszedł zastawiony stołami rynek, wymijając nieco podpitych już mieszkańców osady i dotarł do budynku, w którym mieściły się ich kwatery. Przeszedł długi korytarz, oświetlany blaskiem świec, znajdujących się w ogromnych świecznikach, zawieszonych w odległości trzech łokci na każdej ścianie korytarza. Jack chwycił jeden z lichtarzy z zapaloną świecą i pewnym ruchem otworzył drzwi pokoju, wchodząc do środka. Spodziewając się zastać tam Sam, zdziwił się, gdy okazało się, iż pokój jest pusty. Mężczyzna zrobił krok do przodu i zamknął za sobą drzwi. Przeszedł przez pomieszczenie, oświetlając sobie drogę świecznikiem, który następnie położył go na szafce nocnej. Pułkownik rozebrał się z ubrań i starannie poskładał je na drewnianym stołku. Przebrał się w szarą koszulkę oraz czystą parę bokserek i wszedł za parawan, gdzie znalazł stojącą na małej szafce miskę wypełnioną wodą i kawałek mydła. Przemył twarz, a kiedy dokładnie ją osuszył małym ręczniczkiem, udał się do łóżka. Wszedł pod kołdrę i wygodnie się usadowił. Wiedział, że zanim Carter pojawi się w pokoju, może minąć kilka minut, ale musiał na nią zaczekać, chciał przecież omówić kilka spraw związanych z jutrzejszym dniem. Nie wziął jednak pod uwagę, iż ilość wina, którą wypił podczas kolacji oraz zmęczenie marszem, okażą się silniejsze i ukołyszą go do snu.

* * *

><p>Wiatr zaczął wiać coraz mocniej. Z początku ciepły, teraz znacznie się ochłodził przez krople deszczu, które spadły z nieba. Carter jednak się nie poruszyła, nadal siedziała na kępie trawy. Mimo, iż przestała płakać jakąś chwilę temu, nie miała ochoty wracać do wioski, gdzie zabawa trwała w najlepsze. Dopiero, kiedy na jej ramionach pojawiała się gęsia skórka, kobieta stwierdziła, iż najwyższy czas wracać do pokoju i ułożyć się do snu. Obróciła się chwyciła sandałki w dłonie, po czym wstała. Deszcz zaczął przybierać na sile, tak wiec szybkim krokiem wróciła na ścieżkę, prowadzącą przez pole egzotycznych kwiatów. Kilka minut później znalazła się w wiosce. Przemknęła niezauważona przez wąską uliczkę i weszła do budynku, w którym znajdowały się pokoje jej drużyny.<p>

Spokojniejszym już chodem przemierzyła korytarz i stanęła pod drzwiami swojej sypialni. Otworzyła drzwi, wchodząc do środka. Przywitał ją półmrok sypialni i wyraźnie zarysowana postać śpiącego w łóżku pułkownika O'Neilla. Kobieta opuściła wzrok, po czym skierowała się za parawan. Stanęła przed miską z zimną już woda i przemyła twarz. Po skończonej toalecie, odpięła wszystkie zapinki, pozwalając opaść todze na podłogę, pozostawiając swoje ciało nagie. Sam uniosła prawą stopę i wystąpiła z leżącego na ziemi odzienia, po czym schyliła się i wzięła szatę do ręki. Starannie ją złożyła i przewiesiła przez parawan. Następnie przykucnęła otwierając szafkę, na której znajdowała się miska. Jak wcześniej poinstruowała ją Sa'kai, znalazła tam odzienie nocne, długą białą koszulę nocną, uszytą z wysokiej klasy materiału. Samantha niezwłocznie założyła ją na nagą sylwetkę.

Gdy była już kompletnie przygotowana do snu, wyszła zza parawanu i skierowała się w stronę łóżka. Nie weszła jednak pod kołdrę, zamiast tego przystanęła i spojrzała na śpiącego pułkownika. Łzy ponownie zaczęły spływać po jej policzkach. Zanim się zorientowała, jej nos był zaczerwieniony, a oczy spuchnięte od płaczu. Opuściła głowę, odwracając się na pięcie i podeszła do swojego plecaka. Wyciągnęła z niej chusteczkę, otarła łzy i wydmuchała nos. Następnie weszła do łóżka i skuliła się na swoim lewym boku, plecami do Jacka. Zamknęła oczy, czekając aż zmorzy ją sen.

Po ponad godzinie spędzonej na bezczynnym leżeniu, Sam przewróciła się na brzuch i podparła na łokciach, spoglądając na spokojnie śpiącego pułkownika. Kobieta zamknęła powieki, nie pozwalając jej łzom na swobodną ucieczkę z kącików jej oczu. Nikt nie wiedział jak się czuła. Musiała przecież grać swoją rolę dzielnego żołnierza i naukowca, nigdy zdradzonej kobiety ze złamanym sercem. Ilekroć zamykała oczy miała przed sobą obraz jej dowódcy i jego pielęgniarki, szczęśliwie zakochanych. Ilekroć tylko o tym pomyślała, o kobiecie innej niż ona w ramionach Jacka, jej serce pękało.

Mimo jej usilnych starań, kilka łez uwolniło się i teraz swobodnie spływało po jej policzkach. Kobieta przysunęła się bliżej śpiącego ciała pułkownika i podtrzymując się na jednym łokciu, otarła łzy palcami. Następnie położyła swoją dłoń na jego torsie. Przesunęła po nim ręką, wyczuwając wszystkie mięśnie, jakie znajdowały się pod jego szarą koszulką. Ręka powędrowała od jego klatki piersiowej, przez szyję do jego twarzy. Delikatnie ją pogłaskała, pozwalając kolejnym łzą spłynąć po mokrych już policzkach.

„To wszystko moja wina, gdybym tylko mogła cofnąć czas. Nigdy nie pozwoliłabym ci odejść. Nie potrafię bez ciebie żyć Jack. Jeśli nie będzie cię przy mnie, moje życie straci sens. Dlaczego to nie mogłam być ja? Dlaczego? Co jest w niej takiego, czego nie mam ja?"

Zaciskając usta, zamknęła oczy. Cała we łzach podciągnęła się by znaleźć się jeszcze bliżej niego. Poczuła jego zapach, nigdy nie umiała go określić, to był po prostu zapach jej ukochanego mężczyzny. Carter przyjrzała mu się bliżej. Uśmiech na jego twarzy sugerował, że śniło mu się coś bardzo przyjemnego. Przesunęła dłonią po jego umięśnionym ramieniu, które umiejscowił na poduszce pod głową, następnie nachyliła się i delikatnie pocałowała jego usta. Jack poruszył się, jednak nie obudził. Sam pogłaskała go po policzku.

- Kocham cię, Jack. Mam nadzieję, że ona uszczęśliwi cię, tak jak ja zawsze o tym marzyłam. Nie martw się, może kiedyś znajdę kogoś takiego jak ty… może…

Posłała mu ostatnie spojrzenie, po czym usiadła po turecku w pościeli, ocierając dłonią oczy. „ Sam weź się w garść! Muszę jakoś żyć z tym faktem, że nie należysz do mnie… no cóż, taka jest prawda, nie mogę tego zmienić. Nawet, jeśli bym bardzo chciała, ty i ja nie należymy do siebie. Nie kochasz mnie, poza tym jest jeszcze regulamin. Na miłość boska, jak ja nienawidzę swojego życia!" Kobieta otarła kilka łez, które ponownie zaczęły napływać do jej oczu.

„Jedynym plusem jest ta misja, kiedy mogę przynajmniej żyć w złudnej fantazji, jako twoja żona. Dopóki misja trwa i dopóki udajemy małżeństwo, należymy do siebie. Nikt inny nie jest ważny, liczysz się tylko ty i ja. Jak wrócimy znowu zacznę żyć tą szarą rzeczywistością, lecz teraz…" Samantha położyła się na boku, kładąc swoją głowę jak najbliżej Jacka i wtulając się w jego ciepłe ciało, zamknęła oczy z uśmiechem na twarzy. „...należymy do siebie."

Na pół przytomna poczuła tylko, jak pułkownik obraca się na bok i wygodnie układa się za nią na łyżeczkę. Następnie poczuła jego ramię, które zaborczo ja objęło i ciepły oddech na skórze jej szyi. Kobieta cichutko jęknęła i pozwoliła sobie na sen.

* * *

><p><strong>TBC<strong>


	6. Chapter 6

_A/N: Trochę to trwało, jednak studia i nauka zapełniają 95% mojego dnia. Ehm... nawet te najbliższe rozdziały zrobią się takie jakieś historyczne :P jak je oczywiście napisze. Mam już jakieś pomysły. No dobra, dosyć mojego gadania. Proszę, kolejna część _:D

* * *

><p>Wiatr delikatnie poruszył zasłonę w oknie, tworząc odstęp pomiędzy dwoma płatami materiału, przez który do pomieszczenie wdarło się kilka promieni słonecznych. Samantha poruszyła się powoli otwierając oczy, jednak zamknęła je z powrotem, gdy przyzwyczajone do ciemności zostały porażone przez jaskrawe światło wpadające do pokoju. „I kolejny dzień z Jackiem, jak ja go przeżyję?" Pomyślała przewracając się na drugi bok i wtulając się w swoją poduszkę, westchnęła. Po kilku minutach ponownie otwarła oczy, przecierając ręką powieki, by te przyzwyczaiły się do jasnego światła. Następnie przeciągnęła się napinając i rozluźniając wszystkie mięśnie. „Ok, mam dwie opcje. Mogę się nad sobą użalać, co za bardzo nie zmieni faktu, że on należy do innej, lub zrobić coś pożytecznego i sprawdzić moja teorię na temat tych odczytów."<p>

Samantha wyszła ochoczo z łóżka i rozejrzała się po pokoju w poszukiwaniu swojego plecaka. Znalazła go w kącie pokoju, więc podeszła tam i kucnęła. Otworzyła suwak i wyciągnęła z plecaka czysty mundur, następnie udała się za parawan, aby się przebrać. Gdy była już przygotowana na niespodzianki, które szykował nowy dzień, posłała smutny uśmiech śpiącemu w wielkim łóżku Jackowi, po czym wyszła z pokoju z laptopem w ręce.

Kobieta przeszła korytarz, który poprowadził ją na zewnątrz i znalazła się na dużym placu. Dokładnie rozejrzała się po okolicy, wtedy zauważyła siedzących przy ławie Daniela i Teal'ca, którzy popijali kawę i jedli śniadanie. Carter posłała im promienny uśmiech, kierując się w ich stronę. Po chwili wymieniła uprzejmości z przyjaciółmi i usiadła obok Daniela, kładąc swoją dłoń na jego ramieniu w pocieszającym geście. Zanim udała się wczorajszej nocy do pokoju widziała, że jej przyjaciel był już lekko wstawiony, a z doświadczenia wiedziała, że rano obudzi się z mega kacem.

- Jak się czujesz? Przynieść ci coś na ból głowy?- zapytała widząc minę archeologa, który ukrył swoje oczy za okularami przeciwsłonecznymi i popijał teraz kawę. Mężczyzna odstawił kubek na stół, po czym odwrócił się w stronę przyjaciółki.  
>- Wziąłem już aspirynę, wątpię czy druga pomoże.- odparł. Sam tylko się uśmiechnęła i włączyła swój laptop, po czym zabrała się do przeprowadzania kolejnej symulacji.<p>

Obliczenia i prezentacja modelu jądra planety tak bardzo ją pochłonęły, że nie zauważyła nawet, kiedy podszedł do nich gospodarz wioski. Uśmiechnięty mężczyzna razem z ciemnowłosą młodą dziewczyną i mężczyzną w swoim wieku, stanęli przy Teal'cu i przywitali się.

- To jest Cal'dria.- wskazał drobna dziewczynę, która dygnęła w ich kierunku. Miała może dwadzieścia lat, oliwkową cerę bez skazy, delikatne rysy twarzy i mały zadziorny nosek oraz migdałowe oczy w kolorze bursztynu. Ciemne loczki upięte były w mały kok, przyozdobiony złotą opaską. Ubrana w kremową togę, spiętą na ramionach złotymi szpilkami zakończonymi malutkimi, złotymi różyczkami, która podkreślała jej smukłą sylwetkę - Cal'dria wie najwięcej o naszej historii. To ona odkryła świątynię, o której ci opowiadałem i do której cię zaprowadzi.

Ayunen wskazał na swojego towarzysza, który kiwnął głową w ich kierunku. Mężczyzna był tego samego wzrostu, co gospodarz. Miał dość pospolite rysy twarzy i nie był zbyt przystojny. Jedyne, co wyróżniało go z tłumu, to gęste, czarne włosy, idealnie podkreślające jego oliwkową cerę, na której Samantha zauważyła dwudniowy zarost. Nie posiadał atletycznej sylwetki, jednakże zarys jego mięśni, efekt ciężkiej pracy fizycznej, idealnie upinała lniana koszula.

-Natomiast jej brat Mutlos, czyta z gwiazd. Będą wam towarzyszyć.

- Dziękujemy ci bardzo.- odparł Daniel do gospodarza, po czym przywitał się z Cal'drią i jej bratem, przedstawiając mu resztę drużyny. Rodzeństwo przysiadło się, kiedy tylko Ayunen oddalił się. Daniel dopił swoją kawę, po czym spojrzała na Teal'ca i Sam.- To, co mała wycieczka do świątyni?  
>- Czemu nie, będę mogła pobrać kilka próbek gleby z różnych zakątków planety. Czy będziemy przypadkiem kierować się w stronę gór?<br>- Tak.- cicho odparła dziewczyna, po czym obdarzyła Sam szczerym uśmiechem.  
>- Świetnie! Wezmę tylko niezbędny sprzęt i spotkamy się tutaj za dziesięć minut, jeśli wam to odpowiada.- oznajmiła Carter, po czym zamknęła laptop. Razem z komputerem pod pachą udała się z powrotem do pokoju.<p>

* * *

><p>Nie całe siedem minut później Carter z plecakiem na plecach pojawiała się na rynku, gdzie Daniel, Teal'c i Cal'dria prowadzili właśnie dyskusję. Mutlos stał z boku obserwując mieszkańców. Gdy zauważył Sam, podszedł do niej z olśniewającym uśmiechem.<p>

- Pozwolisz pani, że wezmę twój bagaż. Nie przystoi, abyś nosiła takie ciężary.- uprzejmie wyciągnął dłoń, aby odebrać plecak od Carter. Kobieta podziękowała za ofertę i ściągnęła plecak z ramion. Już miała mu go podać, kiedy poczuła czyjąś dłoń na swoim biodrze.  
>- Moja żona nie potrzebuje pomocy, sam poniosę jej rzeczy.- oznajmił doniosły głos pułkownika, który następnie pocałował ją w policzek.<br>Samantha zadrżała pod wpływem jego dotyku, jednak uczucie to ustąpiło gorącej fali, która rozlała się po jej ciele. Zauważyła, jak mężczyźni mierzą się wzrokiem, następnie wzięła głęboki oddech i podała bagaż Jackowi.  
>- Dziękuję.- odparła i razem z Mutlosem dołączyła do reszty grupy, zostawiając Jacka z bagażem za sobą. Mężczyzna zaklął pod nosem i założył ładunek na plecy podążając za resztą.<p>

Droga nie należała do najłatwiejszych, poza tym z nieba lał się żar, który dodatkowo ich spowalniał. Początkowo przeszli krótki odcinek dzielący wioskę od lasu, a następnie skierowali się wzdłuż rzeki na południowy-wschód w kierunku zarysowanej na horyzoncie góry. Gdy doszli do miejsca, gdzie mała polana rozdzielała las i rzekę, odbili od ścieżki wzdłuż cieku wodnego, kierując się przez polanę w głąb lasu liściastego.

Po półtorej godziny marszu, Jack zarządził przerwę, gdy znaleźli kilka połamanych drzew, które tworzyły miejsce do spoczynku. Tam rozbili prowizoryczny posterunek. Teal'c razem z O'Neilem obeszli teren i zabezpieczyli go na wypadek, gdyby przyszło im spędzić w tym miejscu trochę więcej czasu. Tymczasem Sam i Daniel oraz towarzyszące im rodzeństwo usiadło w cieniu. Daniel nie przerywając swojej opowieści o starożytnych kulturach wyciągnął z ekwipunku kanapki, które przygotowała im Sa'kai przed wycieczką i podał je dziewczynie, natomiast sam napił się wody. Samantha natomiast wyciągnęła z torby, którą Jack wcześniej zostawił obok niej, swój laptop i włączyła program symulujący przebieg rozkładu beta jądra planety. Zaciekawiony urządzeniem Mutlos usiadł obok niej, podając jej przy okazji butelkę z wodą, którą Carter przyjęła z wdzięcznością. Odkręciła korek i upiła znaczną część zimnego płynu, następnie zakręciła butelkę i odłożyła ją obok siebie.

- Co robisz?- zapytał.  
>- Przeprowadzam symulacje, która potwierdza moje założenia. Jądro waszej planety wytwarza dziwne promieniowanie, zupełnie jakby rozpad beta, przygotowywał je do wybuchu, który stworzyłby supernową. Potrzebuję kilka próbek do przebadania, lecz obawiam się, iż jeśli moje przeczucia się potwierdzą, to szczyt górski, do którego się zbliżamy, jest ogromnym złożem naquadah, które w każdej chwili może wybuchnąć.<br>- Jeśli dobrze rozumiem, jeśli ten wybuch nastąpi, to złoża naquadah, jak je nazywacie, będzie potężną siłą niszczącą, tak?- odparł po chwili, wciąż przetwarzając informację, które otrzymał.  
>- Mniej więcej. Widzisz...- odparła, odwracając ekran komputera w jego stronę. Pokazała mu ostatnią symulację, tłumacząc.- … rozkład beta jądra planety wpływa na ruchy tektoniczne, dlatego będziemy mogli odczuć niezbyt silne wstrząsy. Natomiast, jeśli reakcje chemiczne zachodzące w jądrze nasilą się na tyle by doszło do wybuchów wewnętrznych, które w dodatku naruszą złoża naquadah, to gorące i płynne jądro zacznie się rozlewać na powierzchnię planety, niszcząc wszystko na swojej drodze. Wtedy możemy znaleźć się w samym środku supernowej.<br>- Wstrząsów? Samantho raz na kilkanaście lat, naszą wioskę nachodzą dziwne trzęsienia ziemi, po których występuje ognisty deszcz. Nie wiem czy może to coś pomoże, ale dzieje się tak zawsze, kiedy dwa księżyce umierają, a z nimi słońce. Kilka sezonów temu odkryłem zapiski o tych wydarzeniach w świątyni. Jest nawet malowidło przedstawiające jak dwa księżyce nachodzą się na siebie i zakrywają słońce.  
>- Koniunkcja i zaćmienie.- wyszeptała, a następnie spojrzała na ciemnowłosego mężczyznę.- Skąd tyle wiesz o…- mężczyzna położył swoją dłoń na jej ramieniu uśmiechając się.<br>- Całe życie badałem gwiazdy, zdarzało mi się podróżować, dodatku uwielbiam historię i kilka informacji odczytałem z inskrypcji w świątyni. Wiem, że posiadasz ogromną wiedzę na ten temat, ale jeśli mogę ci jakoś pomóc, to jestem do twojej dyspozycji, Samantho.  
>- Hm…. Dziękuję ci bardzo. Twoja wiedza okaże się bardzo pomocna. Mam tylko nadzieję, że się mylę i nie grozi nam wybuch planety.- powiedziała spokojnym tonem, wpatrując się w oczy swojego rozmówcy, po czym szybko wprowadziła kilka komend do programu symulacyjnego, który po odpowiednich przeliczeniach wyświetlił orbitalny obraz planety oraz jej księżyców.<p>

* * *

><p>Tymczasem Jack usiadł na pniu drzewa obok Teal'ca, dyskretnie przypatrując się swojej podwładnej i jej rozmówcy. Przez całą drogę Samantha maszerowała obok brata Cal'drii opowiadając różne historie i śmiejąc się z jego anegdot. Kobieta wyraźnie bardzo dobrze się czuła w jego towarzystwie, śmiała się, flirtowała, a to niezbyt cieszyło pułkownika, który maszerował tuż za nimi z jej bagażem. Fakt, że od początku tej misji nie darzyła Jacka jakimś szczególnym zainteresowaniem, a raczej starała się być uprzejma i grać rolę kochającej żony, kiedy wymagała tego sytuacja. Jednak, gdy tylko znaleźli się poza zasięgiem mieszkańców wioski, Sam zwyczajnie go unikała. O'Neill nie miał pojęcia, co się z nią działo, lecz postanowił, że dzień lub dwa powinny załatwić sprawę, tymczasem nic się nie zmieniło.<p>

- Spójrz na nich, T.- odparł podnosząc ręce w górę, kiedy Sam odpowiedziała szczerym i zdrowym śmiechem na coś, co przed chwilą powiedział jej towarzysz.- Czy on po prostu nie może zostawić jej w spokoju? Przecież dobrze wie, że jest mężatką. Choćby nie mógł porozmawiać sobie z Danielem o tych skałach, do których idziemy.  
>- O'Neill odczuwam wrażenie, iż przelewa się przez ciebie zazdrość o major Carter.- odparł ze stoickim spokojem Jaffa, a Jack zmarszczył brwi.<br>- Wcale nie jestem zazdrosny.- odparł, chociaż wiedział, iż przeczy sam sobie. Nie mógł znieść myśli, że jakiś mężczyzna wywołuje u jego Carter taki uśmiech na twarzy.- Po prostu nie rozumiem, dlaczego w jego towarzystwie cieszy się jak Daniel, kiedy znajdzie nowe kamyki do zabawy, a mnie stara się unikać. Co ja jej takiego zrobiłem? Myślałem, że zachowywała się jak jędza, bo rzucił ją chłopak…

Jaffa spojrzał na pułkownika i uniósł prawą brew, po czym odwrócił wzrok w stronę śmiejącej się Sam. Nie miał najmniejszej ochoty komentować zachowania O'Neila, który i tak wszystkiemu ponownie by zaprzeczył.  
>Wypoczywając w cieniu drzew napoili się oraz zjedli suchy prowiant. Minęło ponad dziesięć minut, kiedy Jack dał znak do wymarszu. Pozbierali swoje rzeczy i ruszyli w drogę.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>TBC<strong>

_Dziękuję, za wszystkie komentarze i czas, który poświęcacie na przeczytanie mojego fica. Kolejny rozdział pojawi się jak tylko zakończę wszystkie egzaminy. Pozdrawiam!_


	7. Chapter 7

_A/N: Dziękuję, za pisanie opornie mi idzie, przez kompletny brak czasu, jednak mam zamiar skończyć tego ficka. Z reszta mam już nowy projekt, który powstaje w mojej głowie. Problem będzie tylko z jego zamieszczeniem, gdyż będzie to seria drabblesów pisanych w gwarze. Ale na razie kolejna część KTJT _:D

* * *

><p>Po godzinnym marszu, doszli na skraj lasu, a ich oczom ukazał się wspaniały obraz. Grupa zrobiła krok do przodu, wychodząc z lasu, aby ujrzeć świątynię w całej okazałości. Ukryte między kilkoma drzewami ruiny oraz nienaruszona część budynku, na którą padały promienie słoneczne, nadając jej złotego blasku, otoczona była kamiennym murem o grubości około jednego metra i wysokości niecałe półtora metra. Dwie monstrualne, kamienne kolumny oplecione bluszczem, aż po sam kapitel, zakończone były tympanonem, w którego wnętrzu znalazła się wyrzeźbiona i pozłacana scena powstania wioski. Całość tworzyła bramę, która stanowiła jedyne wejście na dziedziniec, znajdujący się przed samą świątynią.<p>

SG-1 ruszyło przed siebie, w kilkunastu krokach pokonało dzielący ich dystans, przechodząc przez bramę, znaleźli się na pokrytym trawą placu przed budowlą. Tam położyli bagaże. Jack ściągnął okulary przeciwsłoneczne i rozejrzał się dookoła, dając czarnoskóremu przyjacielowi do zrozumienia, że trzeba zabezpieczyć teren. Teal'c kiwnął głową i chwycił za swoją lancę, udając się na obchód, pozostawiając pułkownika, Carter oraz Mutlosa samych.

Samantha przykucnęła przy plecaku i rozpakowała swój podręczny sprzęt do pobierania próbek oraz kilka innych urządzeń, włącznie z laptopem. Kobieta z pomocą mężczyzn rozstawiła sobie prowizoryczne stanowisko, po czym chwyciła do ręki kilka próbówek i razem z Mutlosem oddaliła się na drugi koniec dziedzińca.

Tymczasem Daniel oraz jego towarzyszka wymienili promienne uśmiechy i przechodząc przez resztę zazielenionego obszaru, skierowali się do wschodniej części świątyni, gdzie konstrukcja była praktycznie nienaruszona. Mężczyzna powędrował za dziewczyną, która przeprowadziła go przez wąski korytarz, pełen malowideł ściennych utrzymanych w barwach czerwono - żółto - czarnych, wprost do ogromnego pomieszczenia. Archeolog stanął na samym środku. Ściągnął swój ekwipunek z pleców i kładąc go na ziemi, wyciągnął kamerę. Następnie zaczął dokładnie filmować każdą z ścian, które po kolei przedstawiały najważniejsze wydarzenia historyczne i religijne dla osady. Zaczynając od tej, na której, jak przypuszczał, znajdowali się pierwsi ludzie.

- Danielu, podejdź tutaj.- usłyszał radosny głos dziewczyny.

Podniósł wzrok znad kamery, po czym podążył za Cal'drią. Poprowadziła go do drugiego, mniejszego pomieszczenia, które wyraźnie służyło za coś w rodzaju archiwum. Doktor Jackson podszedł bliżej kamiennego ołtarza, znajdującego się po jego lewej stronie, na którym to leżały posążki oraz trzy kamienne tablice. Spojrzał na pierwszą z nich i zaczął studiować jej zawartość.

- To starodawny zapis historii mojego ludu. Niestety nie potrafię go w całości odczytać, jest pisany językiem przodków.- oznajmiła spoglądając mu przez ramię.

- Tak właśnie widzę. Głównie to tekst pisany w grece, lecz widzę też ślady języka hetyckiego. Jeśli znajdę właściwe książki, jestem pewien, że odczytam tabliczki. Zajmie mi to jednak trochę czasu.

Daniel poprawił okulary, po czym skierował do poprzedniej sali, przechodząc przez inny korytarz. Zauważając swój błąd, odwrócił się i dokładnie rozejrzał, wtedy zauważył dość dziwne malowidło. Podchodząc bliżej, ponownie uruchomił kamerkę, zrobił kilka zdjęć oraz dokładny zapis video. Następnie przejechał palcami po chropowatej powierzchni i poprawił okulary.

Samantha zebrała kilka próbek gruntu, zamknęła ostatnią z nich, po czym włożyła wszystkie do pojemnika, który podała swojemu towarzyszowi. Multos oddalił się, by włożyć pudełko do jej plecaka, wtedy kobieta poczuła, że jest obserwowana. Jej mięśnie naprężyły się, jakby w geście obronnym przygotowując ją do natychmiastowej walki. Powoli podniosła się z ziemi i odwróciła, napotykając przenikliwe spojrzenie pułkownika. Carter odetchnęła z ulgą, po czym nie zwracając dalszej uwagi na dowódcę skierowała się za Multosem, który jak zauważyła, wchodził do świątyni. Nie zrobiła nawet kilku kroków, kiedy poczuła męską dłoń na swoim przedramieniu. Sam odwróciła się pod wpływem szarpnięcia i jej ciało zderzyło się z pułkownikiem. Mężczyzna przez kilka sekund stał bez ruchu, intensywnie wpatrując się w jej oczy, po czym przygryzł dolną wargę i zacieśnił uścisk, w którym ją trzymał.

- Dobrze się bawisz?

- Sir?- posłała mu pytające spojrzenie.

- Zapytałem, czy dobrze się bawisz, majorze! Mamy misję do wykonania. Misję, podczas której masz udawać moją żonę. Natomiast ty, jak do tej pory udajesz, że mnie nie znasz i przy każdej okazji flirtujesz z tym barbarzyńcą!

- Z nikim nie flirtuję, sir.- powiedziała akcentując sir, po czym wyrwała się z jego uścisku robiąc mały krok w tył.- Po pierwsze staram się być miła. Chyba zależy nam na dobrych stosunkach z miejscowymi, prawda? Po drugie, to moja sprawa, z kim się zadaję. Poza tym…- ściszyła głos.-… gram swoja rolę, kiedy jest to potrzebne. Nie muszę spędzać każdej wolnej chwili w twoim towarzystwie.

- Nie byłbym tego taki pewien, Samantho!- wysyczał.

- A więc teraz mówimy do siebie po imieniu?- zmarszczyła brwi.- Nie zrobiłam nic złego, Jack. Multos pomaga mi w badaniach, to wspaniały człowiek, ale nie martw się znam granicę. Zależy mi na tych złożach bardziej niż tobie, nie narażę misji na niepowodzenie.

Sam odwróciła się, kierując się w stronę świątyni. Jack nie pozostał jednak na miejscu, tylko natychmiast ruszył za nią, doganiając ją w kilku szybkich krokach. Ponownie chwycił za ramię i zmusił do zatrzymania.

- Naprawdę? Jakoś tego nie widzę. Chyba będziesz musiała się bardziej postarać. Z twoją obecną oziębłością miejscowi naprawdę zaczną się zastanawiać…- nie dokończył, gdyż dłoń Carter powędrowała do jego szyi. Jednym gwałtownym ruchem przyciągnęła go do siebie, zamykając mu usta agresywnym pocałunkiem. Oszołomiony nagłą akcja Jack z początku nie wiedział, co ma zrobić. Dopiero, gdy po kilku ułamkach sekundy dotarło do niego, że Sam go całuje, odpowiedział na pieszczotę z równą namiętnością. Jego prawa dłoń znalazła drogę z przedramienia do jej biodra, jednak zanim zdążył przyciągnąć kobietę bliżej, Carter oderwała się od niego jak oparzona.

- Lepiej, skarbie?- zapytała ironicznie, przygryzając dolną wargę.

Pułkownik z uniesioną brwią, nieudolnie imitując Teal'ca, przyjrzał się wrogiej postawie pani major. Kobieta wyglądała, jakby zaraz miała stoczyć samodzielną bitwę z całą armia Jaffa. Ręce założyła na biodra, przyjmując pozycję matki, karcącej swoją pociechę, za coś złego. Jej mięśnie były tak napięte, iż mógł zobaczyć ich zarys pod czarną koszulką, którą miała na sobie. Na jej czole natomiast, pojawiła się urocza bruzda, która wyraźnie sugerowała, iż lepiej z nią nie zadzierać.

- Świetnie.- odparł po chwili, powstrzymując się od rozprzestrzenienia ogromnego i szczerego uśmiechu na swojej twarzy. O'Neill nabrał powietrza, wypełniając nim całą zawartość swoich płuc i dyskretnie oblizał dolną wargę, na której nadal czuł smak Carter. Następnie spojrzał podwładnej w oczy, dostrzegając w nich gniewnie tańczące iskierki, zapytał.- Tak w ogóle to, o co ci chodzi? Od odprawy jesteś naburmuszona.

- To moja prywatna sprawa, sir!- posłała mu zabójcze spojrzenie, dając jednocześnie do zrozumienia, aby nie brnął dalej.

- Nie masz racji, Carter. Jesteśmy na misji, a to coś widocznie nie pozwala ci wykonywać twoich obowiązków jak należy, więc jesteś w błędzie. To nie jest twoja prywatna sprawa, już nie.

Jack wziął głęboki oddech, przygotowując się do wygłoszenia kolejnej porcji argumentów, kiedy przez radio odezwał się Daniel. Kobieta uniosła dłoń w geście powstrzymującym wypowiedź dowódcy, po czym sama odpowiedziała przez krótkofalówkę. Zamieniła kilka słów z archeologiem, kończąc ich rozmowę z uśmiechem na twarzy, następnie posłała kolejne złowrogie spojrzenie w stronę Jacka. Nie zastanawiając się dłużej, skorzystała z okazji i dumnie uniosła głowę, odwracając się i zrobiła kilka kroków, po czym zatrzymała się.

Nie mogła go przecież tak traktować, był jej dowódcą, nawet, jeśli teraz udawał jej małżonka. Po tej misji wszystko wróci do normy, znowu będą tylko pułkownikiem i majorem, koniec z przyjaźnią. Nie będzie przecież patrzeć jak jej ukochany żeni się z inną. Wzięła głęboki oddech. „Zasługuje przynajmniej na jakieś wytłumaczenie mojego zachowania. Nie mogę go przecież ciągle unikać, posyłać złowrogich spojrzeń! To mój dowódca, na miłość boską! A ja, jako jego podwładna muszę okazywać mu szacunek! Nawet, jeśli w tym momencie nie jest na szczycie listy moich ulubionych osób."

- Naprawdę chcesz znać mój problem?- zapytała cichym, obojętnym tonem, spoglądając na niego przez ramię. Pułkownik kiwnął twierdząco głową.- Ty nim jesteś, Jack. A teraz pozwól mi wrócić do wykonywania moich obowiązków.

Carter opuściła głowę i włożyła ręce do kieszeni, szybkim krokiem udając się do świątyni. Jack stał przez chwilę w miejscu, przetwarzając najnowszą informację i wpatrując się w powoli znikający w wejściu do świątyni, cień kobiety.

- Wszystko w porządku?- zapytał zatroskany Mutlos widząc niezbyt zadowoloną minę, Samanthy, kiedy ta wkroczyła do pomieszczenia. Posłała mu mały uśmiech, który tylko utwierdził go w przekonaniu, iż coś jest nie tak. Mężczyzna kiwnął jednak głową, nie chcąc naruszać jej prywatności.

Kobieta minęła go oraz szukającej czegoś w książce Daniela, Cal'drię i stanęła obok archeologa. Carter spojrzała najpierw na malowidło, potem na przyjaciela i z powrotem na malowidło.

- To jest to?- doktor Jackson kiwnął głową.

- Nie przypomina pozostałych, które do tej pory widziałem i na pewno nie powstało tą samą techniką.- odparł, po czym zbliżył się do ściany i wskazał środkową część obrazu, na której namalowana była ogromna biała kula, a w niej znajdował się zarys człowieka. Nad tym trzy długie promienie, wysadzane kryształkami i wskazujące na dwa księżyce, znajdujące się ze sobą w linii prostej oraz na aktywne wrota, jak zauważył Daniel. Pod malowidłem, zarys jakiegoś budynku i napis.- Nie odczytałem jeszcze inskrypcji, muszę wrócić do bazy po książki, ale przyjrzy się bliżej, co o tym myślisz? Na pewno nie jest wyrobem miejscowych.

- Hm… nie mam pojęcia. Wygląda na jakiś rodzaj generatora, albo…- odparła i odwróciła się do stojących za nimi Mutlosa i jego siostry.- Będę musiała wrócić po kilka rzeczy na zewnątrz.

- Oczywiście, pójdę z tobą, Samantho.

Mutlos posłał jej promienny uśmiech, po czym podał swoje ramię i poprowadził ją przez korytarz do drugiej sali, wtedy poczuli lekki wstrząs. Samantha zatrzymała się.

-Uh… poczułeś to?- zapytała, mężczyzna tylko kiwnął głową.- Im szybciej zbadamy to miejsce, tym szybciej będziemy mogli dowiedzieć się czegoś więcej o tych tajemniczych wstrząsach.

Nie przeszli nawet do następnego korytarza, kiedy poczuli kolejny, tym razem mocniejszy. Podłoga popękała, podczas gdy ściany zadrżały, kilka kamiennych bloków zaczęło się wysuwać, a zaschnięta przez tysiące lat glina skruszać, co spowodowało powstanie pyłu. Pierwsza fala wstrząsu ustała, jednak zaraz za nią nadeszła następna, o wiele silniejsza. Bloki kamienne zaczęły się rozpadać, a pył unoszący się w powietrzu ograniczył pole widoczności do minimum. Filar, który podtrzymywał jedną ze ścian, runął na ziemię torując wejście do bocznej sali. Samantha w porę została odciągnięta przez Mutlosa, unikając zgniecenia. Chwyciła za radio i przesłała komunikat do Daniela, aby jak najszybciej opuścił pomieszczenie. W tym samym momencie, popękany sufit zawalił się prosto na nich.

* * *

><p><strong>TBC<strong>


	8. Chapter 8

Jack i Teal'c stali tyłem do świątyni, tylko kilka metrów dalej, kiedy poczuli wstrząs. Dzięki lancy czarnoskórego wojownika, utrzymali się na nogach, a gdy wstrząs ustał na tyle, by mogli się poruszyć, odwrócili się i ujrzeli jak świątynia rozpada się na części. Pułkownik momentalnie chwycił za radio i zaczął wywoływać przyjaciół, jednak bezskutecznie. Gdy ziemia uspokoiła się na tyle, by można było zrobić stabilne kroki, bez obawy przed przewróceniem się, obydwaj podbiegli do gruzowiska. Dokładnie sprawdzili, czy warstwa gruzu nie zawali się pod ich ciężarem. Kiedy po dokładniej inspekcji upewnili się, że południowo-zachodnia część jest na tyle stabilna (a zarazem zasypana w taki sposób, iż mogłaby służyć za doskonałe miejsce na wydrążenie tunelu), Teal'c i Jack zabrali się do pracy.

Powoli, jeden za drugim odrzucali mniejsze i lżejsze kamienie na bok, natomiast wiedząc, iż z cięższymi nie dadzą sobie we dwójkę rady, podpierali je czymkolwiek się dało, aby nie zawaliły się na resztę. Mozolna i ciężka praca pochłonęła cały ich czas. Nic nie było ważniejsze od uratowania uwięzionych członków zespołu, bo przecież jak pułkownik mawiał „Nikt nie zostaje z tyłu." To było przewodnie motto flagowej drużyny. To dlatego byli tacy świetni: troszczyli się o siebie, łączyła ich przyjaźń a nawet coś więcej, byli jak rodzina, każdy polegał nie tylko na sobie ale i na pozostałych.

Teal'c był pierwszy, który zrobił przerwę, zszedł z gruzowiska i podszedł do plecaków. Wyciągnął bidon z czystą wodą i łapczywie wypił jego zawartość. Kiedy ugasił pragnienie, otarł pot spływający mu z czoła i rozejrzał się, instynktownie sprawdzając teren pod względem jakichkolwiek grożących im niebezpieczeństw.

- O'Neill, zbliża się noc, powinniśmy rozbić obóz. Nie możemy pracować w ciemności, to zbyt niebezpieczne.- powiedział zbliżając się do przerzucającego kamienie Jacka.

Pułkownik nie odezwał się, ściągnął tylko spoconą koszulkę, po czym otarł nią czoło i rzucił na trawnik w kierunku Teal'ca. Następnie podniósł kolejną część bloku skalnego i wrzucił na stos reszty. Jaffa kiwnął głową, po czym wspiął się na gruzowisko i zabrał się do pracy.

- O'Neill, musimy rozbić obóz. W nocy…- powtórzył, podnosząc na spółkę z pułkownikiem większą skałę.

- Na miłość boską, nie przerwę pracy T! Nikt nie zostaje z tyłu, tam są nasi ludzie, nasi przyjaciele. Nie zostawię ich!- krzyknął, kiedy rzucili kamień na stertę. Jego krew zaczęła pulsować, tętno przyspieszyło, nie wiadomo czy ze zmęczenia, czy też z nerwów. Mężczyzna zacisnął swoje dłonie na kolejnym kamieniu i odwrócił się.- Nie zostawię jej.

Jack rozluźnił mięśnie. Podczas przerzucania, kamień wyślizgnął mu się z rąk i spadł na jego nogę, przebijając but oraz wbijając się ostrym końcem w stopę. Mężczyzna jęknął z bólu, jego źrenice powiększyły się, a mięśnie, które oblał zimny pot, napięły. Teal'c, kiedy tylko zobaczył co się stało, porzucił kopanie i podbiegł do pułkownika. Jack powoli schylił się, przytrzymując się ramienia czarnoskórego mężczyzny, razem z nim usunął skałę ze swojej pulsującej stopy, z której natychmiast polała się krew. Teal'c ściągnął kurtkę i owinął nią stopę pułkownika, próbując powstrzymać krwawienie. Kiedy prowizoryczny opatrunek był gotowy, Jaffa chwycił przyjaciela w pasie, po czym zarzucił jego ramię wokół swoich barków i zszedł razem z nim z gruzowiska. Powoli przeszli kilka metrów, następnie Teal'c usadowił Jacka na trawię obok ich bagażu. Chwycił butelkę z wodą, która leżała obok rzeczy Carter i podał ją razem z tabletką przeciwbólową, następnie otworzył drugi plecak, z którego wyciągnął apteczkę pierwszej pomocy i zabrał się do zrobienia porządnego opatrunku. Na początku odwinął przemoczoną krwią kurtkę i delikatnie ściągnął mu but, unosząc zranioną nogę w górę, aby przynajmniej trochę powstrzymać krwawienie. Potem rozciął skarpetę Jacka na części i delikatnie usunął ją z rany, przykładając w tym samym czasie jałową gazę i warstwę zwiniętych bandaży, następnie owinął całość kolejnym bandażem. Jaffa spojrzał na swoje dzieło, chowając resztę niepotrzebnych rzeczy do apteczki, po czym zabrał się za przygotowanie obozu.

Rozbicie namiotu nie zajęło mu długo, aczkolwiek Jack zdążył w tym czasie ugotować dla nich kolację, która składała się ze standardowej puszki konserwowej zabieranej na misje, tym razem był to makaron z serem. Pułkownik podzielił ich posiłek na porcje, po czym nalał do kubka ciepłą herbatę, którą przyrządził z wody, którą Teal'c przyniósł z pobliskiego źródełka, znajdującego się za świątynią. Jack podał jedzenie przyjacielowi, kiedy ten usiadł przy ognisku. Obydwaj zaczęli jeść w absolutnej ciszy, żaden z nich nie chciał komentować tego, co się stało, myśl o tym była wystarczająco bolesna, a niewiedza czy żyją i czy uda im się wyjść spod gruzów, tylko podsycała niepokój ich dusz.

O'Neill był szczególnie niespokojny. Nie chodziło tylko o to, że jego najlepszy przyjaciel Daniel, który był dla niego prawie jak młodszy brat, był tam uwięziony, czy nawet fakt, że pod tymi gruzami znajdowała się Carter, chodziło o tą jedną, przeklętą myśl, która cały czas chodziła mu po głowie. Co Sam miała na myśli, mówiąc, że to właśnie on jest jej problemem? Co się stanie, jeśli nigdy się tego nie dowie, bo ona z tego nie wyjdzie? Dlaczego nie powiedział jej wcześniej, tylko ukrywał przed nią, że mu na niej zależy? Dlaczego był cholernym głupkiem i musiał się z nią pokłócić, zamiast wziąć w ramiona i całować do utarty sił? Dlaczego? Milion scenariuszy przebiegło mu przez głowę. Co się stanie, jeśli jednak z tego nie wyjdzie? Co on wtedy zrobi? Gdzie się podzieje? Prawda była taka, że nigdzie nie czuł się jak w domu, jeśli w pobliżu nie było jego Carter. I mimo, iż nigdy nie był z nią związany, wiadomo: regulamin surowo zabraniał angażowania się w jakiekolwiek związki z podwładnymi, to jednak, kiedy był blisko niej czuł się kochany, potrzebny, czuł się jak część czegoś ważnego. Jakby jego przeznaczeniem było chronienie jej, kochanie i opiekowanie się. Jakby była jego bratnią duszą.

Jack wziął głęboki oddech i odłożył pustą miskę na bok, odwrócił wzrok w stronę gruzowiska. Zamknął powieki, jakby chcąc sobie wyobrazić, iż to tylko koszmar, a kiedy otworzy oczy wszystko zniknie. Jednak tak się nie stało. Następnie przeczesał palcami, włosy i zatrzymując dłoń na swojej szyi, rozmasował napięty mięsień. W tym samym czasie rozprostował nogi, unikając gwałtownych ruchów. Tabletka, którą dał mu Teal'c ,nadal działała, ale wolał być ostrożny.

- Miałeś rację, T. Jutro z samego rana wrócisz do wrót i powiadomisz generała, że potrzebujemy zespołu ratunkowego.- odezwał się Jack.- Mam tylko nadzieję, że żyją i wytrzymają tam do czasu sprowadzenia pomocy. A teraz idź się przespać, wezmę pierwszą zmianę.

- Ja też mam taką nadzieję, O'Neill. Major Carter jest silną kobietą, poradzi sobie, a Daniel Jackson znajdował się już w gorszych tarapatach. Wierzę, że oboje wyjdą z tego cało.- odparł, wchodząc do swojego śpiwora.

**TBC**


	9. Chapter 9

_Weekend majowy, słońce więc jakoś tak lepiej się pisze. A że obowiązków teraz trochę mniej, więc mam okazję poświęcić się w stu procentach pisaniu. Przepraszam, że to tak długo trwało. Oto nowy kawałek, a następny ( rozdział oraz coś nowego) w drodze :P_

_Pozdrawiam!_

* * *

><p>Daniel poczuł przeraźliwy ból głowy. Archeolog przetarł oczy, powoli je otwierając. Unoszący się w powietrzu kurz i pył, utworzył chmurę ograniczającą pole widzenia, która także dusiła, przy każdym głębszym oddechu. Przymrużył oczy i zasłonił usta rękawem, tworząc prowizoryczną maskę, przez którą mógł swobodnie oddychać. Drugą ręką sięgnął po radio. Po kilku sekundach wreszcie wyczuł kształt krótkofalówki pod kurtką i wyciągnął ją. Na szczęście była cała. Uruchomił ją, jednakże usłyszał tylko zakłócenia, zupełnie jakby ktoś lub coś zagłuszało sygnał, a następnie radio wyłączyło się. Spróbował ponownie, lecz bez skutku. Radio nie włączyło się ponownie. Odrzuciwszy krótkofalówkę na bok, rozejrzał się dookoła, kurz i pył trochę opadł, więc widoczność się poprawiała. Zobaczył przed sobą zawalony strop oraz ścianę. Wziął głęboki oddech przez rękaw. Kurz, który przedostał się do krtani, podrażnił jego płuca, sprawiając, że archeolog zakaszlał. Daniel przełknął ślinę, próbując przynajmniej trochę nawilżyć wysuszone gardło, jednak mimo to nic nie polepszyło jego dyskomfortu.<p>

„Muszę się stąd wydostać i to szybko. Cholera, gdyby tylko radio działało!"

Daniel odwrócił się, na szczęście znajdował się w takim położeniu, że zawalone kamienie utworzyły nad nim stabilną małą grotę. Mężczyzna musiał poszukać jednak innej drogi na zewnątrz, gdyż wyjście, które wcześniej się tutaj znajdowało, teraz było całkowicie zasypane. Daniel przeczołgał się na drugi koniec groty. Po kilku minutach, zorientował się, a raczej poczuł na własnej skórze, że z północnej części wieje. Daniel doczołgał się przez zwężenie, które utworzyło tunel, do ściany. Tam, jak się okazało, z małej szczeliny między kamieniami do groty wpływało świeże powietrze. Daniel odsunął dwie mniejsze skały, które barykadowały otwór i wystawił twarz w kierunku chłodnego podmuchu, biorąc głęboki oddech.

„No dobra, jeśli wiatr się tedy przedostaje, to światło także powinno chyba, że zapadł już zmrok. W takim razie Jack pewnie posłał po pomoc, jeśli żyje. Daniel skup się, musisz się wydostać! Musisz odsunąć te kamienie, zrobić przejście." Powiedział do siebie w myślach.

Doktor Jackson odsunął się od szczeliny i dokładnie zbadał zbitkę skalną, tworzącą ścianę przed nim. Znalazł dwa, przynajmniej tak mu się wydawało, słabe punkty, gdzie mogłoby by powstać przejście. Skały w tych miejscach były tak „ułożone", iż można by było usunąć je bez zagrożenia zawaleniem całości. Mężczyzna postanowił nie czekać ani chwili dłużej, wiedział zresztą, że im szybciej się wydostanie, tym lepiej. Poza tym bardziej przyda się na powierzchni, odkopując resztę towarzyszy, niż czekając na ratunek. Był pewien, że Cal'dria jest gdzieś tutaj, zapewne nieprzytomna, wymagająca natychmiastowej pomocy lekarskiej. Zaczął usuwać mniejsze skały, odrzucając je na bok, gdzie było więcej miejsca. Jego mięśnie napinały się pod ciężarem kamieni, małe kropelki potu zaczęły spływać z jego czoła, jednak archeolog ani na chwilę nie przerywał pracy. Chęć wydostania się oraz świadomość o uwięzionych przyjaciołach dodawała mu sił. Jedna skała po drugiej, mechanicznie, bez przerwy, aż w końcu ujrzał mały strumień światła przedostający się przez otwór, który sam stworzył.

Daniel odetchnął z ulgą, ocierając pot z czoła w rękaw swojej niezbyt czystej kurtki. Pył i brud przestał mu nagle przeszkadzać. Przełknął ślinę, nawilżając suche gardło, a następnie wziął głęboki oddech i wpatrując się w smugę światła, zaczął wołać o pomoc.

Jack podpierając swoją prawą stronę na długim kiju, znalezionym na skraju lasu, zbliżył się do miejsca, w którym wczoraj pracował. Przystanął przy gruzowisku. Teal'c wyruszył niecałe trzy godziny temu, w celu sprowadzenia pomocy z Ziemi. Mimo to, Jack martwił się o przyjaciela oraz o uwięzioną pod skałami resztę drużyny. Nie pomagał także fakt, że radioodbiorniki przestały działać, na skutek jakieś bliżej nieokreślonej siły zewnętrznej. Sama myśl o tym nasunęła mu obraz Carter.

Jego serce zabiło mocniej, a fala niepewności i obawy przeszła przez jego ciało. Nie miał pojęcia, co się z nią dzieje. Fakt, jeszcze kilka godzin temu był w stanie rozszarpać Sam za to, że spogląda na innego mężczyznę niż on. Był wściekły, mimo iż nie miał do niej jakiegokolwiek prawa. Nic nie mógł poradzić, że był zazdrosny, oczywiście zazdrość tą uzasadniał troską o misje. Co by się stało gdyby miejscowi odkryli ich kłamstwo? W najlepszym wypadku mogliby stracić cenny sojusz. A w najgorszym? Nawet nie chciał o tym myśleć. Teraz powinien skupić się na misji ratunkowej, a przede wszystkim jej koordynacji.

Mężczyzna zrobił głęboki wdech odwracając się w stronę obozowiska, wtedy usłyszał cichy dźwięk walących się kamieni. Rozejrzał się, jednak nigdzie nie było najmniejszego śladu zmian w ułożeniu głazów. Gruzy wyglądały dosłownie tak samo jak wczorajszego wieczoru. Nie minęło nawet kilka sekund, kiedy ponownie usłyszał ten sam dźwięk.

- Chyba mam paranoję.- powiedział Jack, robią kilka niezdarnych kroków na przód.- Ale na wszelki wypadek sprawdzę, co się dzieje.

Pułkownik odrzucił kij, po czym zaczął wchodzić na zawalone bloki skalne. Oczywiście robił to niezdarnie oraz bardzo powoli, bardziej wyglądało to na czołganie się po kamieniach niż wspinaczkę. Wiadomo, iż zawalona świątynia nie miała takich imponujących rozmiarów, jak wcześniej, ale dla rannego Jacka gruzowisko o wysokości metra było równoznaczne ze wspinaczką na Mount Everest. Mimo to się nie poddawał, miał nadzieję, że może to ktoś próbuje się przekopać. Może właśnie w tej chwili Daniel albo Carter są pod skałami, cali i nie oszukujmy się, że zdrowi, ale bez większych urazów. Walczą by wydostać się na powierzchnię.

O'Neill zacisnął zęby, kiedy wykonując kolejny ruch, jego chora stopa zahaczyła o wystający wierzchołek skały, która przedtem musiała być częścią kolumny podtrzymującej sufit. Jednak nie przerwał wspinaczki, zamiast tego narzucił sobie trochę szybsze tempo. Efekt nadszedł chwilę później, bowiem z nie zbyt dalekiej odległości usłyszał głos wołający o pomoc.

- Kto tam? Carter, Daniel? Halo, słyszycie mnie?- zawołał pułkownik, jednak odpowiedziała mu tylko głucha cisza. Mężczyzna przesunął się do przodu, a następnie zatrzymał, aby złapać oddech.

- Jack, to ty?- po dłuższej ciszy usłyszał cichy głos Daniela.

- Daniel, to ja. Jesteś cały? Gdzie Carter i reszta?- zawołał donośnym głosem przykładając ucho do malutkiej szczeliny, skąd dochodził głos przyjaciela.

Daniel poczuł ulgę, kiedy po jakimś czasie usłyszał głos O'Neilla. Mimo iż był już na skraju wyczerpania, teraz nabrał ponownie sił. Wiedział, że jeśli Jack i Teal'c są cali to pomoc nadejdzie bardzo szybko.

- Nie wiem, zostaliśmy rozdzieleni.- odpowiedział.- Sam i Multos wyszli po sprzęt, wtedy nas zasypało. Nie wiem, co się stało…

- Trzęsienie i te twoje starożytne głazy nie wytrzymały.- usłyszał w odpowiedzi. Mógł przysiądź, iż mimo sytuacji, w jakiej się znaleźli Jack wypowiedział to z tym swoim charakterystycznym uśmieszkiem na twarzy. Daniel uśmiechnął się przymykając powieki, kiedy ze skał posypał się piasek. Mężczyzna ponownie otworzył usta, jednak tym razem żadne słowo nie przeszło mu przez gardło. Spojrzał w smugę światła i zauważył, że kamienie zaczynają się o siebie ocierać, co powodowało tworzenie się pyłu. Archeolog zaczął się wycofywać do tyłu.

- Posłuchaj, trzymaj się, ok! Teal'c sprowadzi pomoc…

- Jack pośpieszcie się, strop nie wytrzyma za długo!

- Wyciągniemy was, nie martw się!

Daniel westchnął. Wierzył przyjacielowi, ale wiedział też, że jeśli się nie pośpieszą, to pomoc na nic się nie zda. Przełknął ślinę, to było jedyne możliwe wyjście, aby się nie odwodnić. Nie miał nic do picia, ani jedzenia, zapasy zostały w plecaku, a ostatnia manierkę wody, którą miał przy sobie dał Cal'drii. Był zmęczony i prawdopodobnie miał wstrząs mózgu, ale nie poddawał się. Miał silną wolę przetrwania, przecież był w SG-1. A oni zawsze wpadali w jakieś kłopoty.

- Znajdowałem się w gorszych opałach. Pomoc nadejdzie, już niedługo! Musze jakoś przetrwać do tego czasu.- pomyślał archeolog i spoglądnął w kierunku smugi światła. Teraz rozświetlała ona resztę ciemnego tunelu, w którym przed chwilą się znajdował. Wyraźnie mógł zauważyć kurz unoszący się w powietrzu oraz skały. Zamknął na chwilę oczy, po czym powoli je otworzył, gdy tylko usłyszał trzask. Tym razem nie zobaczył światła, ale jedynie walące się skały. Pył i kurz ponownie utworzyły uciążliwą chmurę, przez którą nie można było ani oddychać, ani nic zobaczyć. Daniel zaczął pośpiesznie wycofywać się do tyłu, jednak nie udało mu się znaleźć bezpiecznego schronienia przed kamieniami. Zanim zdążył to zrobić, uderzył się w głowę i stracił przytomność.

* * *

><p><strong>TBC <strong>_tym razem o wiele wcześniej niż ostatnio..._


	10. Chapter 10

Przeraźliwy ból. Nerw, który pulsował głośniej niż bicie jego serca. Wdech i wydech. Jeden, a potem drugi. Czyste powietrze, bez żadnych mikroskopijnych pyłków, które przeszkadzałyby mu w oddychaniu. Poruszył palcami u stóp, najpierw prawej potem lewej nogi. Następnie powtórzył tą samą czynność z palcami u dłoni. Miał czucie. Odetchnął z ulgą. Teraz wiedząc, że nadal posiada wszystkie kończyny, mógł powoli otworzyć powieki. Oczywiście nie było to łatwe zadanie, bowiem były one zbyt ciężkie. Nie mógł się oszukiwać, nadal był zmęczony. Po kilku próbach, lekko otworzył oczy, po czym zaraz je zamknął, z powodu rażącego światła, które oświetlało pomieszczenie.

„Pomieszczenie! Gdzie ja jestem? Byłem pod gruzami, w tunelu. Kamienie się zawaliły, a potem… Czy ja nie żyję? Znowu?" pomyślał.

Ogarnęła go niepewność i strach. Nie wiedział gdzie się znajdował, ani co się wydarzyło. W jego uszach szumiało, mimo to dochodziły do niego poszczególne dźwięki z zewnątrz. Wytężył słuch. Ciężki chód, zdecydowanie męski. Postać zbliżała się do niego z każdym kolejnym krokiem.

Jego mięśnie napięły się w obronie. Uchylił powieki tylko na tyle, aby coś zobaczyć, a zarazem nie dać się oślepić rażącemu światłu. Zdziwił się jednak, kiedy nie dostrzegł światła, tylko zamglony cień padający na jego twarz. Zamrugał, pozwalając swoim oczom na dostosowanie się do nowego środowiska i przełknął ślinę. To musiał być ten mężczyzna. Ten sam, którego uznał za zagrożenie. Tajemnicza postać wyprostowała się i otworzyła usta.

- Doktor Fraiser, wierzę, że Daniel Jackson jest przytomny.- usłyszał jego głos i mimowolnie się uśmiechnął. Żył i nikt nie chciał go skrzywdzić, a co najważniejsze był bezpieczny. Znajdował się w ambulatorium w Stargate Command, w domu. Odetchnął z ulgą.

Janet wyszła zza parawanu , kilka minut później ze smutnym uśmiechem na twarzy, podeszła do jego karty zdrowia i przeglądnęła ją. Daniel przetarł oczy, po czym z pomocą Teal'ca oparł się o poduszki.

- Doktorze Jackson dobrze znowu pana widzieć wśród żywych. - położyła dłoń na jego ramieniu, powstrzymując go przed dalszym poruszaniem się. - Powoli. Dopiero się obudziłeś. Miałeś poważne wstrząśnienie mózgu, kilka złamanych żeber i skręcony nadgarstek.

Pani doktor spojrzała na Daniela, wyciągając z kieszeni białego fartucha latarkę. Sprawdziła mu źrenice, a następnie zapisała coś w kartotece, po czym zabrała się za pobranie krwi.

- Co się stało? Pamiętam, że byliśmy w świątyni, potem gruzowisko, tunel i...- powiedział wpatrując jak ciemno czerwony płyn napełnia strzykawkę.

- Te wydarzenia odbyły się w osiem dni temu.- odparł Teal'c. W jego zawsze spokojnym głosie, można było wyczuć żal.

- Co z resztą? Sam, Cal'dria, Multos, są cali?

- Cal'dria i Multos nie odnieśli żadnych poważnych obrażeń. Są cali i zdrowi, wczoraj wrócili do siebie.- odparła Janet, po czym wycofała się za pawan, prosząc pielęgniarkę o przeprowadzenie badania próbki krwi.

- Co z Sam?- Daniel zaniepokoił się, coś było nie tak. Przyjaciele wyraźnie odmawiali rozmowy na jej temat. Mężczyzna spojrzał na Teal'ca, jednak ten opuścił wzrok.- Janet, co z Sam?

- Daniel nie powinieneś się denerwować, proszę porozmawiamy o tym później.

- NIE! Chcę wiedzieć, co się stało z Sam! Teraz!- krzyknął. Janet zerknęła na aparaty medyczne, które monitorowały jego stan. Gdy upewniła się, że wszystkie wskaźniki są na odpowiednim poziomie, westchnęła głośno. Kobieta usiadła przy jego łóżku. Nie było jej łatwo o tym mówić, sama całkowicie się z tym jeszcze nie pogodziła.

- Teal'c i pułkownik O'Neill próbowali was ratować, gdy świątynia się zawaliła, jednak nie podołali zadaniu. Teal'c wrócił do SGC po pomoc. Generał wysłał dwie drużyny, SG-2 oraz SG-16. Odkopanie gruzowiska zajęło im 4 dni. Pierwszego dnia odkopano ciebie, byłeś poważnie ranny i nieprzytomny. Drugiego, znaleziono Cal'drię oraz Multosa, w tym czasie Sam została uznana za zaginioną. Jednak, kiedy przekopano całe obszar świątyni, znaleziono tylko jej zakrwawioną kurtkę. Nie było ciała. Generał nie miał wyjścia, długo naciskaliśmy, ale niestety. Wczoraj uznano ją za martwą.

Przerwała, kiedy zobaczyła wyraz twarzy Daniela. Jego oddech przyspieszył, a mięśnie napięły się. Mimo tego, że siedział, miał problem z utrzymaniem równowagi. Jego ręce zaczęły się trząść. Mężczyzna zbladł i posmutniał. Janet mogła wyraźnie zauważyć łzy, które próbował powstrzymać. Jakby nie przyjmował do wiadomości tego, co właśnie mu powiedziała. Nie mogła się mu dziwić, sama miała trudności z zaakceptowaniem obecnej sytuacji.

Ból fizyczny, jaki czuł do tej pory nie mógł równać się z psychiczną pustką, która teraz zagościła w jego sercu. Sam była jego przyjaciółką, jedną z nielicznych, wspierała go od samego początku, była tuż obok niego w najpiękniejszych oraz najgorszych momentach jego życia. To ona pomogła pozbierać mu się po śmierci żony. Byli dla siebie jak brat i siostra, dzielili się wszystkim. A teraz nagle miał żyć bez niej. Był zdruzgotany. Po omacku odszukał ręki pani doktor, po czym ścisnął ją w pocieszającym geście.

- Wiem Danielu, wszystkim nam jest ciężko.- zaoferowała mu smutny uśmiech.

- Co z Jackiem? Jak on się trzyma?- zapytał spoglądając w stronę czarnoskórego wojownika.

- Nie najlepiej. Generał zawiesił go, zaraz po tym jak włamał się do zbrojowni, napadł na kilku marines i uruchomił wrota. Zatrzymano go na rampie, chciał iść jej szukać. Wyraz jego twarzy…- zawahała się.- Generał chciał wtrącić go do więzienia i postawić przed sądem wojennym, ale udało nam się uchronić przed tym pułkownika ze względu na „jego stan medyczny". To było za nim uznano Sam za zmarłą. Teraz cały dzień i noc przesiaduje albo w kwaterze albo w jej laboratorium. Nie chce z nikim rozmawiać, praktycznie nie je. Zagroziłam mu, że jeśli tak dalej pójdzie, znajdzie się w ambulatorium pod kroplówką i użyję wtedy bardzo dużej igły. Wzruszył tylko ramionami.

- Wierzę, że używacie określenia wrak człowieka, na stan, w którym znajduje się O'Neilla. - wtrącił Teal'c. - Zachowuje się tak samo jak ty, Danielu Jackson, po utracie Sha're.

Tymczasem pułkownik stanął w drzwiach jej laboratorium, założył ręce na piersi, po czym wszedł do środka. Rozejrzał się wzdychając. Wszystko było ułożone tak samo jak wczoraj i przedwczoraj. Jej słodki zapach nadal unosił się w powietrzu. Mężczyzna nie mógł się mu oprzeć, wziął głęboki oddech, wciągając go przez nos. Rozkoszując się nim.

Podszedł do stołu i delikatnie przesunął po nim opuszkami palców. Raporty z misji leżały poukładane na jednym stosie, a obok nich stała złota ramka z fotografią SG-1 na tle gwiezdnych wrót. Jack spojrzał na uśmiechnięte twarze przyjaciół, a to przywołało wspomnienia. Wspomnienia misji, na której zdjęcie zostało zrobione. Wspomnienia jej uśmiechniętej twarzy i uroczego błysku w oczach, kiedy to mówiła o jakimś urządzeniu. Wspomnienie, które wywołało skurcz jego żołądka. Przez ciało przeszedł zimny dreszcz, serce ponownie krwawiło. Nie czuł nic, ponownie wypełniła go pustka. Tak samo jak po śmierci Charliego. Cała jego nadzieja zgasła wraz z wiadomością, że jego ukochana nie żyje. Świadomość, że nie ujrzy niebieskiej głębi jej oczu, nie usłyszy jej uspokajającego głosu, czy poczuje słodkiego zapachu, tylko wspomagała i tak przeraźliwy ból straty.

Usiadł na krześle i położył łokcie na blacie, następnie ukrył twarz w dłoniach. Nie minęło nawet kilka sekund, kiedy jego oczy napełniły się łzami. Ale Jack nawet się tym nie przejmował, miał dość udawania przed wszystkimi. Kochał ją, a teraz, kiedy jej nie ma nie będzie przyjmować pokerowego wyrazu twarzy, uważać na to, co robi i mówi. Teraz już nic się nie liczyło. Zabrakło osoby, dla której budził się każdego ranka.

* * *

><p><strong>TBC <strong>


	11. Chapter 11

_Troszeczkę mi to zajęło, z powodu braku weny, ale oto i wróciła ( mam nadzieję, że na dobre) i rozdział gotowy._

* * *

><p>O'Neill wpatrywał się w fotografię kilka godzin, ignorując głód, zmęczenie czy fakt, że laboratorium pogrążyło się w mroku. Siedział w tym samym miejscu, trzymając w ręce jedną z kilku wizerunków jego podwładnej. Nie potrafił zapomnieć. Dręczyło go poczucie winy, iż mógł temu zaradzić. Że gdyby bardziej się starał generał nie uznałby Sam za zabitej, tylko nadal miałaby status zaginionej, co dawało jeszcze jakieś możliwości. Obiecał sobie, że mimo wszystko ją znajdzie i sprowadzi do domu, nie mógł tracić nadziei, teraz tylko ona trzymała go przy życiu.<p>

„Tak w ogóle, dlaczego generał tak szybko się poddał? Zawsze powtarzał nam, że za każdego członka personelu będzie walczył do ostatniego dnia swojego życia, a jednak bez protestu zgodził się by przerwać poszukiwania z powodu znalezionej kurtki należącej do major Carter. Co za żenada! Zamiast jej szukać, muszę siedzieć w tej cholernej bazie!"

Jack momentalnie wstał i w ataku złości zrzucił wszystko ze stołu. Dokumenty, które zawsze były ułożone alfabetycznie w kilku stosach, teraz rozsypały się po podłodze. Część z nich, jeszcze bezwładnie unosiła się w powietrzu, aby chwile później opaść, czy to na ziemię czy na biurko. Lampa także znalazła się na ziemi, razem z kilkoma niezidentyfikowanymi zabawkami pani major. Część z nich rozpadło się na kawałki. Jack nie poprzestał na tym, trzymając w ręce najcenniejszą rzecz w całym pomieszczeniu, fotografię jego ukochanej, przewrócił stół. Następnie cisnął ramką o ścianę. Szybka potrzaskała się, a szklane odpryski rozproszyły się po całym pomieszczaniu. Jednak z nich zadrasnął delikatną skórę Jacka, znajdującą się w pobliżu powieki. Z małej rany popłynęło kilka kropel krwi. Mężczyzna zalał się łzami, na skutek bólu psychicznego, tęsknoty za kimś, kogo tak bardzo kochała, a kogo nigdy nie mógł mieć. Oparł się o ścianę, po której zsunął się na ziemię. Podkurczył kolana, wtedy zobaczył leżące między papierami zdjęcie. Delikatnie wyciągnął je spod szkła, przejechał palcami po gładkiej powierzchni papieru, a następnie ukrył twarz w dłoniach. Jego ciche łkania wypełniły laboratorium.

Nie minęło nawet kilka minut, kiedy pogrążone w mroku laboratorium, rozświetliła lampa. Jack zmrużył oczy, chroniąc je przed rażącym światłem i otworzył dopiero chwilę później. Spojrzała na osobę, która stała przy drzwiach.

- Pułkowniku proszę. Który to raz tutaj pana znajduję? Siódmy?- dr Fraiser podeszła bliżej Jacka rozglądając się na boki.- Mnie także jej brakuje, sir, ale nie może pan tak poświęcać zdrowia. Pewnie nic pan nie jadł…

- Nie byłem głodny.- odburknął.- Chce zostać sam!

- Sir.- Janet kucnęła przy pułkowniku.

- Chce zostać sam, na miłość boską!- krzyknął. Janet jednak, znając już humory mężczyzny, nie odsunęła się, wręcz przeciwnie. Położyła dłoń na jego ramieniu, zmuszając go do spojrzenia w jej oczy.

- Proszę, pułkowniku, niech pan pójdzie ze mną na stołówkę. Musi pan coś zjeść. Sam nie chciałaby, aby…

- Jej tu nie ma! Jej tu nie ma.- powiedział. Łzy znowu napłynęły mu do oczu, Janet westchnęła. Też tęskniła za swoją przyjaciółka i rozumiała jego odczucia, ale nigdy nie widziała go w takim stanie. Serce krajało się na sam widok.- Nie rozumiem, dlaczego przerwano poszukiwania. Znaleziono tylko kurtkę, nie ciało, tylko kurtkę!

- Sir.- przełknęła ślinę.

Musiał powiedzieć mu to, co usłyszała od generała. Nikt poza nią z przyjaciół Sam nie wiedział. Generał miał zamiar im powiedzieć, ale w późniejszym terminie. Obawiał się jak może zareagować pułkownik, który i tak był już załamany, a dla Daniela taka wiadomość byłaby niebezpieczna, tym bardziej, że dopiero się obudził. Dlatego Hammond przemilczał sprawę, a każdy kto znał prawdę był zobowiązany tajemnica narodową. Nie wiadomo tylko, dlaczego nie wiedział Teal'c, ale to była już sprawa generała.

- Jack wysłuchaj mnie, dobrze. Generał nie chciał wam mówić, bał się jak możecie zareagować. Poza tym Sam nie chciała…

- Do rzeczy!

- Jack, kiedy Cal'dria i Mutlos wracali na swoją planetę z nimi wybrała się kolejna ekipa poszukiwawcza. Długo szukali czegokolwiek. Miejscowi pokazali im dokładnie ruiny i okolice. Minęło kilkanaście godzin, kiedy natknęli się na…- Janet przełknęła ślinę.- Było okropnie zmasakrowane, popalone. Jak się okazało, spod świątyni zaczęła wypływać magma, którą najwidoczniej spaliła 98% powierzchni ciała Samanthy. Poznano ją po nieśmiertelnikach. Tak mi przykro pułkowniku, wiem co pan do niej czuł…

- Nie to nie może być prawda.

- Niestety. Sama badałam ciało. To była major Carter.- łzy spłynęły jej po policzkach.- Jutro mają ją pochować w bazie Alfa, tak jak sobie życzyła w ostatniej woli. Przykro mi, pułkowniku.

- Dlaczego nam nie powiedziano?- warknął.

- Generał zamierzał to zrobić na pogrzebie. Może to i lepiej, że nie widział pan szczątków, tylko zapamięta ja pan taką, jaką zawsze była.

Pułkownik O'Neill spojrzała na kobietę zapłakanymi oczami. Janet nabrała powietrza w usta. Widząc pustkę i ból, który wypełniał wzrok mężczyzny mogła zrozumieć, dlaczego generał mu nie powiedział. Chciał, aby sprawa trochę przycichła, aby potem… W końcu nie od dziś wiadomo było jak iskrzy między Sam i Jackiem.

- Od kiedy pani wie?

- Tylko kilka godzin. Kiedy wezwano mnie do bazy Alfa.

- Do jej… jej szczątek?- kiwnęła tylko głową.- Daniel i T wiedzą?

- Nie, jeszcze nie. Powiedziałam tylko panu.

- Chce zostać sam, doktorku.

Dr Fraiser westchnęła. Poklepała Jacka po ramieniu, wstając z podłogi. Ostrożnie, by nie potknąć się o jakiś leżący na ziemi przedmiot, skierowała się do drzwi. Zatrzymała się przy futrynie, odwracając. Posłała ostatnie spojrzenie w kierunku pułkownika.

- Później kogoś przyślę. Musi pan zacząć jeść. Wszystkim nam jej brakuje.- powiedziała Janet i opuściła laboratorium przyjaciółki.

Mijały sekundy, które następnie przemieniały się w minuty, te znowu w godziny. Długie godziny, a każda z nich była taka sama dla Jacka. Bezsensowne snucie się po bazie, unikanie tych przepełnionych litością spojrzeń kolegów. Tak upłynął mu cały dzień. Fraiser zgodnie z obietnicą przysłała mu kogoś, nie przypuszczał tylko, że tym kimś będzie Gertrude. Młoda pielęgniarka, z którą ostatnio się zaprzyjaźnił. Kobieta praktycznie zaciągnęła go do stołówki i zmusiła do jedzenia. Jack nie odmówił, nie miał już przecież nic do stracenia, a widok młodej kobiety o śnieżnobiałej cerze i lśniących brązowych loczkach zawsze był lepszym towarzystwem niż puste siedzenia.

Zjadł pierwszy od kilku dni posiłek, który wcale nie polepszył jego samopoczucia, ale na pewno uszczęśliwił jego żołądek, po czym wrócił do swojej kwatery. Musiał zastanowić się, co dalej. Wiedział, iż dłuższe przebywanie w samotności, znowu wywoła falę wspomnieć, jednak najwyższy czas mieć to za sobą. Bądź, co bądź im szybciej się pozbiera po jej śmierci, przynajmniej częściowo ( przecież i tak zawsze będzie nosić ją w sercu, nigdy nie zapomni, ale miał jeszcze swoją drużynę i musiał wypełnić obowiązki dowódcy), tym będzie lepiej. Może kiedyś będzie w stanie ponownie się uśmiechnąć.

Jack usiadł przy biurku zawalonym raportami z misji. Otworzył szufladę i wyciągnął z niej kilka czystych kartek i długopis. Carter zawsze mówiła mu, że kiedy ma jakiś problem to wyciąga kartkę i spisuje wszystkie plusy i minusy. To pomagało podjąć jej decyzję. Jednak Jack nie był pewien czy i jemu to pomoże.

- Na miłość boską!- wymamrotał, następnie chwycił pierwszy z brzegu raportu i zajął się pracą.

Teraz stał w biurze generała i czekał, aż dowódca skończy rozmawiać przez telefon. Zdążył dokładnie przyjrzeć się odznaczeniom wiszącym na ścianie i wyczyścić paznokcie u rąk, zanim generał odłożył słuchawkę i zwrócił na niego uwagę. O'Neill położył mu ogromny stos raportów na biurko i z wymuszonym uśmiechem usiadł w fotelu.

- Widzę, że znalazłeś sobie zajęcie.

- Miałem wolną chwilę, sir.- generał spojrzał na swojego zastępcę.

- Jack wiem, że w ostatnim tygodniu ty i SG-1 wiele przeszliście. Jest mi bardzo przykro z powodu major Carter, jej śmierć jest okropną strata dla wszechświata. Dla ciebie również, mój przyjacielu. Nie da się ukryć, że cos do niej czułeś.

- Ja..- Jack już chciał zaprzeczyć, ale Hammond uniósł dłoń i kontynuował.

- Nie okłamuj mnie, nie jestem ślepy. Może stary, ale nie ślepy. Obserwowałem was. Wracając, co sprawy. Wiesz, że prędzej czy później będę musiał przydzielić kogoś

- Nie ma mowy! SG-1 to Daniel, T, ja i Carter. Nawet, jeśli jej już nie ma, nikt nie będzie w stanie jej zastąpić. Damy sobie radę w trójkę!

- Pułkowniku nie mówię, że zrobię to teraz. SG-1 na razie zostaje w bazie. Nie pozwolę wam iść na misję, nie po takiej stracie. Prezydent zgodził się ze mną w tej sprawie i zostaliście zawieszeni do odwołania. Zakaz przechodzenia przez wrota.

- I co mamy niby teraz zrobić? Jedyną szansą na to abyśmy mogli jakoś sobie poradzić jest powrót do pracy, a tak…

- Koniec dyskusji pułkowniku. Otrzymał pan 3 miesiące płatnego urlopu i pozwolenie na opuszczenie bazy. Proszę to dobrze wykorzystać.- odparł generał.

- I nie boi się pan, że strzelę sobie kulkę w łeb?- zapytał ironicznie.

- Jack dobrze wiem, że nadal masz nadzieję, że ją odnajdziesz. Naszą Sam czy z innej rzeczywistości. Nie zabijesz się, poza tym ufam ci na tyle, aby wypuścić cie na powierzchnię. Odmaszerować.

Jack wstał i opuścił gabinet. Spojrzał na zegarek. Zostało tylko półtorej godziny do pogrzebu jego Carter. Czy tego chciał czy nie, musiał się z tym pogodzić.

* * *

><p>Uroczystość była piękna. „O ile pogrzeb może być piękny." Pomyślał Jack. Większość personelu SGC oraz bazy Alfa wystroili się w mundury galowe lub czarne ubrania, w przypadku cywilów. Orkiestra dęta grała marsz pogrzebowy, kiedy SG-3 niosło trumnę od wrót do „ogródka poległych", jak nazywano mały cmentarz przeznaczony dla najbardziej zasłużonych żołnierzy SGC, którzy chcieli zostać pochowani poza Ziemią. Każdy oficer zasalutował, kiedy mijała go karawana, za którą szli generał Hammond, Jack, Casssie z dr Fraiser, oraz Teal'c pchający Daniela na wózku inwalidzkim. Ojciec Samanthy był nieobecny z powodu jakieś tajnej misji dla Tok'ra.<p>

W momencie, kiedy hebanową trumnę złożono do wcześniej wykopanego dołka, sześć F-302 przeleciało nad ich głowami tworząc amerykańską flagę. Na trumnę położono kwiaty, a następnie zasypano ziemią, podczas gdy generał Hammond przemawiał. Po jego przemówieniu przyszła kolej na dr Fraiser, Daniela, Teal'ca oraz Jacka.

Pułkownik wolnym krokiem podszedł do podium, biorąc głębokie wdechy, jakby chcąc uspokoić nerwy. Stanął za mikrofonem i spojrzał na tłum żałobników.

- Jak wiecie kocham przemówienia, więc się streszczę. Major doktor Samantha Carter była niezwykłą osobą. Jednym z najlepszych żołnierzy, z jakim miałem przyjemność służyć i nie gorszym naukowcem. To jej zawdzięczam swoje życie. Prawda jest taka, że gdyby nie ona ja, moja drużyna i pewnie większość z was nie byliby tutaj, gdyby nie jest poświęcenie, odwaga i szalone pomysły. Będzie nam jej brakować.- powiedział, po czym odwrócił się i oddał jej salut, spoglądając przy tym na zdjęcie, które stało obok.

* * *

><p><strong>TBC<strong>


	12. Chapter 12

_fanka77 dzięki za komentarze, wiele dla mnie znaczą...  
><em>

* * *

><p>Minęło prawie cztery i pół miesiąca, kiedy znowu odważył się wejść do laboratorium, które kiedyś było Sam, a teraz za przechowalnie większych artefaktów przed ich opuszczeniem do strefy 51. Jack wrócił właśnie z Minnesoty, gdzie prawie trzy miesiące spędził na łowieniu ryb i spędzaniu czasu z przyjaciółmi. Daniel i Teal'c dopilnowali, aby przestał rozpamiętywać stare dzieje i obwiniać się o śmierć Sam. To oni namówili go, aby zaprosił Gertrude na kolacje twierdząc, że życie toczy się dalej. „Szczerze, to spiknięcie mnie z Gertii, było jednym lepszych pomysłów Kosmicznej Małpy." Wyszczerzył zęby na samą myśl o promiennej twarzy kobiety, z którą spotykał się od ponad dwóch miesięcy. Nie był to jakiś bardzo poważny związek, ale pozwolił mu pomógł mu odzyskać chęć do życia. Nie kochał Gertrude, nie tak jak Sam, ale była ona droga jego sercu. Zależało mu na jej szczęściu, przy niej czuł się potrzebny, szczęśliwy. Oczywiście Gertrude darzyła go głębokim uczuciem, jednak przyjmowała do wiadomości, że nie jest pierwszą kobietą w sercu Jacka.<p>

O'Neill stanął przy dawnym biurku Carter i westchnął na samo wspomnienie kobiety. Brakowało mu jej, to oczywiste. Ich mała rodzina nigdy nie będzie już taka sama, bez techno bełkotu Sam każda misja była po prostu kolejną misją, a nie nową przygodą. Daniel stał się bardziej zamknięty w sobie, jakby także obwiniał się o śmierć przyjaciółki. A Teal'c, no cóż, był taki sam jak przed tragedią, jednak i w jego spojrzeniu można było dostrzec ból i tęsknotę. Ich trójka może i pogodziła się już ze śmiercią Samanthy, jednak nigdy jej nie zapomniała. Czasami mówili o kobiecie, o wspólnych przygodach, sukcesach i porażkach, jednak za każdym razem, kiedy tak się działo, popadali w melancholię, która trwałą czasami i kilka dni.

- Jack? Co robisz?- z zamyślenia wyrwał go ciepły głos. Odwrócił się i ujrzał stojącą w drzwiach Gertrude. Uśmiechnął się, po czym podszedł do kobiety. Pocałował ją w policzek, gasząc przy tym światło w laboratorium.

- Wspominałem. Czasami…

- Wiem, chcesz pobyć sam, by pomyśleć. Zastanowić się, co zrobiłaby major Carter. Rozumiem, Jack. Naprawdę - odpowiedziała chwytając go za dłoń.

„Jakim cudem na nią zasłużyłem! Na jej uczucie?" pomyślał, kiedy trzymając się za rękę przeszli korytarz.

- Miałaś do mnie jakąś sprawę, czy po prostu się stęskniłaś?

- Mam sprawę, chociaż to pierwsze nie wyklucza drugiego. Daniel prosił abyś przyszedł do jego gabinetu, chciał ci coś powiedzieć.

Jack westchnął, kiedy para zatrzymała się przed windą. Spojrzał na swoją dziewczynę. Jej kiedyś krótkie, brązowe włosy, teraz były długą kaskadą loków, upięte w kok, aby nie przeszkadzały przy pracy. Miała na sobie biały fartuch lekarski, a pod nim (Gertii pracowała, jako cywilna pielęgniarka) jeansy i zielony sweterek z dzianiny, podkreślający intensywny kolor jej zielonych oczu. Nie wyróżniała się jakąś zjawiskową urodą, była jakby to określić pospolita. Jej sylwetka także nie należała do idealnych, posiadała trochę zbędnych krągłości tu i ówdzie. Mimo to Jack nie dbał o to czy była trochę pulchna, czy też nie. Nie musiała być pięknością, nie była przecież jego Carter. Wystarczyło mu, że jest zabawna, pogodna, dobra w łóżku, wierna, przepełniona miłością i kochała Simpsonów, jak on. Reszta była nie ważna.

- Widzimy się dzisiaj?- zapytał.

Kobieta tylko kiwnęła głową, po czym musnęła usta ukochanego, zanim weszła do windy. Jack poczekał, aż drzwi się zamknęły, po czym nucąc pod nosem i planując wieczorną kolację, udał się do biura przyjaciela. Wszedł do pomieszczenia równo z Teal'ciem, który uniósł brew na widok uradowanego przyjaciela.

- Cześć Kosmiczna Małpo. Co tam?- powiedział siadając na biurku. Daniel zmarszczył brwi.

- Myślałem, że przestałeś już mnie tak nazywać.- powiedział spoglądając na pułkownika. Gdy zobaczył jego uśmiechnięty wyraz twarzy, dodał.- No jasne, na co ja liczyłem. Wracając do ważniejszych rzeczy. Generał Hammond otrzymał wiadomość od Tok'ra, chodziło o Çatal Höuyck…

- Planeta, gdzie zginęła Carter.- wyszeptał Jack.

- Tak, tylko, że po planecie nie ma śladu.

- Nie rozumiem, Danielu Jackson.- odparł zdziwiony Teal'c.

- Generał mówił coś o wysłaniu statku Tok'ra, aby przeskanować planetę, kiedy jeszcze Sam była uznana za zaginioną w akcji.- wytłumaczył Jack.- Nie wiedziałem, że po jej pogrzebie nie porzucili misji.

- Tak, tak właśnie. Zameldowali, że po wyjściu z nadprzestrzeni zastali jedynie pozostałości po wybuchu oraz tworzącą się supernową. Selmack odleciał. Jeśli kiedykolwiek mielibyśmy dowiedzieć się czegoś więcej o śmierci Sam, to nasza szansa właśnie przepadła.

Całe SG-1 umilkło. Samo wspomnienie ich dawnej towarzyszki wzbudziło zadumę. Minęło już sporo czasu, a jednak wciąż zbyt mało. Tęsknili za Sam, to oczywiste, w końcu w pewnym stopniu SG-1 tworzyło rodzinę. Kiedy Carter odeszła, generał długo nie wspominał o jakimkolwiek zastępstwie, ale w końcu musiał przydzielić kogoś swojej flagowej drużynie. I tak miejsce Sam zajął kapitan Adam Nelson. Mimo, iż zaakceptowano nowego członka w zespole, to nigdy nie uważano go za część rodziny. Nie zapraszano na urodziny czy czwartkowe wypady na steki i piwo, o wędkarskich weekendach i nocach filmowych nie było nawet mowy.

- Dzisiaj po raz pierwszy weszłam do jej laboratorium od powrotu z urlopu. Nadal czuć tam jej obecność.- westchnął Jack.

- Ile to już czasu minęło?

- Siedem i pół miesiąca od jej śmierci. Kto by pomyślał, ja nadal nie mogę uwierzyć, że nie ma jej wśród nas.-odparł Daniel, po czym wyprostował się i spojrzał na pułkownika, który teraz bawił się małym pudełeczkiem. Archeolog od razu je poznał. To samo, które widział przed misją, która odmieniła ich życie. To właśnie w nim znajdował się diamentowy pierścionek.

Teal'c także je zauważył, gdyż w swój charakterystyczny sposób uniósł brew, pytając:

- O'Neill, ufam, że Gertrude jest w dobrym zdrowiu.

- Tak, T. Spotykamy się dzisiaj. Zabieram ją do tej nowej włoskiej restauracji.

- Naprawdę? Chcesz się oświadczyć, skoro mi tak machasz pierścionkiem pod nosem?- zapytał doktor Jackson.

- Nie, Kosmiczna Małpo. Ale myślałem, aby ze mną zamieszkała. W końcu spotkamy się od dwóch miesięcy, tak na poważnie. Znamy jeszcze dłużej. Dobrze nam ze sobą, a ja nie robię się coraz młodszy. Czas się ustatkować, pomyśleć o psie… Gertii jest wspaniałą kobietą, nie jest Carter, ale przecież nikt nam nigdy jej nie zastąpi. Może nie kocham jej w takim stopniu, jakim powinienem, ale bardzo mi na niej zależy.

- Cieszę się, że chcesz sobie ułożyć życie. Lubię Gertrude, to wspaniała kobieta. Wiesz, że na nią nie zasługujesz?

- Zdaje sobie z tego sprawę, ale nie będę czekać tak jak z Sam. Gertii jest dla mnie bardzo ważna, jeśli mnie zechce to ją poślubię. Chcę mieć kogoś, z kim mogę spędzić życie. Sam już tutaj nie ma. Zawsze będę ją kochać, ale to przeszłość. Gertii to moja przyszłość!- powiedział.- Czas, abyś i ty Kosmiczna Małpo wziął sprawy w swoje ręce, wiem jak się ślinisz do naszej dobrej pani doktor. Zresztą z wzajemnością. Odłóż te skały i zaproś ją na kolacje!

Daniel przewrócił oczami szukając wsparcia u Teal'ca. Ten jednak się tylko uśmiechnął.

* * *

><p><strong>TBC<strong>


	13. Chapter 13

_**A/N: **No i kolejny rozdział do publikacji. Trochę trwało zanim się za niego wzięłam. No cóż szkolenie zabiera mi dużo czasu, w dodatku się pochorowałam i nie mam za bardzo czasu, aby sklecić więcej niż te 500 wyrazów dziennie, chociaż, jak wiadomo pisząc kilka ficków na raz te 500 wyrazów to jest po kilka zdań z każdego ficka. A potem pisze jeden rozdział cały miesiąc! W każdym razie oto kolejny rozdział, który mam nadzieję coś wam wyjaśni, a jeśli nie to poczekajcie na kolejne...chociaż nie wiem kiedy to może nastąpić, gdyż muszę zabrać się za "Caprica before the fall". Dziękuję serdecznie za komentarze i że nadal czytacie. Pozdrawiam!**  
><strong>_

_**fanka77 **dzięki, a no wiesz nie wiem... na razie Gertii jest i uszczęśliwia Jacka, a do tego czy zostanie na chwilę czy na dłużej, to decyzja jeszcze nie została do końca podjęta _

_**kruszynka85** to może teraz Ci coś wyjaśni następujący rozdział :P  
><em>

* * *

><p>Sam powoli otworzyła oczy. Promienisty ból przeszedł przez jej nadgarstki. Nie próbowała nawet nimi ruszyć, wiedziała już, iż jest to bezcelowe. Za każdym razem, kiedy chciała uwolnić się z kajdanek przymocowanych do ściany, one tylko bardziej zacieśniały się na jej skórze. Wzięła głęboki wdech, próbując spowolnić oszalałe bicie serca, które było wywołane podawaniem jej jakiegoś środka odurzającego. Kiedy bicie jej serca wróciło do normalnego rytmu, rozejrzała się po dużym złotym pomieszczeniu, które jak się wcześniej okazało było więzienną celą. Była sama, pierwszy raz od niepamiętnego czasu.<p>

- Obudziłaś się. To dobrze.- usłyszała znajomy głos, a po chwili jej oczom ukazał się Mutlos.

Sam zacisnęła zęby. Gdy go poznała, myślała, że jest jej przyjacielem, a tymczasem okazał się zwykłym oszustem i ciemiężycielem. Po raz kolejny wróciła do pierwszych chwil, zaraz po zawaleniu się świątyni.

* * *

><p><em>Znajdowała się w jaskini, belki i kamienie, które leżały dookoła świadczyły o tym, że upadła z wysoka. Spojrzała w górę, jednak nie zobaczyła nic niezwykłego, tylko nietknięty kamienny sufit, pokryty pajęczynami. Była zmęczona. Ból, który przeszywał jej ciaoł, wcale nie pomagał. Długo nie mogła się ruszyć. Wołała pomoc, jednak nikt nie przyszedł na ratunek. Nie wiedziała ile czasu minęło, w końcu ujrzała światło latarki i usłyszała kroki. Zanim jednak zobaczyła postać, coś rozbiło się na jej głowie. Sam straciła przytomność. Obudziła się kilka godzin później w małej grocie. Była związana, brudna, naga, a w dodatku pękała jej głowa. <em>

_- Mutlos, co się dzieje, dlaczego jestem związana?- zapytała, jednak na żadne z jej pytań nie udzielono odpowiedzi. Mężczyzna zignorował Sam, poświęcając swoją uwagę dziwnemu urządzeniu, które stało na środku jaskini._

_- Studiowałem tyle lat inskrypcje, próbując to uruchomić, bezskutecznie. Wtedy poznałem ciebie i wszystko ułożyło się w odpowiednim porządku.- odezwał się w końcu po kilkunastu minutach.- Widzisz, wystarczyło, aby podczas spojenia księżyców, przez wrota przeszedł ktoś ze znacznikiem Goa'uldów i naquadah we krwi. Urządzenie automatycznie cię wykryło i dzięki temu teraz będę mógł wykorzystać jego potencjał. Wystarczy, że podczas kolejnego trzęsienia jądro planety, do którego jest podłączone napełni je ciekłym naquadah, a potem wszystko pójdzie zgodnie z planem!- wytłumaczył jej Mutlos, dokręcając jakieś śrubki nad potężną machiną.- Mój pan będzie ze mnie dumny. Należycie mnie nagrodzi!_

_- Pan? O czym ty mówisz?_

_- Chyba nie myślałaś, że urodziłem się w tej oddalonej od prawdziwego świata dziurze. O nie, mój pan umieścił mnie tutaj w celu odnalezienia informacji na temat tego urządzenia. Ta maszyna pozwoli mu zdobyć władzę. Pokona innych Władców Systemu i stanie się najpotężniejszym z nich. Tacy jak ty, będą się przed nim kłaniać._

_- Nie uda ci się, moja drużyna będzie mnie szukać. Obaliliśmy już kilku fałszywych bogów, pokonamy i tego. Kimkolwiek jest!_

_Mutlos roześmiał się. Powolnym krokiem podszedł do kobiety. Przykucnął. Jego dłoń spoczęła na jej policzku._

_- Moja droga o wszystko zadbałem. Nikt cię nie szuka, wszyscy myślą, że nie żyjesz._

_- Generał się nie podda. Daniel, Teal'c i Jack… bez ciała nie mogą uznać mnie za martwą! Nikt w to nie uwierzy!_

_- Wybacz. Nikt już o ciebie nie dba. Moja siostra została poświęcona, magma zmasakrowała jej ciało, co dalej mi przewagę. Nikt was nie rozróżni, a mój pan suto mnie nagrodzi, kiedy zamelduję o zwycięstwie. Jego statki już tutaj lecą. Nikt go nie powstrzyma!_

* * *

><p>Sam obserwowała chodzącego po celi Mutlosa. Nie wiedziała ile czasu minęło, odkąd na planetę przyleciały statki, jak się okazało Goa'ulda Yu i przetransportowali urządzenie oraz ją na pokład jednego z hataków. Te wydarzenia nadal były zamglone. Fakt, jeszcze niedawno tak nie było, pamiętała każdy szczegół. Jednak teraz… Możliwe, że środek odurzający, jaki jej podawali, miał na celu zatarcie jej wspomnień. Nie była pewna. I tak było jej ciężko się skupić na czymkolwiek, nie wspominając by jakoś to naukowo uzasadnić. Walczyła, aby zachować wszystkie wspomnienia, ale z każdym dniem była coraz słabsza. Nie potrafiła już walczyć, ale nie chciała się poddawać. Co noc marzyła, że powróci do domu. Oczywiście zdawała sobie sprawę, że jeśli wszyscy uważają ją za zmarłą, to nie ma co liczyć na akcję ratunkową ze strony SGC. Wszystko zależało od niej. Jeśli chciała uciec, musiała to zrobić sama.<p>

Przełknęła ślinę, aby nawilżyć suche gardło. Była spragniona i głodna. Długa kremowa sukienka, która okrywała jej ciało, była poniszczona aczkolwiek czysta, mimo to nie chroniła przed chłodem jaki panował w celi. Mutlos zbliżył się do niej, jego dłonie powędrowały po jej nagim ramieniu. Sam zacisnęła zęby i zamknęła powieki. Kolejne wspomnienie wróciło.

* * *

><p><em>Niedługo po tym jak znalazła się w celi, przyszło po nią dwóch Jaffa. Chwycili ją za nadgarstki i taką jak stała, czyli nagą i brudną, wyciągnęli z celi, ciągnąc za sobą przez korytarz. Skręcili w lewo i weszli do dużego pokoju. Strażnicy rzucili Sam na ziemię, mówiąc coś do dwóch niewolnic, które znajdowały się w pokoju. Kobiety podeszły do Sam, kiedy mężczyźni opuścili pomieszczenie. Pomogły jej się podnieść, a następnie zaprowadziły do dużej wanny.<em>

_Kiedy umyły i ubrały Samanthę w czystą, zwiewną szatę, drzwi otwarły się, a do środka wszedł Mutlos. Nie powiedział ani słowa, wyciągnął tylko rękę w jej kierunku. Podeszła i razem wyszli na korytarz._

_- Gdzie idziemy?- zapytała._

_- Zobaczysz nasz triumf!- odaprł z szelmowskim uśmiechem. Resztę drogi na mostek milczał._

_Doszli do złotych drzwi, które otworzył strażnik. Weszli do środka i skierowali się do ogromnej szyby. Sam spojrzała w pustą przestrzeń kosmiczną, w której znajdowały się jeszcze dwa inne statki. Mutlos podszedł do sterówki i nacisnął kilka przycisków. Statek obrócił się i teraz Sam ujrzała planetę, na której wcześniej znajdowała się ze swoją drużyną. Hataki znalazły się w polu widzenia, a z jednego z nich wystrzelił niebieskofioletowy promień, który uderzył w planetę._

_- Mutlos, oni…- odwróciła się w kierunku mężczyzny._

_- Wiem. Zobacz! Mój pan będzie potężny, z taką bronią inni nie mają szans._

_Mężczyzna opuścił mostek, pozostawiając Carter samą. Usiadła przy oknie, obejmując ramionami kolana i obserwując promień niszczący planetę. Po kilku minutach strumień energii przebił planetę, wywołując wybuch. W mgnieniu oka masywna planeta zapadła się, tworząc supernową. Sam zamknęła oczy._

* * *

><p>- Moja droga Samantho.- jego ręka powędrował z jej policzka, aż po szyję delikatnie pieszcząc skórę.<p>

- Czego chcesz?

- Yu zbliża się do pierwszej z planet Ba'ala. Kiedy odniesie zamierzony cel, obiecał, że zostaniesz moją żoną. Będziemy mogli razem cieszyć się sukcesem. Jeszcze tylko kilka sesji z naszym specjalistą i zapomnisz o swoim dawnym życiu. Pokochasz mnie, a jeśli nie zrobisz tego dobrowolnie, zmuszę cię.

Sam naprężyła się, co sprawiło, że kajdanki na jej nadgarstkach zacisnęły się. Kobieta syknęła z bólu. Mutlos wstał, a następnie przywołał Jaffa. Mężczyzna wszedł do celi i odpiął kajdanki od ściany, chwycił łańcuch, który je łączył i poprowadził za sobą do sali obok. Tej, w której podawano jej odurzający narkotyk. Carter zacisnęła zęby, kiedy drzwi do pomieszczenia otworzyły się i ujrzała znajome krzesło. Teraz wiedziała, że musi zrobić wszystko, aby się wydostać. Jej pamięć już szwankowała, a co będzie za kilka dni? Jeśli teraz nie zacznie działać, to może być za późno.

* * *

><p><strong>TBC<strong>


	14. Chapter 14

Obudził go zapach świeżo zaparzonej kawy. Z uśmiechem wstał z łóżka, by udać się do łazienki. Wykonał poranną toaletę, po czym ubrany w czyste jeansy i szary T-shirt z logo USAF udał się w stronę kuchni.

- Mm… ładnie pachnie.- powiedział Jack obejmując Gertii w pasie i przytulił się do jej pleców, delikatnie muskając ustami jej szyję. Kobieta przykryła swoją dłonią jego, odwracając głowę by pocałować mężczyznę.

- Dzień dobry kochanie.

Gertrude podała mu kawę, a następnie chwyciła do ręki drugą filiżankę z zimna herbatą. Upiła trochę napoju i odstawiła filiżankę na blat. Kiedy ręce Jacka powędrowały z jej bioder na pośladki. Mężczyzna lekko ją podniósł, sadzając na blacie kuchennym. Przysunął się do niej bliżej, aby mogła go opleść nogami w pasie.

- Wiesz jak wspaniale wyglądasz w mojej koszulce?

Kobieta objęła go za szyję przyciągając bliżej. Ich wargi złączyły się w pocałunku. Jack przesunął dłonie po jej lędźwiach, wsuwając je pod koszulkę, delikatnie pieszcząc nagie plecy. Jęknęła wprost do jego ust i przerywając pocałunek, zaczęła rozbierać ukochanego. O'Neill uśmiechnął się i szybko oderwał dłonie od kobiety, aby umożliwić jej rozebranie go. Po chwili szary T-shirt znalazł się na ziemi, gdzie dołączył do niego kolejny. Nie przerywając pocałunku, Jack zręcznym ruchem odpiął stanik i rzucił go na ziemię. Gertii także nie próżnowała, jej dłonie powędrowały przez umięśnioną klatkę piersiowa pokrytą kilkoma srebrnymi włoskami. Już miała wsunąć swoje dłonie do spodni, kiedy rozległo się pukanie do drzwi. Jack jęknął, a Gertii westchnęła. Objęła mężczyznę w pasie, wtulając się w jego klatkę piersiową. Musnęła ustami jego szyję.

- To pewnie nasi goście. Podasz mi koszulkę?- posłała mu słodki uśmiech.

Mężczyzna, nie kryjąc nawet swojego niezadowolenia sięgnął po ubrania, poczym szybko wciągając na siebie T-shirt, otworzył drzwi.

- Cześć Jack.

- Danny-boy! Jak zwykle świetne wyczucie czasu.- rzucił ironicznie zapraszając do środka swojego przyjaciela, któremu towarzyszyły doktor Frasier oraz Cassie.

- Nie mam pojęcia, o czym…- urwał, gdy zobaczył zarumienioną Gertrudę w koszulce Jacka i majtkach. Kobieta korzystając z okazji, wślizgnęła się do sypialni, by się ubrać. Daniel przygryzł dolną wargę.- A no tak… Teal'c już jest?

- Nie, jesteście pierwsi. Gertii zrobiła kawy napijesz się?

- Jasne.- odparł, kierując się do kuchni, gdzie kilka sekund wcześniej udały się kobiety, aby rozpakować zakupy.

Gertii wzięła szybki prysznic, po czym starannie ułożyła włosy i nałożyła delikatny makijaż. Wciągnęła na siebie biały jedwabny szlafrok i weszła do wspólnej sypialni jej i Jacka. Podeszła do łóżka, gdzie leżała wcześniej przygotowana zielona sukienka w białe groszki. Chwyciła ją do reki, po czym rozwiązała szlafrok i ubrała się w zwiewny ciuszek. Kiedy była gotowa spojrzała ostatni raz w swoje lustrzane odbicie, jej usta delikatnie się wykrzywiły. Wyszła z sypialni i skierowała się do kuchni, gdzie czekały na nią Janet i Cassie.

- Mężczyźni już rozpalają grilla?- zapytała myjąc ręce. Cassie kiwnęła potwierdzająco, następnie wszystkie trzy zabrały się za obieranie warzyw.

Tymczasem Daniel i Jack usiedli w cieniu parasola na tarasie, popijając piwo. Od dawna ta dwójka nie miała tyle czasu, a by po prostu się zrelaksować i porozmawiać. Tak więc z ochotą skorzystali z dnia wolnego, by pobyć w gronie rodziny i przyjaciół. Błoga, aczkolwiek niekrępująca cisza została przerwana, kiedy szklane drzwi z kuchni rozsunęły się i na taras wbiegła Cassie. Dziewczyna usiadła na kolanach Jacka, który nie można zaprzeczyć, stał się jej bardzo blisko od momentu, kiedy przybyła na Ziemię. Był dla mniej jak ojciec.

- Co jest Cass?- zapytał odkładając piwo na mały stolik.

- A czy coś musiało się stać, by się do ciebie przytulić?- powiedziała kładąc głowę na jego piersi. Jack uniósł brew. Doskonale wiedział, że dziewczyna była dość nieśmiała i okazywała mu czułość tylko w kilku sytuacjach. Jedną z takich sytuacji były ważne wydarzenia z życia SG-1 i spółki. Nie żeby nie cenił sobie tych kilku uścisków, którymi zazwyczaj raczyła go obdarzyć Cassie. Po prostu był czujny.- T przyszedł z kobietą!

Cała trójka spojrzała nie siebie, a następnie wszyscy zerwali się na równe nogi i szybkim krokiem podążyli do domu, by zobaczyć tajemnicza partnerkę przyjaciela. Przepchali się przez szklane drzwi i osłupieli. Janet, która w danej chwili kroiła paprykę szeroko otworzyła oczy, mierząc cała trójkę karcącym wzrokiem. Gertii tylko westchnęła, mrucząc pod nosem: „Jak dzieci" i odebrała czerwone wino od partnerki Jaffa.

- O'Neill nie żywisz chyba urazy, że pojawiłem się z porucznik Madlen Higthon.

- T, stary. Cieszę się, że wreszcie się z kimś pojawiłeś!- odparł Jack ściskając dłoń przyjaciela. Następnie podszedł do pani porucznik. Kobieta zasalutowała, na co pułkownik przewrócił oczami, jednak po chwili zrobił to samo.- Spocznij poruczniku. Jesteście tu w gości i błagam bez protokołu, czy innej militarnej fasady. Jestem Jack.

- Tak jest, sir… znaczy tak, oczywiście Jack.- mężczyzna mimowolnie się uśmiechnął, mimo iż przypomniał sobie jak to zawsze starała się przekonać Sam, by mówiła mu po imieniu. Każda próba zawsze przynosiła odwrotny efekt, ale i tak warto było próbować.

Madlen dołączyła do kobiet w kuchni, natomiast Teal'c z czymś, co mogłoby przypominać uśmiech podążył za resztą swojej drużyny oraz Cassie do ogrodu.

- Porucznik Madlen Highton. Kto by pomyślał T, kto by pomyślał…

Teal'c od zawsze unikał znajomości z kimś innym poza drużyną czy ich wspólnym towarzystwem, do którego należeli doktor Fraiser z Cassie czy generał Hammond. Wiec widok wojownika w towarzystwie kogoś spoza tego kręgu, a co więcej z kobietą, był bardzo niecodziennym, lecz cieszącym faktem. Każdy przecież zasługiwała na szczęście. Skoro Jack ułożył sobie życie z Gertrude, a Daniel, co nadal było wielkim sekretem, o którym wiedział tylko pułkownik i jego dziewczyna, która sama zresztą pomagała mu w wyborze pierścionka, planował w końcu oświadczyć się Janet, to, dlaczego Teal'c miał być samotny. Przecież to on, z nich wszystkich przeszedł najwięcej. Jego syn nie był już małym dzieckiem, a żona nie żyła od kilkunastu miesięcy. Okres żałoby już dawno się zakończył i nadszedł czas na ułożenie sobie życia. Nikt nie wiedział, aż do tej pory, że łączą go jakieś stosunki z kimś w bazie. Co jednak było oczywiste, że jeśli już to Teal'c zwiąże się z kobieta, która walczy z Władcami Systemu, tak jak on.

Madlen nie tylko była wojowniczką, członkinią SG-7, ale także urodziwą kobietą. W wieku lat czterdziestu siedmiu, nadal miała gibkie i elastyczne ciało nastolatki. Do tego była wysoka, wiec bez problemu mogła stanąć na równi z czarnoskórym mężczyzną i spojrzeć mu z brązowe oczy. Jej twarz w kształcie serca z wyraziście zarysowanymi kościami policzkowymi, otulona kasztanowymi puklami gęstych włosów, również przyciągała wzrok mężczyzn. Kilka piegów na nosie i czole, kontrastowało z szarymi oczami.

* * *

><p>Gertrude pojawiła się razem z Janet i Madlen w ogrodzie. Panie rozłożyły na wcześniej przygotowanym stole sztućce oraz sałatki, następnie poprosiły mężczyzn o pomoc. Daniel ochoczo wrócił do kuchni po alkohol oraz kieliszki, natomiast Jack i Teal'c zajęli się nakładaniem mięsa na grilla. Cassie natomiast usiadła w cieniu obserwując resztę. Gdy wszystko znalazło się już na stole, nastolatka przejęła od Jacka rolę kucharza, aby ten mógł dołączyć do towarzystwa, które wymieniało najnowsze plotki oraz historie.<p>

- Zostawiłeś Cass przy grillu?- zapytał Daniel, podając mu piwo, gdy ten usiadł między nim a Gertrude.

- Tak, upierała się, że zna się na rzeczy, wiec ma moje pełne zaufanie w tej sprawie. Najwyżej zamówimy pizzę.- odparł oglądając się przez ramię. Cassie zmierzyła go wzrokiem, udając obrażoną.

- Jack, nie tylko ty potrafisz upiec mięso. Daj dziewczynie spokój, jesteś po prostu zazdrosny o to, że może przerosnąć swojego mistrza.

- Ha… prędzej Ba'al. zostanie pokonany.

- To tylko kwestia czasu, O'Neill.- dodał Teal'c obejmując cicho siedzącą Madlen.

- Oczywiście, ale błagam was. Jest piękna wolna sobota, nie musicie rozmawiać o pracy.- upomniała ich Janet, a chwilę później razem z reszta kobiet oddały się wymienianiu porad oraz plotkowaniu. Przekonały nawet Madlen, aby opowiedziała im o Teal'cu i jej. Speszona porucznik milczała przez chwilę, wyraźnie szukając akceptacji swojego partnera oraz jego dowódcy. Jednak nie musiała się o nic obawiać, bo jak się okazało, ciepła reakcja Teal'ca oraz przyjazna atmosfera szybko sprawiła, że przełamała swoje obawy i pozwoliła sobie na relaks.

Koło godziny pierwszej Cassie z wielkim uśmiechem na twarzy podała na stół dużą tacę z upieczonym mięsem. Jack, jako gospodarz rozdzielił porcje między zgromadzonych, a na końcu położył sobie wypieczony kawałek mięsa na talerz. Ukroił mały fragment i nabił go na widelec, następnie włożył go do ust i powoli przeżuwając, skrzywił się. Cassie wstrzymała oddech.

- No nawet niezłe, Cass. Jeszcze będą z ciebie ludzie.- dziewczyna dała mu kuś tańca, zanim usiadła obok swojej matki.- Przydałby się jednak jeszcze przyprawy.

- Nie wstawaj, skarbie. Przyniosę ci.

Gertii pocałowała go w policzek, a chwilę później zniknęła w kuchni. Nie wróciła jednak do stołu, wychyliła tylko głowę przez szklane drzwi, wołając Jacka z niezbyt zadowoloną miną. Mężczyzna westchnął wstając. Podszedł do ukochanej i objął ją w pasie, wysłuchując kilku słów, które mu powiedziała, a następnie wszedł do kuchni. Gertrude wróciła do gości, zostawiając ukochanego samego. Postawiła przyprawy na stole i bez słowa skupiła się na swoim obiedzie. Czuła, że telefon, który przed chwilą odebrała zaważy na jej dalszym życiu, więc postanowiła się cieszyć obecną chwilą.

* * *

><p><strong>TBC<strong>


	15. Chapter 15

Obudziła się nie w celi, jak za każdym razem, lecz w wygodnym łożu. Przyłożyła dłoń do skroni, które niemiłosiernie bolały i powoli otworzyła oczy. Sam podniosła się i usiadła na łóżku, już chciała wstać, kiedy usłyszała jak drzwi się otwierają. Nikt nie wszedł, mimo to kobieta szybko się położyła na łóżku i zamknęła oczy. Wytężyła słuch.

- Nie wiem dlaczego, mój panie, ale jej ciało nie chce reagować na lek, tak jak powinno. Może to winna symbiontu, który nosiła, nie wiem. Nie jestem w stanie odpowiedzieć. Jedno jest pewne, po tylu sesjach powinna nie pamiętać własnego imienia, a tymczasem…

- Tymczasem co?- rozpoznała głos Mutlosa.

- Pamięta wszystko, może nie tak doskonale jak wcześniej. Dzisiaj po raz kolejny wołała swoją byłą drużynę o pomoc.

- Zwiększ dawkę, zrób wszystko, co będzie trzeba. Ma zapomnieć o swoim dawnym życiu. Jeśli ci się nie powiedzie, to więcej nie zobaczysz swojego domu.

- Tak jest mój panie, nie zawiodę cię.

Sam usłyszała kroki, a następnie kilka słów wymówionych przez Mutlosa do wartowników. Kobieta wstrzymała oddech i lekko uchyliła jedną powiekę. Mężczyzna, z którym rozmawiał jej ciemiężyciel, wszedł do pomieszczenia i zamknął za sobą drzwi. Powili podszedł do łóżka, na którym leżała Carter i rozłożył na nim swoje przyrządy. Chwycił do reki dużą strzykawkę i napełnił jej wnętrze zielonym płynem. Sprawdził czy igła nie jest zapchana, po czym chwycił rękę kobiety.

Samantha otworzyła oczy i przyciągnęła lekarza do siebie. Zdezorientowany mężczyzna wylądował na łóżku, przygniatając Sam. Carter jednak szybko przewróciła go na plecy i zablokowała jego nogi, nie pozwalając mu ich założyć wokół jej tułowia, co mogłoby prowadzić do obezwładnienia kobiety. Carter chwyciła go za nadgarstki i mimo iż się miotał i szarpał, wyrwała mu strzykawkę, po czym wbiła mu w szyje. Mężczyzna otworzył szeroko oczy i usta, próbując złapać oddech. Wyrwał swoja dłoń z uścisku kobiety i uderzył ją łokciem w oko. Sam zasyczała, jednak szybko znokautowała przeciwnika. Kiedy upewniła się, że lekarz jest nieprzytomny, kobieta przeszukała jego przyrządy. Znalazła strzykawki, skalpele, buteleczki z kolorowymi płynami, urządzenie leczące Gua'uldów oraz kilka innych niezidentyfikowanych rzeczy. Chwyciła kilka skalpeli oraz urządzenie leczące, które dokładnie przywiązała do sukienki, a następnie bezszelestnie opuściła pomieszczenie.

Zatrzymała się przy drzwiach, by sprawdzić czy droga jest wolna. Na szczęście wszyscy strażnicy, którzy pilnowali drzwi, odeszli. Zacisnęła dłoń na skalpelu, przesuwając się wzdłuż korytarza. Krok po kroku. Sam doszła do rozwidlenia korytarzy, zatrzymała się pod ścianą. Powoli wychyliła głowę za złoty słup, by ocenić dalszą sytuację. Szybko jednak się wycofała, kiedy zobaczyła dwóch nadchodzących Jaffa. Carter nabrała powietrza w płuca wyciągając schowane wcześniej w sukience, skalpele.

„Spokojnie Sam, uda ci się. Jesteś do tego szkolona. Spokojnie. No już wdech, wydech." Powiedziała do siebie, po czym ponownie wychyliła głowę. Szybkim ruchem ręki rzuciła skalpelami we wrogów, trafiając prosto w głowy. Dwóch potężnych wojowników bezwładnie opadło na ziemię.

Sam podeszła do nich i dokładnie obszukała, zabrała zat'a oraz jedną lancę. Następnie chwyciła jednego z mężczyzn za nogi i przeciągnęła za filar, gdzie go rozebrała. Po chwili na korytarzu rozległ się dźwięk pistoletu materializującego. Carter wyszła zza filaru przebrana w strój wojownika. Rozejrzała się dookoła, po czym zmaterializowała drugiego mężczyznę razem z jego rzeczami. Kiedy było już po wszystkim zamknęła hełm, który miała na głowie i skierowała się w stronę hangaru.

„Czas wydostać się z tego bagna!" Powiedziała do siebie.

Dotarła na miejsce kilkanaście minut później. To, czego się nie spodziewała zastać, to brak strażników. W jej głowie zapaliła się czerwona lampka ostrzegawcza. Coś było nie tak, poszło jej za łatwo, choćby chcieli, aby uciekła. Samantha zatrzymała się, uprzednio zamykając i zabezpieczając drzwi wejściowe. „Tak na wszelki wypadek." Powiedziała do siebie ściągając niewygodny hełm z głowy. Położyła go zaraz przy wejściu i zbliżyła do pierwszego myśliwca. Obeszła go dookoła, poznając i ucząc się jego kształtu i wyglądu. Nie był to wprawdzie pierwszy Goa'uldzki myśliwiec, z którym miała do czynienia. Przecież gdyby nie ona i jej drużyna, Ziemia nigdy nie mogłaby stworzyć pierwszych prototypów X-301. Oczywiście nie brała czynnego wkładu w budowę ziemskich odpowiedników tych oto Goa'uldzkich myśliwców, ale jej wiedza i wkład w pracę zespołu ze Strefy 51 były nieocenione. Sam dotknęła czarno-złotej pokrywy pojazdu, pozwalając sobie na chwilę wspomnień. Szybko jednak zdała sobie sprawę, że czas ją goni, wiec otworzyła owiewkę i wdrapała się do kabiny pilota. Rozejrzała się, próbując przypomnieć sobie wszystko, czego nauczyła się przy pracy nad myśliwcami wroga. Nie miała najmniejszego problemu ze zlokalizowaniem włączników silników i innych ważnych podczas lotu przyrządów. Zamknęła owiewkę i rozpoczęła procedurę startową.

Drzwi hangaru otworzyły się na jej komendę. Sam uniosła ciężki myśliwiec kilka centymetrów nad ziemię i wyfrunęła wprost w przestrzeń kosmiczną. Po prawej stronie ujrzała olbrzymich rozmiarów złoty statek bazę w kształcie piramidy. Taki widok napawał nie tylko strachem, ale także zdziwieniem, że coś tak niszczycielskiego oraz potężnego może równocześnie być tak piękne. Westchnęła i odbiła myśliwcem w lewo, by przypadkiem nie zderzyć się z hat'akiem czy promieniem, który właśnie wystrzelił ze statku. Biało-niebieska linia wypełniła praktycznie pustą przestrzeń komiczną, dzieląc ją równocześnie na dwie części i uderzyła w znajdującą się nieopodal planetę. Sam wstrzymała oddech szybko analizując sytuację. Planeta i wrota, które się na niej znajdowały były jej jedyna szansą ucieczki przed myśliwcami wroga, które już pojawiły się na jej radarze. Nie zastanawiając się długo zrobiła manewr zwrotny i odbezpieczyła broń. Oddała salwę ostrzegawczą, przeczyszczając działka, a następnie kursem przechwytującym z prędkością G6 skierowała się na myśliwce wroga, ostrzeliwując je.

- Cholera jasna!- zaklęła na widok czerwonej kontrolki oznaczającej koniec amunicji, następnie wykonała kolejny unik o nie mało ocierając podwoziem o owieczkę statku wroga. Myśliwiec obrócił się o sto osiemdziesiąt stopni oddalając się na sporą odległość. Sam próbowała wyrównać lot, jednak w tej samej chwili usłyszała, że w coś uderza. Kontrolki wyłączyły się, a gdy odbiła się od niewidzialnej przeszkody, zaczęła dryfować.- No już odpalaj! Odpalaj ty stara kupo złomu…

Próbowała uruchomić silniki statku, jednak bezskutecznie, a myśliwce wroga nadal się do niej zbliżały. Gdyby tego jeszcze brakowało ujrzała zbliżające się w jej stronę pociski nuklearne. Poczuła, że jej koniec jest bliski. Zamknęła oczy i zrobiła coś, czego nie robiła od dawna. Zaczęła się modlić o cud. I wtedy jakby jej modlitwy zostały wysłuchane głowice wybuchły niecałe czterysta metrów od jej myśliwca, a kilka wrogich jednostek tak po prostu zostały zlikwidowane. Carter ponownie spróbowała odpalić silniki, tym razem udało jej się to jednak na krótką chwilę, gdyż rozległ się trzask, poleciał dym i prawy silnik rozpadł się na kawałki.

„Jeszcze tego mi brakowało. Nie wyjdę z tego cało, nie mam najmniejszej szansy!" Westchnęła spoglądając na migający napis: „System przeciążony". Wiedziała, że musi się katapultować, jednak nie miała żadnego kasku, ani maski tlenowej. W pustej przestrzeni kosmicznej bez skafandra mogła przeżyć nie całą minutę. „I tak nikt mnie nie uratuje, śmierć w wybuchu myśliwca, czy zamrożenie w przestrzeni nie jest żadnym wyborem." Powiedziała do siebie biorąc głęboki oddech i zamykając oczy. Zatrzymała powietrze w ustach, pociągając za dźwignię katapulty. Owieczka otworzyła się, a Sam wyfrunęła w otwartą przestrzeń kosmiczną. Powietrze ze środka nie zdążyło się jeszcze rozpłynąć w próżni, kiedy tuż nad dryfującą kobietą pojawił się statek towarowy, który wysłał po nią pierścienie.

* * *

><p><strong>TBC<strong>


	16. Chapter 16

- Wszystko w porządku?- zapytała doktor Fraiser, kiedy Jack z niezbyt zadowoloną wrócił do gości. Usiadł na swoim miejscu i spojrzał na zebranych.

- Dzwonił generał Hammond. Przerywa nasz urlop, bo mamy misję do wykonania. Podobno Jacob ma jakieś informacje na temat nowej broni Yu. Jutro z samego rana mamy się stawić w bazie.- wytłumaczył spokojnym głosem ku niezadowoleniu reszty zespołu. Następnie odwrócił się i posłał przepraszający uśmiech do swojej kobiety, całując przy tym jej dłoń.

Na dworze ściemniło się na tyle, że Jack oświecił zewnętrzne lampy, aby towarzystwo dalej mogło się cieszyć rześkim wieczorem. Po kolacji, na której podano lekka sałatkę włoską oraz kilka kiełbasek, Teal'c otworzył butelkę wina, którą przyniosła jego dziewczyna. Zazwyczaj stroniący od jakichkolwiek trunków Jaffa, tym razem ku zaskoczeniu wszystkich, nalał i sobie pół kieliszka czerwonego płynu. Panie okryły się sweterkami, a panowie dodatkowo objęli partnerki, aby ogrzać je własnym ciałami. Były to ich ostatnie godziny przed wyruszeniem na misję i nikt nie miał ochoty rozmawiać o pracy, a z braku lepszych tematów, zapadła przyjemna cisza.

- Widać gwiazdy, jak romantycznie.- wyszeptała Gertii tuląc się w ramiona Jacka. Przyciągnął ją do siebie i złożył pocałunek na jej czole, po czym mruknął coś pod nosem. - Jak dużo z nich odwiedziliście?

- Setki może tysiące. Nie wiem, straciłem rachubę dawno temu. Zresztą tylko niewielką ich część widać z Ziemi.- odparł Daniel.- Późno już. Powinniśmy się zbierać, skoro jutro musimy uratować świat.

- Po raz kolejny! A ja nawet nie dostałem jeszcze własnego miejsca parkingowego. I to ma być sprawiedliwość? Nadstawiam karku na nic.

- Oj nie przesadzaj, choćby to miejsce było ci potrzebne, Jack.

- No nie wiem, to przynajmniej biurko.

- Ale ty masz biurko. W swoim biurze, zakopane pod tymi stosami raportów, które zalegasz generałowi.- powiedział zrezygnowany Daniel, głęboko wzdychając.

- Naprawdę? Mam biurko?- wyszczerzył się Jack.- No cóż, w takim razie to zmienia postać rzeczy!

- Swoją drogą Jack, mógłbyś ogarnąć biuro. Może wtedy byłbyś na bieżąco z misjami.

- Daniel nie przeginaj!

- Ależ Jack…

- Daniel.

- Jack!

- Daniel!

- No i masz! Znowu ta ich dziecinna zabawa. Chodźcie, niech się dalej przedrzeźniają, a my w tym czasie pomożemy ci pozmywać Gertrude.- panie wstały od stołu i podążyły za Janet, która kiedy tylko stanęła przy szklanych drzwiach do kuchni, odwróciła się przez ramię i spojrzała na mężczyzn, po czym powiedziała.- Niektórzy nigdy nie dorosną!

O'Neill zamknął drzwi ciężko wzdychając i skierował się do kuchni. Stanął za ścierającą zlewozmywak partnerką, obejmując ją w pasie. Jego wargi delikatnie musnęły jej skórę. Gertrude odwróciła się oplatając ręce wokół jego szyi. Spuściła wzrok, tylko po to, aby po chwili spojrzeć Jackowi prosto w oczy.

- Nie chce, abyś jechał. Wiem, że to twoja praca, że ta misja jest ważna. Kto wie, może od niej zależeć los naszej galaktyki, ale po prostu…- zrobiła efektowną pauzę - Mam to przeczucie, że stanie się coś złego.

- Nic mi nie będzie, pysiaczku. Wrócę w jednym kawałku.- odparł, wtulając się w dłoń, która pojawiła się na jego policzku.

- Obyś wrócił! Inaczej sama dorwę Yu i rozerwę na strzępy.- Jack wykrzywił kąciki ust w szelmowski uśmiech, zanim połączył swoje wargi z Gertii.- Jest coś, co chciałam ci powiedzieć od dawna. Zdaję sobie sprawę, iż możesz… wiem, że… ja… nie odwzajemnić.

- Gertii?- zmarszczył brwi.

- Ja kocham cię Jack. Od jakiegoś czasu… chciałam ci…- nie dokończyła, gdyż pułkownik zamknął jej usta pocałunkiem.

- Kochaj się ze mną skarbie.- wyszeptał do ucha kobiety, zanim wziął ją na ręce i nie przestając obsypywać pieszczotami, zaniósł do sypialni.

* * *

><p>- I oto cały plan. Co o tym myślisz Jack?<p>

- Hm…- pułkownik podniósł wzrok znad stołu, by spojrzeć na Jacoba. Przybrał dość poważną minę, po czym skinął głową wyrażając swoja aprobatę na temat planu misji, o której rozmawiano prze całą odprawę.

- Dobrze. SG-1 wyruszacie za trzydzieści minut. Odmaszerować!- rzucił generał, po czym opuścił salę odpraw razem z Tok'ra. Jack z powrotem usiadł na swoim miejscu.

„Świetnie, teraz nie mam pojęcia, co to za misja ani gdzie się wybieramy. Będę musiał przeczytać raport wstępny." Spojrzał na leżący przed nim dokument i momentalnie zmarszczył brwi. Otworzył teczkę i zaczął czytać, nie zdając sobie sprawy, że Daniel go obserwuje.

Obserwował go jeszcze kilka godzin później, kiedy siedzieli w ładowni statku towarowego, lecąc w nadprzestrzeni i grali w pokera. Jack sprawdził karty pasując. Następnie wstał z ziemi, mierząc Daniela pytającym wzrokiem, po czym przeszedł do sterowni i usiadł obok Jacoba.

- Słyszałem, że nieźle ci się układa, Jack. Dobrze dla ciebie, cieszę się, że jesteś szczęśliwy.

- Tak, Gertii jest świetna. Naprawdę się cieszę, że się odnaleźliśmy. Po śmierci Sam, było mi ciężko. Nie będę oszukiwać, ani mnie, ani ciebie także, wiesz Jacob, że bardzo zależało mi na twojej córce, jej śmierć dogłębnie mną wstrząsnęła, ale teraz, teraz życie nabiera barw.

- Wiem.

Jacob zamilknął, oddając się sterowaniu pojazdem. Nie minęło nawet kilka minut, kiedy wyszli z nadprzestrzeni. SG-1 zwarte i gotowe do misji, ustawili się w kręgu pierścieni transportowych. Jacob dał im sygnał, a następnie przesłał ich na jeden z statków-baz, które chwilę wcześniej pojawiły się przed nimi, zmierzając ku planecie.

Opuścili ładownie statku-bazy i zgodnie z planem misji powoli udali się korytarzem w kierunku mostka, eliminując przy tym niepotrzebnych świadków. Tam sprawdzili mapy hat'aka, po uprzednim zlikwidowaniu strażników oraz głównego dowodzącego, a następnie kapitan Nelson ustalił, gdzie znajduje się urządzenie, które przybyli zniszczyć.

- Dzielimy się na dwie grupy. Daniel bierz Nelsona i rozłóżcie C4 gdzie tylko się da, a ja i Teal'c zajmiemy się tym piekielnym laserem.

Opuścili pomieszczenie, wcześniej sprawdzając czy korytarz jest wolny i ruszyli w przeciwnych kierunkach. Nelson prowadził, osłaniając Daniela, który rozkładał materiały wybuchowe, gdy usłyszeli zbliżające się kroki. Panowie ukryli się za złotym słupem, aby nie zostać zauważonymi. Nasłuchiwali, kroki, ciężkie kroki, najpierw pojedyncze, a później podwójne. Zbliżały się z każdą sekundą, aż w końcu ucichły. Daniel wychylił głowę i wtedy zauważył znajomą postać. Powoli wstał i odbezpieczył broń.

- Doktorze, co pan robi!?

- Znam tą osobą i najwyższy czas, abym z nią zamienił kilka słów. Gdyby cokolwiek się stało, strzelaj.- powiedział archeolog, zanim wyszedł z ukrycia i stanął twarzą w twarz z Mutlosem oraz strażnikiem, z którym rozmawiał.

Tymczasem Jack i Teal'c szybkim truchtem przemierzali puste korytarze hat'aka, od czasu do czasu rozkładając tu i ówdzie ładunku wybuchowe. Skręcili w kolejny korytarz i wtedy zauważyli, że nie są już sami. Przed nimi znajdowały się podwójne złote drzwi, strzeżone przez czterech wojowników. Niestety O'Neill i jego kompan nie zdążyli się ukryć, gdyż wojownicy ruszyli w ich kierunku z uruchomionymi lancami. Bitwa przebiegła szybko i zanim się obejrzeli, wartownicy leżeli na ziemi, a Teal'c otwierał drzwi do ogromnej sali, w której stało urządzenie. Obeszli je dokładnie z każdej strony, przyklejając do niego C4, a kiedy już skończyli, Jack wyważył małą płytkę, pod którą znajdowały się kable. Przeciął kilka z nich, doprowadzając do spięcia i powolnego przeciążeni urządzenia. Następnie biegiem ruszyli do umówionego wcześniej miejsca, modląc się o to, aby alarm, który przypadkowo uruchomili, nie sprawił, że pierścienie będą otoczone każdym możliwym Jaffą, jaki znajdował się na pokładzie.

- Doktorze Jackson cóż za miła niespodzianka.- odparł szyderczym głosem, odprawiając tym samym towarzysza.

- Moja najlepsza przyjaciółka oddała za ciebie życie.- zaczął pogardliwie, mierząc do niego z broni.- Za zdrajcę. Oddała życie za zdrajcę!

- Ależ doktorze, żaden ze mnie zdrajca, od zawsze działałem w szeregach mojego boga. A co do Samanthy…- oblizał wargi, uśmiechając się.- … mogę tylko żałować, że nie wykorzystałem czasu, który był nam dany, w odpowiedni sposób! To naprawdę namiętna i pociągająca kobieta, chociaż kiepski naukow…

Daniel zauważył czerwoną smugę krwi, która spłynęła po czole Mutlosa, a kiedy ten upadł zobaczył Jacka i Teal'ca. Odetchnął z ulgą

- Po prostu musiałeś go zatrzymać i powspominać stare czasy!? Zamiast zająć się misją! Teraz przy tym wyjącym czymś możemy tylko wracać do Jacoba.- wycedził przez zęby pułkownik, zanim dał znak do odwrotu. Pobiegli do dużej ładowni, w której się rozdzielili na początku misji, stanęli w narysowanym na ziemi kręgu, a Jack wcisnął czerwony guzik zapalnika C4 w tej samej chwili, kiedy pojawiły się pierścienie. Przenieśli się do zamaskowanego statku towarowego Jacoba.

* * *

><p>- Chłopaki chodź na to popatrzeć.- zawołał Nelson, który jako pierwszy wszedł do pomieszczenia pilota, aby zobaczyć ostatnie stadium destrukcji statku. Kapitan dokładnie przyjrzał się manewrom, jakie wykonywały obydwa myśliwce, gdy reszta drużyny stanęła obok niego.<p>

- Pierwszy z nich jest na kursie przechwytującym, ale nie mam żadnych odczytów, że nas odkryli. Na wszelki wypadek zaczynam rozgrzewać napęd.- oznajmił Jacob.

- Nie czekaj. Zobacz!

Myśliwiec wykonał manewr zwrotny, a chwilę później z jego działek wydostała się fala destrukcji, a każdy, kto znalazł się w jej pobliżu po prostu wyparowywał. Jack uśmiechnął się pod nosem, każdy wróg oślizgłych węży był dla niego jak przyjaciel. Mimo iż, nie wiedział, kto jest owym pilotem, który właśnie niszczy dywizję wroga, czuł jak przyspiesza mu serce, za każdym razem, kiedy pocisk nieprzyjaciela kierował się w stronę zbuntowanego statku.

- Jedno mogę przyznać, jest świetnym pilotem.- odparł Jack. W tym samym momencie statek wykonał unik i zderzył się z innym. Pilot wyraźnie stracił panowanie nad maszyną, która leciała prosto na ich zamaskowany statek transportowy.- Jacob zabierz nas stąd!

- Nie zdążymy. Przygotujcie się na uderzenie!

Zderzenie z myśliwcem nie spowodowało jakichkolwiek uszkodzeń, a całą siłę, jaka się wytworzyła, pochłonęły tłumiki inercyjne, wiec pasażerowie praktycznie nie odczuli różnicy. Natomiast myśliwiec przyjął starcie dość poważnie. Jego silniki wyłączyły się, a sam statek zaczął dryfować, nadmiar złego został skutecznie namierzony przez myśliwce wroga, które oczywiście wykryły także obecność niewidzialnej przeszkody. Część z nich skierował się teraz na statek towarowy SG-1. Drużyna wstrzymała oddech spoglądając na Jacoba. Tok'ra włączył kilka kontrolek a następnie oddał swoje miejsce Teal'cowie.

- Musze przekierować moc do osłon, jeśli zaczną strzelać, przy obecnym ich stanie, nie mamy szans.- wyjaśnił generał, znikając w innym pomieszczeniu. Jack pobiegł za nim, a kiedy dotarł na miejsce ujrzał Jacoba na grzebiącego przy kryształach.

- Mamy przecież pociski nuklearne, nie możemy ich użyć?

- Jack, te pociski są okropnie stare, poza tym przewozimy je tylko dla Anise, aby mogła wydobyć z nich…

- Nam w obecnej sytuacji przydadzą się bardziej, niż jej.- przerwał mu pułkownik.- Sprezentuje wężowatej nowe, jak przeżyjemy.

Tok'ra skrzywił się, jednak po chwili przyznał mu racje. Skończył przestawiać kryształy, a następnie razem z O'Neillem załadowali dwa pociski do wyrzutni.

- T!- odezwał się głos Jacka, przez intercom statku, który wytłumaczył reszcie swój plan.

- Jesteś pewny, O'Neill?

- E… nie za bardzo, ale jak przeżyjemy to możecie mi postawić piwo. Za dobry pomysł!- dodał mężczyzna, wchodząc z Jacobem do sterowni. Daniel tylko westchnął, po czym oparł się o przednią szybę, aby móc lepiej obserwować przebieg planu przyjaciela.

Kiedy tylko myśliwce wroga zostały zniszczone przez pociski, w sterowni statku rozbrzmiały słowa uznania dla Jacka. Nikt nie zwracał uwagi na poszkodowany myśliwiec, który nadal dryfował w przestrzeni kosmicznej, dopóki nie usłyszeli wybuchu. Mężczyźni odwrócili się w stronę szyby i zobaczyli dymiący statek, a obok niego pozostałości po czymś, co kiedyś było silnikiem.

- Teal'c mógłbyś?

Jaffa wstał, aby oddać miejsce pilota, generałowi. W tym samym momencie owieczka myśliwca otworzyła się i wraz z powietrzem do próżni wydostał się pilot. Jacob chwycił stery i przesunął statek nad unoszące się ciało, aby umożliwić przechwycenie go poprzez pierścienie transportujące. Zanim otworzyli okno nadprzestrzeni, ujrzeli masywny wybuch, który pochłoną dwa hat'aki i nadal się rozprzestrzeniał.

Pierwszym, który wszedł do ładowni, gdzie chwilę wcześniej zmaterializował się wyciągnięty przez nich, pilot myśliwca, był Teal'c. Podszedł ostrożnie do nieprzytomnej postaci z przygotowanym do strzału, oczywiście w razie nagłej potrzeby, zat'em. Wyciągnął dłoń i przewrócił leżącego bokiem nieznajomego na plecy. Powoli ściągnął mu z głowy hełm i odłożył na bok, kiedy spojrzał na nieprzytomną osobę, zamarł.

* * *

><p><strong>TBC<strong>


	17. Chapter 17

_**A/N:** Przepraszam, że zajęło mi to tyle czasu,a by wstawić nowy rozdział, ale no cóż... walczę tutaj z ostrym lenistwem i weną twórczą. W każdym razie zabrałam się za pisanie kolejnego, jednak nie mogę obiecać, że pojawi się szybko. Tymczasem zapraszam do przeczytania :) _

_Pozdrawiam i dziękuję za wszystkie wasze komentarze! To świetna motywacja do pracy :P_

* * *

><p>Obudziła się w miękkim łóżku, otoczona szarymi ścianami. Powoli uniosła rękę, do której wbita była rurka. Otworzyła przymknięte powieki, biorąc głęboki wdech i odwróciła głowę, aby zorientować się gdzie leży. Pomieszczenie wydawało jej się znajome, jednak nie potrafiła sobie przypomnieć skąd je kojarzy. Zanim jej umysł zdołał pokazać Sam urywki z jej życia, pogrążyła się w błogim śnie.<p>

- Podałam jej środki uspokajające i nasenne. Jest jeszcze zbyt słaba, aby normalnie funkcjonować, a te kilka godzin snu bardzo jej pomogą. Może być trochę zdezorientowana następnym razem, gdy się obudzi, więc proszę uważać i za wszelką cenę jej nie denerwować.- wytłumaczyła Janet, zanim oddaliła się do innych pacjentów, zostawiając Jacoba samego z córką.

Mężczyzna ujął dłoń nieprzytomnej blondynki, delikatnie ją głaskając. To był cud. Nigdy w całym swoim życiu nie wierzył w zjawiska boskie, nawet, kiedy ponownie wrócił do życia. Wolał powołać się na naukę, na determinacje jego córeczki, ale nie w siłę wyższą. Nie do teraz, kiedy po tylu miesiącach cierpienia, jego prośby zostały wysłuchane i po raz kolejny ją ujrzał. Sam. Sammy. Jego małą córeczkę. I mimo, iż leżała podłączona do tych wszystkich maszyn monitorujących jej stan, nie martwił się, że nie przeżyje. Była silna. Była bardzo podobna do matki, jego słodkiej Abbie. Ona także walczyła do końca, z śmiertelną chorobą, o której nigdy nie powiedziała dzieciom oraz kiedy leżała na intensywnej terapii zaraz po wypadku samochodowym, za który cały czas się obwiniał. Gdyby tylko nie zapomniał, wyjechał szybciej z bazy, Abbie nadal byłaby wśród żywych, siedziałaby teraz z nim czekając, aż Samantha wróci do zdrowia. Ale przede wszystkim była Carter, a oni nigdy się nie poddawali. Jacob uniósł się z krzesła, aby poprawić grzywkę, która przykryła jej oko, po czym pocałował kobietę w czoło i ponownie usiadł przy jej boku.

Janet weszła do małego pomieszczenia nad samym ambulatorium, z którego mogła obserwować swoją pacjentkę i przyjaciółkę. Kiedy zamknęła drzwi i odwróciła się, zorientowała się, że naruszyła czyjąś prywatność.

- Doktor Fraiser, proszę dotrzymać mi towarzystwa. Daniel Jackson wyszedł kilka minut temu, by spożyć kawę.- powiedział Teal'c. W tym samym momencie drzwi ponownie się otworzyły i do środka wszedł archeolog z kubkiem ciepłej herbaty, który podał przyjacielowi oraz kawą.

- Janet co z nią?

- Mam nadzieje, że z tego wyjdzie. Jej stan jest dość poważny. Boże.- usiadła na krześle i ukryła twarz w dłoniach.- Nadal nie mogę w to uwierzyć. Byłam tam, to ja badałam jej… to ja badałam zwłoki. Wszystko się zgadzało, a jednak Sam leży tam na dole i lada moment może się obudzić. Ona żyje, Danielu, żyje. A ja… przecież stwierdziłam jej zgon. To jest jakiś zły sen, z którego po prostu pragnę się obudzić.

Spojrzała w oczy ukochanego, który objął ją ramieniem.

- Wiem, że zabrzmię samolubnie, ale wiesz co może mi grozić za coś takiego!? Stwierdziłam zgon żołnierza, który żył. To największy błąd, jaki mogłam popełnić w swojej karierze. Nie, że się nie cieszę, że Sam żyje. To moja przyjaciółka, jestem uradowana jej powrotem, ale…

- Wiem moja droga, lecz pamiętaj nie możesz się obwiniać. Mutlos to zaplanował. Jeśli chcesz kogoś winić, wiń jego, nie siebie.- wytłumaczył spokojnym głosem, przyciskając ja do swojej piersi i czule całując głowę.

- Gdzie pułkownik? Szczerze, znając ich wspólną historię, spodziewałam się, że będzie pierwszą osobą, którą będę musiała siłą wyrzucić z ambulatorium, a tymczasem to wy i generał Carter stawialiście największy opór.

- O'Neill opuścił bazę bez słowa zaraz po odprawie. Nie życzył sobie naszego towarzystwa ani rozmowy.- powiedział spokojnym głosem Teal'c.- Generał Hammond udzielił nam krótkiego urlopu, zakładam, więc, iż pułkownik O'Neill udał się na ryby.

- No tak, jej pojawienie skomplikuje mu życie. Ehm…- westchnęła, zastanawiając się, co będzie dalej. W końcu przyjaźniła się z dwoma kobietami, które Jack O'Neill szczerze kochał, nawet, jeśli w przypadku Sam próbował zaprzeczać tym uczuciom. I wiedziała, że prędzej czy później jedna z nich odejdzie ze złamanym sercem z życia Jacka, z życia całego SGC oraz jej. Wiedziała, że będzie musiała wybrać między karierą, a przyjaźnią z Sam lub Gertrude. Wiedziała, że zegar tyka i od tej chwili dzielą ją tylko godziny, w najlepszym przypadku dni. Wiedziała też, że musi interweniować, zrobić coś, aby decyzja Jacka nie skłóciła SG-1 oraz ich ekipy. Och miała plan, musiała jak najszybciej skomunikować się z pułkownikiem. Może, jeśli szczerze z nim porozmawia uniknie tego, czego bała się najbardziej: utraty rodziny, jaką dla niej było SG-1 oraz Gertii.

Czarny SUV zatrzymał się na podjeździe. Jack zgasił silnik, jednak nie wyszedł z samochodu. Rozsiadł się wygodnie w fotelu, przecierając twarz dłonią. Myśli nadal krążyły wokół wydarzeń minionego dnia. Misji, zniszczenia statków, pokonaniu tych przeklętych wężowatych oraz kobiety, pięknej, blondwłosej kobiety, dla której jego serce biło mocniej, a krew w żyłach stawała się gorąca. Pokochał ją od momentu, w którym pojawiła się po raz pierwszy w sali odpraw i w miarę upływu czasu, uczucie to nie zanikło. Fakt, że każdego dnia musiał je ukrywać gdyż, jako jej przełożony nie mógł tak po prostu się z nią związać, a poza tym miał swój honor i nigdy nie zmusiłby jej do czegoś wbrew jej oraz własnej woli. Jednak teraz, mimo iż nadal coś do niej czuł, sytuacja się zmieniła. On nie był samotnym oficerem, ale miał Gertii. Kobietę, która była jedynym światłem nadziei, kiedy Sam zaginęła, przyjaciółką, kochanką.

Przerwał swoje rozmyślenia, gdy drzwi wejściowe do domu otworzyły się, a z nich wybiegł siedmioletni rudy chłopczyk z trzyletnią dziewczynką. Jack uśmiechnął się. To było cos, o czym zawsze marzył, rodzina. Wprawdzie wiedział, że jego dziewczyna nigdy nie da mu dzieci, a i on sam nie był pewien czy po Charliem chce wychowywać kolejne, ale widząc jak chrześniacy Gertii: Mike i jego młodsza siostra Abbie biegną ku niemu po całym dni pracy, poczuł to dawno zapomniane uczucie, jak to jest mieć rodzinę. Wyszedł z samochodu i zanim zamknął drzwi, dwójka szkrabów przytuliła się do jego nóg. Pułkownik wziął dziewczynkę na ręce, a następnie objął chłopaka, który entuzjastycznie opowiadał mu o swoim meczu hokejowym i skierował się z nimi do stojącej na progu Gertrude. Pocałował ją w usta, zanim cała czwórka weszła do domu.

- Mike daj wujkowi złapać oddech. Dopiero wrócił do domu i pewnie chce odpocząć.- powiedziała biorąc od Jacka swoją siostrzenicę.

- Wcale nie jestem zmęczony, a poza tym nie widziałem tego małego szkraba...- rozczochrał mu włosy, na co Mike zaraz się skrzywił.-… tyle czasu… No i jak tam ostatni mecz? Wybacz, że nie mogłem przyjść, ale musiałem na trochę wyjechać.

- Tajna misja?

- Tak, tajna misja.

- Super. Jak dorosnę chce być taki jak wujek i jeździć na tajne misje.- odparł zadowolony, wyglądając przez okno.- Mogę iść się pobawić? Denis i chłopaki grają w hokeja. Proszę, proszę, bardzo ładnie proszę ciociu.

- Idź młody, tylko uważaj na siebie.- powiedział Jack. Ucieszony chłopak chwycił za swój kij hokejowy i rolki, po czym wybiegł na podwórko. Gdy tylko zamknęły się za nim drzwi, pułkownik podszedł do tymczasowego kojca, w którym bawiła się mała Abbie i pocałował główkę dziewczynki.- Do kiedy zostają?

- Do końca tygodnia. Eddie nadal jest w Chicago zajmuje się ojcem po wypadku, a Sue musiała wyjechać do Paryża na kilka dni. Prowadzą tam jakąś wielką fuzję i była potrzebna. Wczoraj podrzuciła dzieciaki zanim pojechała na lotnisko. Nie masz chyba nic przeciwko?

- A skądże. Wiesz jak bardzo je uwielbiam.

Jego ręce oplotły kobietę w pasie, a jego usta zaczęły badać dobrze mu znaną szyję. Gertrude uśmiechnęła się i zanim zdążyła coś powiedzieć, Jack zamknął jej usta słodkim pocałunkiem.

- Tęskniłam za tobą.- wyszeptała.

- Ja za tobą też.-pocałował ją po raz kolejny, a kiedy chciał zrobić to ponownie zadzwonił telefon. Kobieta z trudem wyrwała się z jego uścisku, aby sięgnąć po komórkę.- Nie odbieraj to pewnie nic ważnego, mam lepsze plany.- odparł przygryzając jej ucho.

- To Sue. Musze odebrać kochanie. A ty idź zjedz obiad zanim ci wystygnie. Co do twoich planów, mamy przed sobą jeszcze wieczór i całą noc. A teraz sio!- odparła i zanim Jack zdążył zaprotestować, odebrała telefon.

* * *

><p><strong>TBC<strong>


	18. Chapter 18

_**A/N: **Oj no i nadchodzi powoli czas, kiedy to trzeba rozstać się z tym fickiem. Przewiduje jeszcze rozdział lub dwa, a później no może coś nowego, jak zakończę jeszcze inne projekty :) Na razie zachęcam do czytania Traktatu oraz SG-1 po śląsku :P  
><em>

_No ale wracając do Ktoś taki jak ty, oto przed wami kolejny rozdział. Zanim jednak przeczytacie, to chciałabym podziękować wszystkim wam, którzy zachęcaliście mnie do pisania i publikowania, moim drogim czytelnikom anonimowym oraz tym podpisującym się, a przed wszystkim **fanka77**,__** kruszynka84** za oddanie :) Dzięki dziewczyny!_**  
><strong>

_Miłego czytania. Pozdrawiam!**  
><strong>_

* * *

><p>Nie minęły nawet dwie doby, a Samantha obudziła się ponownie. Tym razem już silniejsza i nie taka obolała, bez problemu usiadła i zaczęła jeść. Janet, Daniel, Teal'c oraz jej ojciec na zmianę jej towarzyszyli. Oczywiście Tok'ra w końcu musiał wrócić do swoich pozaziemskich obowiązków, więc zostawiając jedyną córę pod opieką lekarzy i przyjaciół, opuścił bazę, uprzednio prosząc o natychmiastowy kontakt, gdyby jej stan się pogorszył. Sam, wiedziała, iż ojciec nie zawsze będzie przy niej, pogodziła się, że tak szybko musiał wrócić do siebie. W końcu nie była przecież całkiem sama, miała przy sobie przyjaciół. Jednak szybko pożałowała, że to oni spędzają z nią czas, a nie jej rodzic. Nie, że nie cieszyła się z ich towarzystwa, wręcz przeciwnie. Ale im dłużej z nimi przebywała, tym bardziej uświadamiała sobie, że każdy ruszył naprzód ze swoim życiem, kiedy ona była więziona w obozie wroga. Oczywiście wysłuchała ich historii, ucieszyła się, kiedy Daniel powiedział jej, że on i Janet są parą, aczkolwiek z każdym dniem miała przeczucie, że już tutaj nie pasuje. Nie znała ich, kiedyś jej przyjaciele, teraz byli dla niej prawie obcymi ludźmi. W dodatku od czasu jej powrotu ani razu nie widziała pułkownika, nie wiedziała, co z nim się dzieje, a i reszta SG-1 jakoś o nim nie rozmawiała. Zastanawiała się, więc co się z nim stało. Czyżby po jej zaginięciu załamał się i odszedł z bazy, w tajemnicy opłakując jej śmierć? A może zginął, próbując ją odnaleźć?„Oh Sam to naprawdę idiotyczne myśli. Dlaczego niby miałby to zrobić, czyż nie był szczęśliwy z inną, przed całym tym zamieszaniem?"<p>

Jej ciekawość na temat, co się stało z pułkownikiem została zaspokojona kilka dni później, kiedy Janet pozwoliła jej na krótki spacer. Daniel ochoczo zaproponował, że się nią zajmie i tak po kilku minutowej wymianie zdań z panią doktor, na temat bezpieczeństwa oraz obowiązkowej przekąski, archeolog chwycił przyjaciółkę pod ramie i opuścił z nią ambulatorium. Przeszli głównym korytarzem wprost do windy, która zabrała ich na piętro, gdzie znajdowały się ich laboratoria oraz biura.

- A więc Daniel, co tam u ciebie?- zapytała po dłużej chwili niezręcznej ciszy.

- Och nie wiem nawet, od czego zacząć. Tyle się dzieje. Mam zamiar oświadczyć się Janet, już nawet kupiłem pierścionek. Jack obecnie go przechowuje, bo znając mnie gdzieś by się zapodział miedzy artefaktami. Mam tylko nadzieję, że nie pomyli go ze swoim. Wspominałem już o tym, że on także ma zamiar się oświadczyć?

Sam zaniemówiła.

- Och. Życzę mu szczęścia. Pułkownik zasługuje na kogoś wyjątkowego.- powiedziała cichym, łamliwym głosem. To, że nigdy nie mogła z nim być, dać mu rodziny i powiedzieć jak bardzo go kocha, nie znaczyło, że wieści o jego szczęściu z inną nie bolały. Łamało jej to serce. Oczywiście pułkownik miał własne życie, a ona mogła tylko klnąc pod nosem, że nie jest jego częścią, jednak los tak chciał i co mogła na to poradzić? Rozbić ten związek? Tak oczywiście, to by tylko pokazało, jaka jestem hipokrytką. Jeśli nie mogę go mieć to cóż, niech uszczęśliwi go jakaś dobra kobieta.- Czy… czy ona jest dla niego dobra?

- Gertii? Tak, jest wspaniała…- Daniel zatrzymał się, a następnie przybierając dość żałosny wyraz twarzy, który aż krzyczał jak strasznie mu przykro, spojrzał na Samanthę.- Wybacz, oczywiście nie jest tak wspaniała jak ty, Sam, ale.. no cóż Jackowi był bardzo ciężko po tym jak, no wiesz… Gertrude była przy nim od początku.

- Nie winię cię, że pułkownik ułożył sobie życie. Przeciwnie z całego serca mu gratuluję. Żałuję tylko, że to nie ja jestem na jej miejscu. Wiesz przecież…- rozejrzała się dookoła, a gdy upewniła się, że korytarz jest pusty, wyszeptała jak bardzo kocha swojego byłego przełożonego.

- Spokojnie Sam. Możesz o tym otwarcie mówić, nie żeby wasze uczucia były jakąś tajemnicą w bazie, a poza tym prezydent nadał nam przyzwolenie na związki w tym samym łańcuchu dowodzenia. Przecież jesteśmy przypadkiem specjalnym i przepisy fraternizacji nijak do nas pasują.

- Tak istotnie, jednak to nie odpowiednie, jeśli pułkownik ma zamiar się ożenić z inną.- podsumowała wchodząc do stołówki. Podeszła po tacę i nałożyła sobie solidnego steka oraz kilka ziemniaczków, po czym usiadła przy pierwszym wolnym stole. Gdy daniel do niej dołączył z kawą i ciastkiem, wznowiła rozmowę. Bądź, co bądź interesowały ją losy O'Neilla.- Wiesz, jednego tylko nie rozumiem. Dlaczego pułkownik nie przyszedł mnie odwiedzić? W końcu jestem jego przyjaciółka, prawda?

- To fakt. Szczerze to sam chciałbym znać odpowiedź na to pytanie.

Nie tylko Samantha i Daniel zastanawiali się nad tym, dlaczego pułkownik, nie odwiedził Carter, dlaczego nawet na nią nie spojrzał, kiedy się odnalazła. To samo pytanie dręczyło Jacka od momentu, kiedy wrócił do domu kilka dni temu.

Fakt, iż zamierzał poślubić Gertrude (miał pierścionek, co prawda był to ten sam pierścionek, który przed całym tym galimatiasem pokazywał Danielowi), to dręczyło go poczucie winy. Carter była jego przyjaciółką od ich wspólnej misji, a od kilku lat nawet kimś więcej. Po jej zaginięciu był wrakiem człowieka, bo jakże miał się czuć inaczej, skoro ukochana została pogrzebana pod ziemia, a mu przyszło prowadzić żywot bez jej obecności. Gertii okazałą się wtedy wspaniała pocieszycielką, owszem z czasem ją pokochał, lecz uczucie te było zaledwie mała iskierką, w przeciwieństwie do żaru namiętności, jakim obdarzył swoją podwładną. Wówczas przepisy zabraniały im być razem, ale teraz wszystko się zmieniło. I najwyraźniej on także, skoro Sam była na wyciągnięcie ręki, a on uciekał z podkulonym ogonem, jak tchórz.

Ponownie spojrzał na kartkę papieru, którą trzymał w ręce. Przeczytał kilka linijek, które co prawda znał już na pamięć.

_„Wiem, że jest to nieodpowiednie, aby darzyć dowódcę uczuciem, jednak nie mogę nic na to poradzić…_

_…będę Ci zawsze przyjaciółką, chodź tak naprawdę wiesz, że pragnę być kimś więcej. Może nie jest nam pisane, aby być w tym życiu razem, jednak będę się modlić o to, aby może kiedyś tak się stało. Chciałabym tego z całego serca. Na razie będę Cię uwielbiać i kochać w tajemnicy przed wszystkimi, nawet przed Tobą. Proszę nigdy nie myśl, że Cię opuszczę, bo nawet, jeśli umrę (a pewnie tak się stało, dlatego czytasz teraz ten list), to przenigdy nie przestanę o Tobie myśleć, mój najdroższy. I wiedz, iż mimo wszystko zawsze będę Cię kochać._

_Twoja na zawsze _

_Samantha Carter"_

Westchnął. Kochała go, pytanie tylko czy nadal tak jest. Minęło trochę czasu, mimo to, on nigdy nie przestał jej kochać. To uczucie było dla niego jak trucizna, gorzko słodka trucizna. Miłość, która nigdy nie mogła zostać spełniona, teraz nagle ma szanse, bo ona jest obok.

- A co z Gertii? Mam ją tak po prostu zostawić, dla marzenia, zwykłej mrzonki? Tak nie można. To nie przystoi oficerowi. Gertii jest wspaniałą kobieta, nigdy w życiu nie mógłbym jej czegoś takiego zrobić. Darzę ją pewnymi uczuciami, jednak czy to, aby na pewno jest miłość? Czy jestem w stanie pokochać ją, tak jak kocham Sam?

Jack spojrzał fotografię stojącą na stoliku nocnym, a następnie wstał z łóżka. Podszedł do szafy i z samego jej dna wyciągnął karton. Otworzył go i schował list, wtedy jego uwagę przykuło małe czerwone pudełko, wykładane aksamitem, na którym leżał platynowy pierścionek wysadzany dużym szafirem.

- Czy jestem w stanie pokochać Gertrude i zapomnieć o Sam?- zapytał siebie, po czym głęboko westchnął.- Nie. Nigdy nie zapomniałem o Sam i nigdy tego nie zrobię. Zawszę będę ją kochać.

Wyciągnął pierścionek z pudełka i zamknął go w dłoni. Wstając zamknął kartonowe pudełko i włożył je do szafy, następnie odwrócił się i spojrzał na drzwi, w których stała Gertii.

* * *

><p><strong>TBC a więc co sądzicie?<br>**


	19. Chapter 19

_**A/N: **Jeszcze tylko i dziękuję za zainteresowanie fickiem!**  
><strong>_

* * *

><p>- Jak długo tutaj jesteś?<p>

- Wystarczająco długo Jack, wystarczająco długo.- powiedziała załamanym głosem. Jej zaróżowione policzki świeciły się od zeschniętego potoku łez.

- Przepraszam.- odparł, podchodząc do niej.- Ja… ja… nadal ją kocham, chyba nigdy nie przestałem. Nadal kocham Sam. Przepraszam.

Podeszła do pułkownika, kładąc mu palec na wargach, uciszyła go na kilka sekund. Gdy była już pewna, że da jej chwilę, aby coś powiedzieć, powoli odsunęła palec i zastąpiła go swoimi ustami.

- Jack rozumiem i nie winię cię. Od początku wiedziałam, że jestem tą drugą w twoim życiu. Łudziłam się nadzieją, że może jednak, że może kiedyś mnie pokochasz, tak jak ją. No cóż, żyłam w błędzie. Idź póki jeszcze możesz, spróbuj. Jeśli naprawdę jest tak wyjątkowa, to nie będzie się wahać, aby przyjąć twoją miłość.

- Gertrude…

- Jack proszę, nie utrudniaj tego jeszcze bardziej. Kocham cię, dlatego pozwalam ci odejść. Nie było nam pisane być razem. Nie mogę wymagać od ciebie, że ze mną zostaniesz, skoro mnie nie darzysz takim samym uczuciem. Szczerze to nawet nie chce, abyś był ze mną, jeśli nie możesz mi się w stu procentach poświęcić.- dotknęła jego policzka uśmiechając się smutno.- Nie oszukujmy się. Kochasz Samanthę Carter, nie mnie.

- Przepraszam, ja nie chciałem cię skrzywdzić Gertii. Czy kiedykolwiek zdołasz mi wybaczyć?

- Jack, najdroższy już nic nie mów. Nie mam ci, czego wybaczać. Wiedziałam, na co się piszę, a teraz no cóż to koniec. Dziękuję, że byłeś ze mną szczery.- powiedziała robiąc krok w tył.- Mam tylko jedną prośbę, czy możemy z naszym rozstaniem poczekać, aż Sue odbierze dzieci? Nie chcę, aby znalazły się w środku zamieszania. To jeszcze dwa dni, Jack. Czy możesz poczekać dwa dni? Proszę.

- Oczywiści. Dzieciaki nie powinny być świadkami rozpadu związku. Poczekam.

Posłała mu ostatnie spojrzenie, a następnie wyszła z ich dotychczas wspólnej sypialni, pozostawiając O'Neilla samego. Wybiegła z domu, zatrzymując się dopiero przy swoim samochodzie. Otworzyła drzwi i wsiadając do pojazdu, uruchomiła go. Nie odjechała jednak spod domu. Poczekała chwilę, aż się uspokoi, aż wyschną jej łzy, po czym sprawdzała makijaż w lusterku, a następnie wycofała auto z podjazdu i udała się do pobliskiego ośrodka sportowego, gdzie jej siostrzeniec Mike miał właśnie trening hokejowy. Nie minął nawet kwadrans, a Jack wstał z łóżka i schował pudełko z pierścionkiem do kieszeni w swoich spodniach i udał się do salonu, gdzie w przenośnym kojcu, spała mała Abbie. Mężczyzna spojrzał na nią ze smutnym uśmiechem na twarzy, delikatnie głaszcząc jej główkę, następnie podszedł do kanapy i usiadł. Chwycił do ręki bezprzewodowy telefon, który leżał na stoliku do kawy i wybrał numer Daniela. Po dwóch krótkich sygnałach odezwał się głos nie jego przyjaciela, lecz Janet.

- Słucham? Pułkowniku wiem, że to pan.- powiedziała lekarka, kiedy Jack zamilkł.- Wyświetla się numer. Pułkowniku?

- Eee… Janet dzwoniłem do Daniela, dlaczego więc rozmawiam z tobą?

- Bo Daniel obecnie zabrał Sam na spacer, a przy okazji zapomniał telefonu. A więc Jack, w czym mogę ci pomóc?

- W sumie to chciałem porozmawiać z Danielam, ale jeśli już rozmawiam z tobą… i tak się dowiesz, że rozstałem się właśnie z Gertrude.

- O mój boże! Z powodu Sam?- zaczęła, a pułkownik wytłumaczył jej całą sytuację.

Kiedy skończył Janet tylko westchnęła. W końcu podjął decyzję, szkoda jej było tylko Gertii, z którą się zaprzyjaźniła. Wymienili jeszcze kilka miłych słów, po czym zakończyli rozmowę. Janet wróciła do swoich obowiązków, natomiast Jack zaczekał, aż Gertrude wróci do domu, po czym ruszył w kierunku bazy. Miał pewną bardzo długo odkładaną rozmowę do przeprowadzenia. W prawdzie nie wiedział jeszcze co ma dokładnie powiedzieć Sam, ale coś w końcu musiał. Darzył ją uczuciami od bardzo dawna, a teraz, kiedy on był wolny i kiedy prezydent zmienił przepisy dotyczące związków w bazie, miał pole do działania. Pytanie tylko brzmiało czy i Sam czuje do niego to samo.

Wbiegł do bazy nie zwracając uwagi na żadnych znajomych, których mijał, podążał szybkim krokiem przed siebie. Najpierw zajrzał do laboratorium Sam, a później do biura Daniela. Jednak nigdzie ich nie znalazł. Mężczyzna uderzył pięścią w ścianę klnąc cicho pod nosem, a następnie udał się na dalsze poszukiwania. Znalazł przyjaciół dopiero kilka minut później w stołówce. Zanim Samantha go zauważyła miał chwilę, aby nacieszyć się jej widokiem. Była piękna, nawet teraz, kiedy ciało pokazywały oznaki więzienia Goa'uldów. Jack nabrał powietrza w płuca i podszedł bliżej stolika, przy którym siedzieli.

- Daniel, zostawisz nas na chwilę samych, chciałbym porozmawiać z Carter- powiedział nie odrywając wzroku od jej błękitnych oczu. Kobieta posłała przyjacielowi sekretny sygnał, aczkolwiek zrobiła to dość niepewnie, jakby obawiała się tego spotkania i rozmowy, z drugiej jednak strony była zbyt ciekawa, aby odmówić sobie dowiedzenia się, o co chodzi.

- Jesteś pewna Sam?

- Tak. Pułkowniku, ma pan do mnie jakąś sprawę, sir?

- A tak.- poczekał aż Daniel zostawi ich samych, po czym usiadł naprzeciwko niej i nerwowo zaczął uderzać palcami w stół. Zbierał się w sobie na odwagę, aby cos powiedzieć, coś więcej niż tylko mile powitanie czy wydanie jakiegoś rozkazu. To było coś bardziej osobistego, widziała to w jego oczach. Uśmiechnęła się próbując przełamać lody i jakimś sposobem wymusić na nim konwersację, której tak bardzo bał się teraz podjąć, jednak nawet to nie pomogło.

- Sir? Czy wszytko w porządku? O czym chciał pan porozmawiać?

- Może się przejdziemy, co? Trochę tu dużo ludzi.- zaproponował.

Carter rozejrzała się po stołówce. Oprócz nich i dwóch kucharek, przy stoliku w rogu siedział jedynie pielęgniarz, który był bardziej pochłonięty jedzeniem drugiej galaretki, niż podsłuchiwaniem. Jednakże dla komfortu psychicznego pułkownika, zgodziła się. Nie od dziś wiedziała, że jest on człowiekiem czynu, a słowa, szczególnie wydobywające się z jego serca przychodzą mu ciężko. Wstała od stołu i zanim skierowała się z nim do wyjścia, odniosła tacę na swoje miejsce i podziękowała kucharce za podanie jej ulubionych steków. Wolnym krokiem podeszli do windy i zaczekali, aż przyjedzie. Jack włożył ręce do kieszeni i zaczął przyglądać się migającemu światełku przy przycisku.

- Sir? Czy mogę zadać panu jedno pytanie?

- Właśnie to zrobiłaś Carter.

- Tak, wiem. Przepraszam, a więc?

- O co chodzi?- W tym momencie drzwi do windy otworzyły się, a ich spojrzenia spotkały się. Jack przepuścił kobietę przodem, po czym wszedł za nią do transportera i nacisnął przycisk odpowiadający piętru numer jedenaście. Samantha zmarszczyła brwi.

- Sir, nie mam pozwolenia na wyjście na powierzchnię.

- Już masz. Załatwiłem je z Georgem.- uśmiechnął się.- Poza tym przyda ci się trochę słońca i świeżego powietrza, siedzisz zamknięta w bazie od dość dawna z tego, co mi wiadomo.

- Tak jest, sir.- kiwnęła głową. Gdy dotarli do poziomu jedenastego, zmienili windę na kolejną, a kilka minut później rozkoszowali się śpiewem ptaków i słonecznym dniem w odpowiedniej odległości od głównego wejścia do bazy, zapewniającego im prywatność. - Sir, wracając do mojego pytania. Dlaczego przez ten czas, kiedy byłam w bazie nie przyszedł pan mnie odwiedzić, co więcej zamienić słowa, tylko zwyczajnie mnie pan unikał, pułkowniku?

- To trochę skomplikowane. Znaczy ja… Carter ja… chcę ci powiedzieć, że jesteś dla mnie ważna, bardzo ważna.

- Jesteśmy przyjaciółmi, sir. Pan też jest dla mnie ważny.

- Nie. Sam, ja przez długi czas nie potrafiłem się pogodzić z twoją rzekomą śmiercią. To, to bardzo mnie dotknęło. Powodem, dla którego cię nie odwiedzałem był fakt, że nie byłem na to gotowy. Nie wiedziałem jak mam zareagować. To całe „rozmawianie o uczuciach" nie jest naprawdę w moim typie. Nie wiem jak mam ci powiedzieć…- plątał się w wypowiedzi. Sam przystanęła i położyła mu palec na ustach, po czym słodko się uśmiechnęła.

- Jack nic nie mów. Pokaż mi.- wyszeptała.

Pułkownik chwycił jej dłoń i przełożył ją na swoją pierś, następnie przyciągnął Sam do siebie. Jego ciepły oddech delikatnie musnął skórę na jej szyi oraz ucho. Kobieta lekko odchyliła głowę tak, aby jej usta mogły znaleźć się kilka milimetrów od pułkownika. Mężczyzna uśmiechnął się, odgarniając kosmyk jej blond włosów, zanim nachylił się i ją pocałował.

Na początku musnął jej wargi, delikatnie, jakby chciał sprawdzić na ile może sobie pozwolić. Kiedy zdziwiona kobieta poczuła jego usta na swoich ogarnęła ją niepewność czy, aby dobrze robi pozwalając mu na pocałunek, co więcej ciesząc się z niego, jednak w miarę upływu czasu, wszystkie jej wątpliwości odpłynęły, gdy poddała się chwili. Uchyliła trochę wargi, przylegając w tym samym czasie bliżej do jego ciała, czym zachęciła Jacka, by posunął się ciut dalej. Pułkownik nie zwlekał długo, pogłębił pocałunek, przekazując jej w nim wszystkie jego uczucia, wszystko, o czym chciał jej powiedzieć.

Kiedy oderwali się od siebie, ich czoła połączyły się. Nie był to ich pierwszy pocałunek, ale zapewne jeden z najlepszych, bo w końcu byli oboje wolni, by zrobić to, o czym oboje marzyli od bardzo dawna- być westchnęła, a Jack pogłaskał jej włosy, zanim jego ręka znalazła się na jej policzku. Kobieta uśmiechnęła się w jego stronę.

- To chyba zmieni kilka rzeczy, prawda sir?

- Naprawdę? Nadal masz zamiar nazywać mnie sir, Samatho?- Jack zmarszczył brwi.

- Tak jest, sir!

- Oh kobieto! Najwyższy czas, abyś się tego oduczyła.

- Jeśli tak uważasz, sir.- słodko zatrzepotała rzęsami.- Jak mam to zrobić? Sir!

- Chyba znam pewien sposób…- wyszeptał zanim ponownie ją pocałował.


	20. Epilog

_**EPILOG!****  
><strong>_

* * *

><p>Czas upływał coraz szybciej i zanim się zorientowali stali w małej kapliczce w odświętnych strojach, czekając, aż organy zagrają im marsz weselny. Gertrude odeszła z ich życia na dobre, chociaż od czasu do czasu Janet, a co za tym idzie reszta ich paczki, nadal się z nią widywali, w końcu byli przyjaciółmi i nawet Samantha musiała to zaakceptować. Życie płynęło dalej, Daniel i Janet w końcu się zaręczyli, a w oczekiwaniu na ślub urodził im się potomek, którego nazwano na cześć dziadka doktora Jacksona. Malec był uroczy i oczywiście rozpieszczany, szczególnie przez swoich chrzestnych Sam i Jacka, którzy starali się spędzać z małym jak najwięcej czasu, oczywiście wtedy, kiedy nie byli zajęci sobą. Po ich ostatniej rozmowie sprzed kilkunastu już miesięcy, zaczęli się ze sobą spotykać, co nie było dla nikogo zaskoczeniem, nawet dla ojca Sam, co więcej emerytowany generał podobno wygrał sporą sumkę pieniędzy w zakładach Ferettiego dotyczącego jego córki oraz pułkownika. Pieniądze te tak, jak im obiecał, przeznaczył na organizację wesela.<p>

- Tu jesteś Sam. Wszędzie cię szukałem. Gotowa?- zapytała Janet wchodząc do pokoju panny młodej z synem na rekach oraz Cassandrą za plecami.

- Uff… nigdy nie myślałam, że będę tak zdenerwowana. W końcu to Jack, znam go od bardzo dawna, kocham go. Chyba nie powinnam się stresować, prawda?

- Kochanie.- powiedziała sadzając syna na podłodze wśród zabawek, a następnie podeszła do lustra, przed którym stała Sam w prostej, śnieżnobiałej sukni. Poprawiła jej upięte w kok włosy, po czym powoli przyczepiła do nich welon.- To normalne, że się denerwujesz. Ja także się denerwowałam, kiedy wychodziłam za Daniela, to normalne. Martwimy się, że coś może pójść nie tak, ale prawda jest taka, że wszystko będzie dobrze. Ceremonia została szczegółowo zaplanowana, Jack nie wywinie żadnego numeru, obcy także nie, więc głowa do góry i przypadkiem nie rozmaż sobie makijażu. Nie mamy czasu na jego poprawę.

W tym momencie rozległo się pukanie, a chwilkę później drzwi otworzyły się, a w nich stanął generał Hammond wraz z ojcem panny młodej.

- Sammy, córeczko, wyglądasz przepięknie.

- Dziękuję tato.

- Gotowa? Jack umiera z niecierpliwości.- dodał Hammond.

Sam chwyciła dłoń ojca i dała się wyprowadzić z pokoju, wprost na korytarz. Tam zatrzymali się, dając przejść reszcie, po czym ruszyli szarym korytarzem w kierunku szarych, przesuwanych drzwi. Tam zatrzymali się ponownie. Jacob ucałował Sam w oba policzki, zanim zakrył twarz córki welonem, następnie nacisnął duży czerwony przycisk po swojej lewej stronie i drzwi się otworzyły. Mężczyzna wprowadził pannę młoda do pomieszczenia wrót, które oświetlone zostało tylko przez niebieską taflę gwiezdnych wrót oraz setki białych świec. Samantha uśmiechnęła się, gdy z głośników rozległ się dźwięk marszu weselnego, a wszyscy zgromadzeni w pomieszczeniu wstali ze swoich krzeseł. Spojrzała na twarze znajomych, kolegów z laboratorium oraz swoich przyjaciół. Każdy, kto coś dla niej znaczył był właśnie tu i teraz, obecny na najważniejszym wydarzeniu jej życia. Ostania osoba, na której zatrzymała wzrok, był jej ukochany, Jack O'Neill . Ubrany w swój odświętny mundur, w którym wyglądał tak twarzowo, a którego tak bardzo nie znosił, stał na rampie na tle tafli horyzontu wrót, uśmiechając się w jej stronę.

Wolnym krokiem Sam, prowadzona przez ojca, skierowała się w stronę narzeczonego. A kiedy się przy nim zatrzymała, Jacob odwrócił ja do siebie i odsłonił welon z jej twarzy, następnie pobłogosławił, zanim oddał jej rękę pułkownikowi i wrócił na swoje miejsce wśród gości. Jack i Samantha odwrócili się w stronę wrót, gdzie przed nimi zmaterializował się znajomy im Asgardczyk.

-Możemy zaczynać?- zapytał Thor.- Zebraliśmy się tutaj, aby połączyć tych dwoje, major Carter i pułkownika O'Neilla związkiem małżeńskim. Czy ty, Samantho Carter bierzesz sobie za męża obecnego tutaj Jonathana O'Neilla, ślubując mu miłość, wierność oraz uczciwość?

- Tak.

- Czy ty, Jonathanie O'Neill bierzesz sobie za żonę obecną tutaj Samanthę Carter, ślubując jej miłość, wierność oraz uczciwość?

- Tak.- odpowiedział, po czym tak jak wcześniej Sam, podniósł złoty pierścionek ze czerwonej poduszki, która podała mu Cassie i włożył na palec oblubienicy, mówiąc- Przymnij te oto obrączkę, na znak mojej miłości i wierności.

- W świetle nadanej mi władzy przez najwyższą rade Asgardu oraz przymierze czterech ras ogłaszam was mężem i żoną.- oznajmił.

- Mogę już ją pocałować?- zapytał Jack, na co Sam tylko westchnęła, widząc jak bardzo mu się spieszy do ich pierwszego pocałunku.

Nie czekając na żadne potwierdzenie, sama przybliżyła się do małżonka i złożyła na jego ustach ognisty pocałunek. Gdy się od siebie oderwali Thor, zaraz przed swoim zniknięciem, przedstawił ich, jako majora i pułkownika O'Neill oraz złożył gratulacje w imieniu swoim oraz całej rady Asgardu. Para młoda, korzystając z zamieszania, jakie powstało wśród gości, przeszła przez gwiezdne wrota, rozpoczynając kolejną podróż w ich życiu.

* * *

><p><em><strong>KONIEC!<strong>_


End file.
